Harry Potter and life after Hogwarts revised
by lilMissShortgrl7
Summary: Harry is happy and can't imagine life any other way. He's married to Hermione, and has a job he'd always wanted. But when something happens to Hermione everything starts to go downhill...


**hey all! Thanks for reading my story. In this Harry and Hermione are married and living in his parents old house. At first its about their life afterwards, then something happens to Hermione and stuff like that. There are some sexual parts so beware. Alsosome funny parts involving Fred and George. Please read and leave a review! **

**t****hanks, Shannon**

**Harry potter: The after story**

This was the life. Harry couldn't picture it any other way. He had Hermione and that was what mattered the most. He loved her more then anything in the world. He no longer had Dumbledore, Sirius and his parents. Hermione gave him the feeling that he could trust her. Here they were, living back in his old house that he hadn't been since the night his parents had died. He had always talked about coming back but he never thought that he actually would. Voldermort was still out there somewhere. He had destroyed all of the horcruxes except 2. But now was the time for Hermione and himself. Voldermort would be taken care after he had a chance to do what he wanted. When he and Hermione first decided to live here he was shocked that he decided too. The day they moved in it was very awkward. He knew this was the place that he had lost his parents and he was somewhat questioning what it would be like every day to wake up and remember that this was the place that Voldermort had made his life torn into shreds. But he had to admit. If his parents never had died who knows where he would be today? Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione called his name. "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione came running in from the front porch, flung her arms around his neck and gave a gentle passionate kiss on the lips. "O nothing. I just was thinking about some things, that's all." He leaned in and kissed her again. "Well we better get on unpacking then. We have tons to do yet." "Ok. Ill be there in a minute," replied Harry. "Alright then," said Hermione. She ran off to the road where their things where. Tomorrow the Weasley's were going to come over and see the house. Ron was still living at his house. Harry and Hermione would have invited him to stay but they decided that this was going to be their place. Harry walked out to the road to help unload some things out of the car the ministry lent them. Hermione grabbed a box full of her books. Harry reached in and grabbed a box with what felt like food in it. Probably the goodies Mrs. Weasley sent with them. After he had unloaded everything he stood out onto the porch to observe the view. Hermione came out to join him. "I love the view Harry. It's beautiful. I now see why your parents liked it here." Harry paused and replied with, "yeah, it is great. But what makes it better is that you are here with me." Hermione blushed and smiled. "O Harry!" she said giggling. "This really is a nice view though," replied Harry. Hermione and Harry sat enjoying the last of the Orange and pink sky of the September night and went inside for the night.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione sat on the couch cuddling with each other enjoying their first night here. "You know Hermione; I thought that moving here would be totally impossible. It is awkward though, knowing that this was where my parents spent their last parts of their lives here and……" Hermione interrupted him, "Harry, its OK. I know that it is. I would feel that way too if I was in your position." Hermione gave him yet another gentle kiss. "It's getting late Harry, why don't we get up to bed?" When he first entered the bed room earlier he couldn't move. He just didn't know what to think and all. But then he realized that it was OK. Because this house was part of a memory. "Yeah good idea," Harry said. They went off to the bed room. Hermione stripped down and sat on top of the bed eyeing Harry. Harry knew what she wanted and took off his clothes until there was nothing left. He climbed onto the bed and started kissing her. Hermione started giggling and started letting Harry get close to her. Then they both just seemed to fall into place. After a minute or so Harry forgot about where he actually was. It was like he was being carried away by a wind and nothing was holding him back. After a while Hermione and he collapsed into a tight hug that seemed to never come to and end. He gave her one last long passionate kiss and they both fell asleep into the night.

The next morning he awoke and found Hermione who had just woken up lying next to him. "Good morning," Hermione told him as he moved a little closer to her. "Morning," replied Harry. He gave her a little kiss. "Sleep well?" asked Hermione. "Yeah I did," Harry said in a somewhat surprised voice. "Well that's good. Are ya hungry? I can go cook some pancakes or something before we have to get ready for the Weasley's visit." "Yeah that would be great." Hermione rolled out of bed and Harry unwillingly followed. He just wanted to lye with her for as long as possible right now. He took a shower and went down to eat with Hermione. Harry struck up conversation by asking, "What time are they getting here today?" "Afternoon sometime I suppose." "Alright then. Well we get a little time to our selves until they come then." "Yeah I think I like that," Hermione said smiling. They cleared the table and went to tidy up the house a bit.

The doorbell rang. "Their here Harry!" called Hermione. "Coming replied Harry." They opened the door and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. "Hey everyone," Harry said. "Ello Harry!" Ron greeted. "Oh Harry I love this house!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "It is just wonderful! Glad to see that your parents had excellent taste." Mrs. Weasley gave them both a hug and shoved another cake into Hermione's hands. Fred and George said hello and walked in to examine the house. Ginny gave Harry and Hermione a hug and went to look around the house also. Harry could tell that they all had the same thing on their mind, "His parents were killed here." And he was right. Fred all of a sudden asked,"So Harry, your parents were killed here?" Mrs. Weasley came out of the dinning room and slapped him on the side of the head with her purse. Then George added, "Sorry mum, we just wanted to know. So Harry did they?" Mrs. Weasley took her purse and hit George on the back of the head too. "Yeah they did guys." Mrs. Weasley quickly added "Alright enough of that." Hermione piped up and said, "You all should feel free and look around the house. It is a great place." Mrs. Weasley was already ahead of that. "How was the first night here?" asked Ron. Harry and Hermione glances at each other and then Harry replied with, "It was great. Its like I have been here all my life."

After the tours of the house Mrs. Weasley fixed some dinner and served it. "Oh and Harry dear I forgot to tell you, Charlie and Lupin might stop by later on. I told them about the house and all and they really want to see it. Percy is busy right now with some things and Bill wanted to spend time with Fleur until she goes to her parent's house for a few weeks." "That's great. By the looks of it you made enough food to feed us for a year." Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Ron stifled a laugh and Mrs. Weasley continued. "Oh Harry you are Skin and bones. You need to keep your weight up. Here take these potatoes." Mrs. Weasley put another giant scoop of potatoes on his plate.

About an hour and half later Lupin arrived and shortly after so did Charlie. "Hello Harry. Good to see you again," he paused and continued. "Wow. This place hasn't changed a bit. When I used to come here to see your parents they always kept the place clean and now looks like it is no different." Harry told him thanks and that he was glad he came. Charley came through the door. "Hey Harry! Good to see ya again!" he went over and gave him a pat on the back and then went to give Hermione a hug. Their once little love house that was just Hermione and Harry's earlier was now filled with people talking and greeting each other. Charley did the same thing as everyone else had when they had arrived. He surveyed the house but Harry knew that he understood not to ask or say anything like George and Fred had. The rest of the night was spent just talking with Ron and then Lupin told them a few stories about his parents that he surprisingly never had herd before. Sometime around 11:15ish they all left. Harry could tell that Ron didn't want to leave and he wanted to know what Harry and Hermione did when they were all alone. But Harry thought that he and Cho Chang might even do the same thing. Hermione and him bed their farewells and promised to keep in touch. Hermione and he were extremely tired. Hermione fell asleep on the couch. Harry thought that she looked to cute and precious to move so he went and got a pillow and some blankets to put over her. He kissed her gently on the lips, whispered he loved her, and went upstairs to bed. In bed he just laid down for a minute to think about everything. If Hermione died the next day and he never got a chance to show her EVERYTHING about how he felt for her, would he be able to live with himself? Well right now he had everything he wanted, and that was Hermione's love. Just as he whispered to himself he would never let anything happen to her, he fell asleep.

Hermione woke up this morning and found the blankets that Harry had put over her. She then realized that she must have fallen asleep when she wanted to lye down for a minute. She took her blankets wrapped around her and went up stairs to be with Harry. She walked in silently. He was still sleeping and with his glasses on too. She took them off and went to lie next to him. When she was with him she was on a dream cloud and she always felt like she was safe no matter what. She also for a brief minute thought about voldermort. He was still out there and causing more destruction day after day. She knew that Harry would one day after he finds the horcruxes that he would have to face Lord Voldermort again and from there his fate would be determined. Afterwards she kissed Harry on the forehead and went downstairs to fix some food.

Harry woke up about 5 minutes later from a smell of bacon that filled the air. He went downstairs, gave Hermione a kiss and sat down at the table to eat some breakfast. When they went to clean an owl flew in threw the window and dropped a letter. It was from Ron. It said that he wanted to come over and stay there for a few days while Bill and Fleur were at the burrow. Harry quickly wrote a reply that said of course and to come later on tonight. He sent it with Pig back to Ron. Hermione left to go take a shower. Harry waited a few minutes and then went up after her. He opened the door to the bathroom and took off his clothes to join her. When he opened the curtain Hermione let out a short little shriek and cried, "Harry! What are you doing?" "Joining you in the shower? Common, after Ron gets here we won't get to spend as much time together in peace." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him. "Oh Harry." The two kissed a little bit longer and then finished the shower. They then decided to go take a walk around the neighborhood. They really hadn't gotten to see what was around there. They walked hand in hand in the town. It was so peaceful. There were a few stores around there. But whenever someone saw them walking the just stopped and stared at him and he herd a few whispers. Around 2 or so they stopped and ate a picnic lunch next to a little river under a willow tree. "Oh Harry isn't this so grand?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of a sandwich. Hermione continued, "It reminds me of one of our first dates and how we would sneak off to the lake at Hogwarts." Harry finished his bite of some carrot cake. "Yeah it is really nice here. And it does remind me of Hogwarts." He paused and thought about Hogwarts. He had great times there and most of his memories were there. Hermione looked at him for a minute and then caught on to what he was thinking about. "You miss it there don't you? The dormitory, Great Hall, quidditch?" "Yeah I do," he replied. "We did have great times there. Always something new happening there every year." Harry thought about his last year there. Dumbledore was killed by Snape and one day he hoped to defeat Snape too. The day that came he would feel a lot better. "You know," Harry started. "Ron and I should go play quidditch later. Ron and I haven't played for at least a year." Hermione smiled. "Yeah you should. Where is your fire bolt anyway?" Harry knew she knew where it was. She was just encouraging him. "It's in the closet outside of the bedroom. You know that perfectly well." Hermione stifled a giggle and so did Harry even though nothing was that funny. When they stopped, Harry asked, "What time do you reckon it is?" "Well it should be around 4 or so. I guess we should probably go back and get ready for Ron." Yeah we should." They packed up their things and headed back to the house.

The doorbell rang and Harry went to get it. He opened it and there stood Ron. "Hey Harry! Good to see ya again. Thanks for letting me stay there. I don't think I could stand to be there with that Fleur and Bill and Percy who was coming home for a bit today." "Hi Ron! It's no problem. We really haven't been seeing much of each other lately anyway." Ron came in, dropped his stuff down and sat on the couch. "So Harry, how is it….. You know, here with Hermione?" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron may have still been a little jealous that it was Hermione and him that got married instead of Hermione and himself. But he had Cho Chang now so who really knew. "It's great. It really is. So peaceful and just…..great." "Well I would think it is. Being home with mum all the time is just plain annoying after a while." Hermione walked in from the kitchen where she had been cleaning up Harry's attempt to make some cake. "Hello Ron. Glad you came." Ron stared at her for a second and then continued, "Hi Hermione. Yeah I'm glad I did. Was just telling Harry I couldn't stand to be around with Fleur, Bill and Percy and with mum." Hermione laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean. I know that I had to learn to be nice to her but I still don't really like her." They all gave a laugh to that. Harry asked, "So Ron how is Cho?" "She is fine. If you don't mind, She is going to stop by tomorrow. We are going out." "Er-It's Ok. I don't mind, really." "Ok if you say so." Afterwards the 3 just sat around catching up things the 3 of them stayed up late talking. It was like they were back at Hogwarts again.

When Harry and Hermione went to go up to bed that night, Ron looked at Harry with a grin and started raising his eyebrows up and down. Harry laughed a bit and shook his head. Hermione turned and saw this and then went over and hit Ron over the back of the head and yelled "RON!" Harry was laughing so hard that when she grabbed his hand to pull him upstairs he tripped and fell down about 5 stairs. Harry was still somewhat laughing but Hermione's look of anger was now worried ness. "Harry!" she called. "Harry, are you OK?" She rushed over to Harry's side. His laughter now was dieing out. He felt a shot of pain run through what felt like his leg. He started clutching it because the pain now was just ringing through it and staying there. Ron now realized something was wrong. "Harry what is it?" Hermione now looked even more worried. "Harry, are you OK? Are you hurt?" Harry couldn't answer. The pain started to take over. "Harry what is it?" Hermione's voice kept cracking and she was asking over and over again what it was. Harry finally managed to get out, "My-Er-Leg!" Ron asked, "Harry, can you move it?" "No-It hurts to-bad." Hermione piped out, "Harry do we need to take to the hospital?" "No-I-don't-think-so." Hermione looked to Ron and said, "Ron, grab Harry's arm and put it around your neck. I'll take his other arm and we'll help take him to the couch." "Alright I guess." Harry didn't want to move though. He thought if he did he might faint. "Please don't" Harry muffled. "Harry we need to," replied Hermione. "On the count of 3," said Ron. "One, Two, Three!" Ron hoisted Harry's right arm over his neck and Hermione lifted his left side. Harry let out a cry of pain. "I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione said. "But your hurt and we need to get you somewhere better then the landing of the floor." "Well right now I would have liked it better!" Hermione ignored this remark. "Alright Harry," she started, "Keep the one leg in the air and we will help you hop to the couch." "Yeah sure, let's just hurry OK?" "Alright Ron are you ready?" "Yeah I guess." They helped off the landing of the stairs and over to the couch. Harry was wincing almost the whole time. When they got him there Hermione went to get some pillows from upstairs. "I think it's broken," He told Ron. "Well I'm sure that Hermione knows some spell or something that can fix it." Hermione came downstairs as he said this. "I'll see what I can do. Harry just a warning; I'm going to lift your leg so I can get these pillows underneath." She also put a few to hoist him up a bit. She started looking at the leg. "You know Harry; I don't think that I can heal it. I know spells for fixing simple things but not this. I think we will need to call a doctor and have him take a look." "Great," he said softly. "I'll go look in the phone book." She hurried off to the kitchen. Ron piped up, "So..." "So what the bloody hell just happened?" asked Harry. He couldn't quite place what happened. "Well, er- You had started up the stairs for bed and I made some motions. Then Hermione came over and smacked me on the head and you started laughing. Then you tripped and fell." "That was stupid wasn't it?" "No not really. I mean, it was funny and you weren't paying attention." "If it really was funny then why weren't you laughing too?" "Because if I did I think that she might have hit me harder or something." Harry had another wince of pain ring through his leg. "Yeah that's true I guess." Just then Hermione came back. "I called a doctor who has an office in town. He said he would be over in a little bit." "What the heck's a doctor?" asked Ron. Harry found this somewhat amusing. Ron didn't have any experience with muggles and often was puzzled whenever Hermione and himself talked about muggle things or used them. "It's a person who is in the medical area who are basically like healers. Except that they don't use magic and are trained to do things without it." "Oh." Hermione turned to Harry. "How badly is your leg hurting you?" "It's hurting pretty badly." "Oh Harry I'm sorry. If I hadn't tried to pull you up the stairs you wouldn't have hurt yourself." "Hermione it's not your fault. I was laughing and wasn't paying attention. Please don't blame your self." Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "But…" she was interrupted b Harry again. "It is not your fault. Now please don't argue it otherwise." "Alright," she said quietly. Harry gave her a little kiss. A few minutes later the door bell rang. Hermione went to answer it. "Hi my name is Doctor Smith," the man said. "Hi sir," Hermione said greeting him. The man looked like he was in his 30's. "I am sorry to call you so late but…" "It's Ok. Now you said you had someone who hurt their leg?" "Yes." She led his over to Harry. "This is my husband Harry. He fell down the stairs and we think he broke it." He set down a bag he was carrying. "Hello," Harry said. "Hello Harry. Now if you don't mind I need to roll the jean leg up and take a look at your leg." "Ok." Ron stood there quiet and watched the man as if he was a murderer. When he rolled up the jean leg Harry let out a cry of pain. "Sorry," said the doctor. He started to poke around the leg. Harry kept letting out cries of pain. He examined it some more and then said, "Yes I am pretty sure it is broken. It felt like I could feel a bone misplaced." Hermione asked, "What can you do for it?" "I think that it will need to be put in a cast and will be on crutches for a while. I'll run out to my car and grab a pair of crutches and brace." He came back a few minutes later with an ace wrap and some crutches. Harry told him how tall he was so he could adjust them for his use. When he put the ace wrap on Harry was basically squeezing Hermione's hand the whole time because he kept have to lift his leg up slightly to twist it around. "Thank you," Hermione said. "No problem. Now I want him in my office in a few weeks to get a full view of his keg and everything." He walked out and drove off. "Well it looks like I'm useless for a while," said Harry. "You'll be fine," Ron said. "I'll go get a few blankets and another pillow so you can sleep here tonight. And here is a pill he said to take for the pain. You can take a few if your leg is really bothering you in this next week of so." "It is late," Ron said. "I'm going to go to bed. Night," he called. "Goodnight," he called after. He then took the pill that Hermione gave him. Hermione then came down and put some blankets on him. "Thanks," Harry told Hermione as she put them on him. "No problem," She told him. "Now if you need anything tell me and I will help you. No need trying to get them yourself just yet." "Thanks. I don't think that I can stand to move yet anyway." "I am going to stay down here tonight, just in case you need anything." Harry smiled at her. "Thanks. You don't need to but OK." "Yes I do Harry," she told him. "Alright yeah you do." "Let's get some sleep. It's late." Hermione went over to Harry and gave him a kiss. "I love you," he told him. "I love you too." Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. His leg still bothered him but it would go away. He then fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning with the pain throbbing in his leg again. He figured that the little pill must have worn off. He reached over to the little lamp table next to the couch to grab his glasses. Looking over he saw there was Hermione, asleep in the arm chair that she had pulled up next to the couch. She had gotten a pillow and a blanket for herself too. He tried to see the clock but it was out of his view. His stomach growled so he figured it couldn't be too much longer until Ron woke up. He knew Hermione was tired last night and would probably sleep for a while longer yet. Until then he would just have to lay on the couch with his throbbing leg. The Daily Prophet came in through the mail opening and landed on the coffee table. He picked it up and started reading it. It was basically the same old same old. No new deaths had been reported and all that people could talk about was how an owner of a store in diagon ally had tried to sneak glasses of butterbeer out of the three brook sticks.

About 15 minutes later Ron came down the stairs. "Hiya Har," "Shhhh! Hermione's still sleeping. Whisper OK?" "Oh. Sorry about that. Sure. So how's your leg?" Harry looked at it for a brief second and then replied with, "How do you think a broken leg feels?" "Well I hurt mine back in our 3rd year and it does hurt tons." "You're exactly right. Hey, what time is it?" "Er- it's about 10:15." "Ok thanks." His stomach then gave a growl loud enough for Ron to hear. "You want to breakfast mate?" "Yeah that would be great. But can you even cook?" Harry had known Ron for about 8 years and not once had he scene Ron cook anything. Except the one time when he tried to make a chocolate cake with a recipe he found, and that had ended up exploding and covering Mrs. Weasley's kitchen in chocolate and who knows what else. "Sure I can. I've been practicing a little bit when mum isn't around. Now what do ya want?" "Er- how about muffins?" "That sounds good to me. They'll be done in a jiffy." Ron disappeared into the kitchen. He lay there listening to Ron trying to find all the cooking utensils. It took him about 5 minutes to find where the bowls and silverware were. When he was laying there he herd a little rustle. He looked over and saw Hermione rubbing her eyes. "Good-morning," Harry said. She looked over. "Good-morning," she replied. She got out of the chair and sat on the edge of the couch next to Harry. "How are you feeling?" "I'm alright, but my leg is bothering me again." "I'll go get you a few pain killers in the kitchen. Wait a second, what is that noise in the kitchen?" "It's Ron. He's cooking breakfast." "Ron? Cooking? Can he cook?" "I'm not sure. He said he can. But I doubt it." "Well in that case maybe I'll wait to go in there. _Accio pain killers!_" The pain killers flew from the kitchen. Ron was now starting to whistle a tune. "Here take these. It'll help." "OK. Do you reckon that we should order something for breakfast?" "Not yet. We'll wait till we see whatever he's making is done." Hermione lay down next to Harry and they watched TV. About 10 minutes later they herd Ron yell, "Breakfast is served!" Harry looked at Hermione and then called back, "Bring it out here why don't ya?" "Ok Harry!" Ron then came through the door with a plate of muffins. Harry was quite surprised. They actually looked normal. Hermione was impressed too. She then said, "Wow Ron, I didn't know you had it in you to cook!" Harry added, "Yeah I didn't know either." They both took a muffin off of the plate. They both took a bite into it. Then Harry just got the nastiest taste in his mouth. He quickly spit it out and Hermione did the same. Ron quickly said, "You two just tried a blueberry." Harry asked, "What was in there? It tasted like vomit!" Hermione added, "Sorry Ron but that did taste bad." "Well let's see, I used some batter stuff, an egg, some frozen blue berries, a bit of pepper and salt and few other things that is in my own little ingredient." Harry stared blankly. "Ron, please don't make that again." Ron shrugged. "Alright Harry." "I'll go order us some pancakes," said Hermione. "Then I'll send a letter to the Weasley's and tell them about what happened." She got up and went into the kitchen. "Hey Harry," Ron asked, "Would it be OK if Cho came over later after our date?" He paused. He hadn't seen Cho since their wedding. "Er- I guess so." "Thanks Harry. I promise it won't be for long."

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Finally some food had arrived. They had gotten some Pancakes and bacon. "I sent an owl to the burrow and told them what happened and that you were just fine. But you know Mrs. Weasley; she'll be sending owls like crazy." "Yeah that's true. I think that the pills are helping now. I'm feeling a little better." "That's great Harry." Ron then finished his giant bite of pancakes and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for his and Cho's date. "I'm going to go get you a clean shirt and a comfier pair of pants." "Er- Ok." She went upstairs. Now how badly he wished he was able to get up and move around. Well, he kind of could but the pain would overcome him. He could already tell that for the while he couldn't get up that much he would really hate this whole sitting on the couch thing. Hermione reappeared from upstairs. She tossed him a shirt and he out it on. "Er- Harry you're going to have to sit up so we can take your jeans off." "Yeah I think your right." Hermione propped him up so his back was on back of the couch and his leg was on the coffee table. She used her wand to undo the ace wrap and he tried carefully to pull his jeans off. It took him a bit but he got them off. Harry got his left leg in his old Gryffindor sweat pants. Hermione had to help him get his broken leg in them. "Stop for a minute! You're hurting me!" "I'm sorry Harry but it's the only way. Besides, we almost got them on." Finally he got them on. Just as they did an owl flew and dropped a letter through the mail compartment. Hermione opened it and it read,

_Harry, please take it easy over the next few days! We are all sorry about what happened and hope you get well soon. Lupin will be by later to check on you all. Eat this bred I have baked. It will help. Take care,  
Mrs. Weasley _

"She really is overprotective," Harry told Hermione. "But she is as close to mum I'll ever have." "She just likes to take care of everyone, that's all." Ron came downstairs. "We got a letter from your mum. She's sending Lupin to check on me," Harry said. "Well that's her for ya. Tell Lupin I say Hi. I'm heading off to meet Cho in diagon ally. See you all later!" Ron headed out of the door. "Hermione I forgot to tell you, Ron asked if Cho could come over later on and I said yes." "Er- that's ok I guess. It will give Ron something to do. I'm going to go hop into the shower before Lupin or anyone else gets here." She went off upstairs. When she came down she went and joined Harry on the couch again.

The doorbell rang around 4 or so. Hermione went to answer it. "Hello Lupin," Hermione said as she opened the door. "Hello Hermione, nice to see you again. So where is Harry at?" "He's on the couch in the living room." Lupin went in where Harry was. "Hey Harry, How are you feeling?" "Harry tried to sit up but decided not to when he bumped his leg slightly. "I'm alright. It's just my leg that's hurting me a bit. But I ate some of the bread Mrs. Weasley sent and a few pills so it's a little better now." "Sorry about what happened. The bread really does help. She made me eat a slice after an incident with another werewolf a while ago. Don't ask, long story." "Ok." Hermione asked, "Want anything Lupin?" "No thanks Hermione. Maybe I'll have something a little later on." He turned back to Harry. "If you ever get into a jam again, just send an owl to me or to the burrow. Any one of us will be over to help you out." "Yeah sure thing," Harry answered. "And even now, if you need help just send Hedwig and someone will be here to help." "Thanks Lupin, I'll keep that in mind." "Oh and I almost forgot, I picked up a few things of chocolates on my way here. I thought that you might like a few snacks to munch on." "Thank you Lupin really, I like them." "So what did the doctor say about your leg?" Hermione came and sat in the chair next to the couch and said, "He was positive it was broken. Said to keep the ace wrap on for a while and use the crutches he gave us to help get around. Also take it easy." "Yeah I thought it would be something like that. Well everyone back in the burrow will be happy to know that you are OK. But I wouldn't be surprised to find visitors within the next few days." "Thanks for the tip," said Harry. "It's most likely they will all come eventually." "Yes I most likely will be that way." Hermione who hadn't said anything really asked, "Lupin, has there been any word on….You-know-who?" Lupin paused and replied with, "No new word yet. But all of the members of the order are keeping a close look out for anything new. Any new news we will tell you." "Well that's good. Please do tell us of anything suspicious." Harry just sat there silently for a minute. "Lupin, are you staying at the burrow or what?" "Every now and then I'm at the burrow. If I'm not there I'm just trying to stay on top of anything unusual." Harry nodded his head because he didn't really want to say anything more. He wanted time right now just to be for him and Hermione when Ron wasn't around. "Any way Harry I know that I'm glad your feeling a little better. I should probably go tell the others how you are before they come here themselves. Bye!" "Thanks for coming Lupin. It was nice of you," said Harry. "Yes thanks for coming," Said Hermione. He then left. Harry had to admit, Lupin had always been his favorite defense against the dark arts teachers. He always made sure he was alright and he only had to leave after his 3rd year because his secret that he was a werewolf was out. "Anything I can get you Harry?" asked Hermione. "No, I think I'm all set." "Ok."

They rest of the day was just spent together. Harry had to lie on the couch because he decided that he couldn't bear to really get up. So Hermione joined him. With her in his arms Harry couldn't think of a better way to be spending time with each other. He didn't exactly favor this whole her waiting on him hand and foot thing, but it would have to work for now. He glanced over and looked at the clock. They still had a few hours left of alone time until Ron and Cho came.

It was around 7 when Ron came home with Cho. Hermione and Harry had finished dinner and were sitting on the couch when the door burst open. They had turned to see Ron and Cho making out in the door way. "RON!" Harry had yelled. Hermione had looked just as stricken as he had. Ron had stopped kissing her instantly. Cho turned bright red and turned her head. "Harry, Hermione… I…. Er- thought that you would be somewhere else tonight." Harry just looked at Hermione and then said, "Where I am I going to go? I can't exactly get around at the moment. Besides, I told you it was ok for Cho to come over." "Well I thought you would…well, go upstairs at least." Cho then looked at Hermione and Harry and said quietly, "hi Harry, hi Hermione." "Hello Cho, nice to see you again," replied Hermione. Harry sat there for a second and then said, "hi er- Cho." She blushed a little and then said, "Hi Harry, I herd about your leg. Ron told me about what happened. Hope you feel a little better." "Oh, well thanks." Cho Chang had been Harry's first crush. He had gone out with her for a brief time in his 4th year when he had tried to make Hermione jealous and go out with him. Harry started, "Er- feel free to continue what you were doing." "Why don't we go upstairs Cho?" asked Ron. "Er- alright I guess." The two disappeared up the stair way. "Did he have to do that?" asked Hermione. "I knew he was going to bring her back but I didn't know we would be watching a make out scene." "I know what you're talking about. He told me earlier he would be bringing her back here. Did he expect us to leave our own house so he could be with Cho?" "I think he might have. After all, Ron tends not to make sense sometimes." "Yeah, you're right." There was a shirt pause. Harry could hear the two upstairs giggling and everything. "This is so annoying. I mean common! This is my parent's house that is now ours, and they are upstairs treating it as their love nest!" Harry exclaimed. "Can't he find his own house or something?" Hermione looked at the ceiling, shook her head and said, "I agree. He should get his own place. Why don't we just watch a movie on TV or something?" "Yeah, ok I guess." They turned on the TV and watched a movie. It was some weirdo one that Hermione seemed to enjoy but he didn't care for it that much. But it did however; help drown out the sound of Ron and Cho upstairs. All through the movie he kept thinking about how it was his house now and he shouldn't be taking advantage of his best friend having a house. He couldn't tell Ron that he didn't want him here or he didn't want him and Cho upstairs in the guest room having a date. But how long was he going to be able to stand all this? He figured that he would put up with it for now. If this got any worse then he figured that he would have to tell him what he really thought of all this.

When the movie finished it was sometime around 9. Ron and Cho weren't making any loud noises now. They didn't come back down stairs until around 9:30. When they had walked down the stairs Harry could tell that they both must have sorta forgotten they weren't alone. They had come downstairs kind of stumbling, holding hands and love sick. Him and Hermione were and had been madly in love like that, but they never showed it like that in front of friends. "Well I'll talk to you later Cho," Ron said. "Alright. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah tomorrow maybe." She turned to Hermione and Harry and said, "Well goodnight. The house really is nice. Feel better soon Harry." "Bye Cho," called Hermione. "Yeah bye Cho, and thanks about my leg." Ron gave her a long kiss good-bye and she left. He came over and sat down in the arm chair. Harry asked, "So how was your date?" "It was nice. We went to the three broomsticks, hung around and then came back here. But she was a little off here. I think she was nervous about this being your parents and now your house and all." Harry muttered to himself, "It sure didn't sound like it to me." "What was that?" asked Ron. "Oh nothing." Hermione then piped up and said, "So you and Cho had a good time?" "Yeah we did have a good time. I might see her again tomorrow too. We're not sure yet." "Well that's good."

They sat together reading the _daily prophet _and watched a little bit more TV before Ron went upstairs to go bed and before they decided to get a little sleep too. "Night!" called Ron. "Night!" called Hermione and Harry in unison. Hermione got Harry some blankets and the pills and a glass of water. "You know," Hermione started, "With your leg broken, how are we going to…." Hermione looked at him, smiled and sat next to him on the couch. "Well, we still can. I don't need both legs do I?" He moved a little closer to Hermione, although they were close as it is. "Well I don't want to hurt you," said Hermione. "But I don't know if I can wait 6 weeks either." "Common on then," Harry said. "What? Do you mean…?" asked Hermione. "Yes I mean what you think you mean. It might hurt a little but we both want to and there is no need to wait 6 weeks because of a broken leg." "Harry!" called Hermione. "Alright, let's do it." Hermione started to take off her blouse and other things while Harry used his wand to remove his ace wrap, jeans and his other items and put the wrap back on. Hermione also used her wand to extend the couch into a bed (why hadn't they done that before?). "Are you ready?" asked Hermione, eyeing and smiling and Harry. "Yeah," replied Harry. She moved herself near him at first. He could tell she wanted to do this but was afraid of hurting him. Then after he kissed her and nodded his head to let her know he was fine, she moved onto him. He started kissing her and she kissed back. At first it was slow but then she finally realized that she wasn't hurting him, (he let her know it too) and they picked up the pace a bit. Harry sat up and Hermione clutched him close to her. He moved slightly, his leg giving a twain, but he didn't pay attention to it. Hermione followed his lead. This was now just a light shining through the cloud. He had been down, Hermione too, because of his leg but this just totally made his spirits (and Hermione's) light up. Hermione and he just kept it like that. She felt so secure, and so did he. Neither one of them wanted a moment like this to end. They had done this before but this time for some reason was different and more passionate. It was just a feeling that overwhelmed them both now. After a while, Hermione finally released herself into his arms. He followed. She gave him passionate kiss and he returned it. Then she collapsed into his grasp and gave a sigh. They now were both smiling. Hermione whispered, "I love you" and Harry told her, "I know, I love you too. And I promise I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, ever." "I know Harry, I know." And they both fell asleep.

The next day Harry awoke and found Hermione in the same place as she was when they fell asleep. He guessed that it was sometime around 9ish. He didn't want to move himself or Hermione quite yet so he decided to lie there. When he had started to go to sleep again he herd, "Bloody Hell!" Hermione and he sat up in an instance. Ron was standing at the bottom of the stair case. Hermione let out a high pitch shriek and Harry yelled too. "RON! Get out!" yelled Hermione. He and Hermione quickly pulled the covers over themselves. "So do you guys do this every night?" "RON, GET UP STAIRS NOW! "Wha…" "UPSTAIRS NOW RONALD WEASLEY!" "I'm goin' I'm goin'" Ron ran upstairs as Hermione threw 2 pillows at him. Ron called from the top of the stairs, "Sorry to interrupt your Er- sex." Harry who was now annoyed with Ron answered, "Yeah Ron, now stay up there till we say you can come down." "Hey, I said I'm sorry!" Hermione who was angry jumped in and said, "Just do it Ron!" "Alright, Alright I'll stay up here." Hermione let out a sigh and fell backwards into Harry's arms. "Oh I'm going to get him, I'll… I'll…" Hermione started complaining. "Calm down a little bit. You're just too mad right now. I'll talk to him later on." Said Harry trying to calm Hermione and himself down."

Hermione and he started to get dressed and put the couch back to order. "You can come down now Ron. It's safe," called Harry. Ron came downstairs dressed, "Listen I am really sorry about that. I didn't mean to," Ron said. Hermione who was still a little worked up said, "Its ok. Now why don't you go into town and get some food." "Alright I will." He left to go outside.

Over the next few days, they received owls from many people about his leg and everything. "They treat it as though I'm in a hospital bed dying," he told Hermione. "They just care about you that's all." Some letters were from the ministry wishing him his best. Others were from people that were in his year at Hogwarts. He even received one from Neville, Seamus and Dean. Of course Mrs. Weasley wrote them almost daily and Lupin wrote too to see how he was doing. Fred and George even wrote a letter and attached was some things from their joke shop.

Lately he had been trying to get around a little on his crutches. He couldn't go anywhere much but it was a start. At first he had to find his balance and learn to keep his leg up. When he did have to get up and use them, it always hurt his leg and sometimes he would bump it on the table and things like that. Once Ron had even accidentally pushed a chair into it at the table. He had then thrown some bread at him.

Also, Ron had been bringing back Cho to their house and going upstairs. He would come down dazed and he could tell they had been snogging. "Does he have to do that?" asked Harry. "Bring her back here almost every night? Can't he take her somewhere different? Cho probably thinks I think she is a freak for her coming back here so much!" "I know. It doesn't bother me much, but this is our house and he just brings her here like a loaf of bread," replied Hermione. "Besides, he said he would only be staying here for a few days or so. Whatever happened to that plan?" "Just let him stay a little while longer." "Alright," Harry said. It was getting late. He had gotten up early to try and master going down the stairs. "I'm getting tired. I'm gonna head upstairs," he told Hermione. "Alright Harry. I am just going to read a little bit of _Hogwarts, a History_. Good-night." "Good-night." He gave her a kiss and headed up the stairs. He hated doing this. He had to hold the crutches in one hand, and then hop up the stairs and use the other hand to grasp the rail. When he finally made it to his room he just plopped down and fell asleep thinking about how long Ron would be staying there.

Harry got up the next morning to find Hermione curled up in ball sleeping next to him. He gave her a soft gentle kiss, grabbed his crutches and headed for the hallway. The clock read 11:00 PM. Wow he thought, I really slept in today. He started hobbling to the stairway. As he passed Ron's bedroom (The guest room that now was basically Ron's) he realized that him too was still sleeping. He figured that Cho must have done him in last night. Again, he took his crutches in one hand and hopped down the stairs trying to do it quietly and carefully. It took him about 5 minutes every time he did this, but he had to get around. He put his crutched back under his armpits and hobbled down the landing. Just as he got near the couch, his left crutch slipped on Ron's shoe. Unaware, he kept going and then lost control of the crutches and fell to the ground with them. His leg was now just filled with pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as he made a thump when he hit the floor. He herd Hermione call, "Harry is that you?" She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Harry lay there clasping his leg and moaning. Hermione got to the landing and saw him on the floor. "Harry! Are you ok?" she cried. She hurried over to him to help him up. "Wait, just give me a minute. I'll be ok." Ron, who was now aware of everything, came down the stairs half awake and muttered, "What's going on? I was in the middle of a dream where I had just won a pie eating contest and won a life time supply of Ice cream!" Harry, who could now talk told him and Hermione, "My crutch got caught in Ron's shoe, I lost control, and I fell." "Here let me help you," Hermione told him. She grabbed his right arm and helped lift him up. He let himself put half of his weight on Hermione and let her help him to the couch. "You said your crutch got caught in Ron's shoe?" asked Hermione. "Yeah," he replied as he started rubbing his leg ever so lightly. Ron who was now somewhat awake and was aware of what happened said, "Oh, sorry about that mate. I guess I was so tired last night that I just threw my shoes somewhere." "Here ya go, you can go throw them somewhere else," Harry said as he took his pair of shoes and flung them at Ron. He looked at Hermione; she looked as though she was going to punch Ron in the face like she had done to Malfoy in their 3rd year. That had been a happy moment. But she obviously restrained herself and just said to Ron, "Well next time don't leave them where Harry can trip on them!" "Sorry Hermione, Harry, I just was tired that's all. And I will put them away next time." "Alright then," Hermione stated.

Hermione then went into the kitchen to make some breakfast and she made Ron come. He guessed that she was going to give him a lesson for a punishment of making him trip. The daily prophet had come and was lying at the door. He didn't feel like moving yet so he took out his wand and said, "_Accio Daily Prophet."_ He started reading it and flipping through it. There was still no new news on anything that had to do with Voldermort. But, like Lupin had said, if they found out anything new him and Hermione would be the first to know. He set the paper down and turned on the TV. Ron was still somewhat amused by the TV. He didn't know exactly how the people from the news and everything else appeared when they clicked a button. Hermione had to explain to him that with special cameras and other equipment and satellites, the pictures were transferred into the TV and its cords and stuff.

"Harry! Breakfast!" called Hermione. "You want me to bring it out there?" "Er- I'll be there in a minute." He got up despite of the throbbing and made his way into the kitchen. It was a decently big area. It had the basic Kitchen appliances, and island and an area to eat. It was big enough for the Weasley's and themselves to eat at. It smelt like she had made pancakes. "So you made pancakes?" asked Harry. "Yes I did. And I tried to teach Ron. I think that he will be able to actually get the right ingredients in it now." Ron brought over the plate and said, "Yeah Harry I can sorta cook now! So what kind do you want? We have blueberry, plain and chocolate chip." "Uh, I'll take a chocolate chip and a plain," he replied. "Alrighty then. More blueberry for me." He sat down next to Harry and started eating. Hermione came over and sat next to Harry and took the same he had. "We'll let Ron eat the blueberry. I think then he will be happier," Hermione told him. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan." They continued to eat their pancakes and then cleaned up.

After they had all gotten cleaned and sat down they herd a knock on the door. "Who would that be?" asked Hermione. "I don' know. I'll get it though," Harry told her. He went to the door and answered it. There stood Fred and George. "Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised. Hermione got up and came over to the door too. "Hiya Harry! Nice to see ya again!" Fred said "we came by to see ya and Hermione and see how ya were doin'" George continued onto Fred's sentence. "Come in," Harry told them as he moved aside. The twins walked in. "Well I see that ya are up an' about now. Lupin said that you were in pretty much a lot of pain when he came to see you," Fred told him. "Yeah I'm feeling a better now. I have been trying to learn to use these crutches and stuff. Although, I did trip this morning on Ron's shoe and fall," Harry told them. George then asked, "Where is the rascal anyway?" asked George. His question was answered when he herd Ron say, "Hey Harry, who's at the door?" Ron came from upstairs into the living room. He stopped when he saw Fred and George and said, "What are you guys doing here?" The twins ran over to him. Fred grabbed his head and then they both gave him a noogie. "Hey! Cut that out! Common guys!" Ron called. "We're just messing with ya. Don't have anyone to bug at home now," George told him. They stopped and went and plopped onto the couch. Ron fell onto the floor. Harry and Hermione came into the room. Ron picked himself off the floor. "So you like it here?" Fred asked. "I know I sure would if I had a girl and a house to myself." He raised his eyebrows and nudged Harry in the ribs." "How's the business been at the joke shop?" asked Hermione. "It's been great," replied George. "Of course all the Hogwarts students come there on their hogsmead visits. The popular item we have been really selling is something we call the Weasley wizzer fizzer." They three of them paused and asked "What is that?" Fred pulled out what looked like a cookie. He then said, "It's our newest thing. It looks like a cookie right?" They all nodded their heads. "Well when you eat it, it tastes like one too. But then your mouth starts foaming and you start drifting off the ground and whirling in the air." Ron looked amazed and even Hermione did too. "Wow awesome!" Ron said as he went to examine it. "You betcha!" George said handing it to him. Lot's have been buying them. Word is that Filtch has even tried to ban people from visiting our shop and if they did they would be suspended. But of course, too many come and they can't suspend them all." "Can you demonstrate it?" asked Harry. "Sure we can!" they said in unison. Fred used his wand and made a rat appear. They fed it the cookie and the rat ate it eagerly. And, just as they had said, the rat's mouth started foaming. They all looked at interested. Fred and George were gleaming with pride. Then the rat floated into air. Its leg's were squirming trying to get back to the ground. Also, its mouth had stopped foaming. The rat of course was now whirling back and forth through air. It then after about a minute, went back onto the table. "It doesn't even harm it," Fred told Hermione reassuringly. "That was Brilliant!" Ron said. "Yeah defiantly!" Harry added. Hermione even managed to tell them it was pretty good. "You know Harry, Mum has been talking about you a lot. Hermione too. She will say things like, "Oh I hope his leg is feeling better" or "I hope that he and Hermione are happy and things like that," George told them. "Yeah well your mum has to know that everyone is alright." "Hey Ron, How's Cho?" asked George. "Er- she's fine. Same as we have always been. She has come here a few times even." "Ooooooooooo," they twins said in unison again. "Shut up guys!" Ron yelled. "How about you Harry? You and Hermione been "happy" lately?" asked Fred. Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Well I take it they won't say what they do here."

They all talked and listened about new joke shop pranks and everything. Fred and George were really in the business by the sound of it. "We have to be careful when working on new things at the house though," they told them. "Mum doesn't like it much." A few hours later they twins decided they would get back to the joke shop. "Well glad to see you're doing alright Harry," George told him as they got ready to leave. "And if Ron leave's any more shoe's out, just tell us and we'll take care of him" They said good-bye and then spent the rest of the hanging around the house.

Over the next 2 weeks, fall was defiantly approaching. When October came, it turned cold and you couldn't go outside without wearing a coat. But it was still just warm enough where you could go outside. He had now mastered the art of going up stairs and getting around on his crutches. Ron hadn't been bringing Cho over as much, which pleased him. It was mid afternoon and they had all been playing poker and wizard's chess when their phone rang. "I'll get it!" Ron said jumping up. "No!" shouted Hermione and Harry in unison. Last time he had used a phone was when he called Harry at the Dursley's. "Why can't I get it?" Ron asked. "Because last time you were yelling and you have only used one once before," Harry told him. "I'll go get it," Hermione said standing up and heading into the kitchen. She talked for a while and then came back in. "Who was that?" asked Harry. He had an idea. No once called them unless it was Hermione's parents. "It was my parents. They want me to come and see them. I haven't really seen or talked to them since the wedding." "Are you going to go? "Yes. Really want to see them." "Am I coming too?" "Well, I think they wanted just me. Because then I'll get to spend some time with them. Besides, we're going there for thanksgiving and you'll see them then." "But, I'm gonna miss you. And who's going to stay here?" Ron looked over and said, "I'll be here Harry!" "True, Ron will be here in case you need anything. But, I'm gonna miss you too. I just don't want to make you go see my parents because I am going." "Yeah I guess that makes sense," Harry told her. "And… you might want to start trying to figure out what the last horcruxes are." There was a moment of pause and then, "Yeah I guess I do need to maybe work on that. When are you leaving?" "Tomorrow afternoon. I'd dissaperate there but I don't want to make my parents feel too unconformable with me using magic too much now that we are overage. That's why I am borrowing a car from the ministry and driving." "How long are you staying?" Harry didn't want Hermione to leave. He would then be here alone with Ron. "I'll be there for about a week. But I promise to write or call." "You bet you will," he told Hermione as she came and sat down with him. "Well I'm going to go start packing." She then headed upstairs to the bed room. "What are ya going to do for a week Harry?" asked Ron. "Dunno. We can find something I bet."

Dinner that night was just Harry and Hermione. But that was ok because it was his last night with her before she had to leave. Ron had gone over to Cho's for once. After dinner he and Hermione watched a movie that they had rented. They had the lights down low and they had turned the bed into a couch once again. But they weren't making the mistake that they had made last time when they had the couch as a bed. He even thought Hermione was still paranoid with that incident. They had rented Hitch. It was something that Hermione had picked out. But he had to admit, it was alright. When it ended they laid together and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Ron came home around 11:10 and went straight to bed. They went up shortly after.

In bed he just laid there holding Hermione in his arms. He could tell that she didn't exactly want to leave him tomorrow but she wanted to go see her parents. She was right with him, lying back in his arms. Before they had fallen asleep, Harry put his head into her hair and gave her a kiss. Hermione turned around and did the same to his arms. They exchanged one last kiss. Hermione fell asleep with Harry holding her tight.

The next morning they both woke up at the same time. His guess was that it was something about her leaving though. For a while they didn't say anything to each other and just lied there. Because if either of them were going to say anything, it was probably going to be about her leaving this afternoon. Their peace was broken after Hermione said, "Harry, I hate to get up but I have to finish packing." She looked up at him. "Yeah, I understand. Why don't I go fix some breakfast?" "That would be nice." They both got up and Harry headed down for the kitchen as she headed for her suitcase.

Downstairs Harry got out some eggs, ham, and milk. He decided that he would cook some Omelets. He decided that if Ron didn't like him, he could just have some cereal if he hadn't eaten all of it already. Ron came downstairs just as he had said this. It was around quarter to noon. "Mornin'," Ron muttered as he came and sat down at the table. "Do you like omelets?" Harry asked as he quickly added some ham into in pan. "Not really, mum's tried making them before and they weren't exactly the greatest." He went over to the cabinet and grabbed a box of Cherrio's out of it. "You know, I never tried this cereal before until I came here. It's quite good actually." He went and took a spoon and a bowl. "Where is Hermione? Is she upstairs packing still?" Ron asked as he took a big bite out of the bowl. "She's upstairs packing," he said kind of quietly. "That's what I thought. I could hear someone moving around in there." "Yeah that's her. She'll be leaving soon." He quickly turned over the eggs and sprinkled some seasoning on them. Hermione came downstairs about 5 minutes later. "It smells good down here! What are you cooking?" she asked. "Omelets." "Oh that sounds great!" She went and sat at the table next to Ron. Ron was now slopping his cereal everywhere trying to get the last bits in his bowl. Within a few minutes, the food was done. Hermione got some plates and silverware out. He brought over the plate and shuffled an omelet on her plate. They ate the food not talking much and saying a few words now and then. Ron had finished and went to send an owl to Cho to see if she wanted to do something later on. When they finished Hermione went upstairs to take a shower. Harry took a bath after. He couldn't stand up to take a shower.

It was now 1:30. Hermione and he sat on the couch watching TV before she left. The ministry was going to send a car at 2 (Mr. Weasley put in a word). Harry really didn't want her to leave him here. But he knew that she wanted to have some time to spend with her family and that was what was best he figured. At 2 the car arrived that they had said it would.

Harry and Hermione walked outside onto the porch. The car was shiny and silver. Ron came out to say good-bye too. Hermione set down her bags. "Harry, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you here for a week or so," Hermione told him. "It's alright; I understand that you want to see your parents and spend time with them." "Thanks for understanding." She gave him a little kiss. "I'm going to miss you so much though! Don't think I won't be thinking about you when I'm there because I will." She leaned into his arms. "I know Hermione; I'm going to miss you so much too. And I'll be thinking about you." There was a slight pause. "Have a good trip Hermione," Ron told her. "Thanks Ron." She paused for a minute again and then told Harry, "Well I probably should get going. I promise to call or write or something at least once or twice." "Yes, please do. I want to know how your doing." She got up and picked up her bags and took them to the car. Harry followed. "Well, I guess that I'm off. I'll miss you lots and I Love you." "I love you too." They gave into a passionate kiss that lasted for a while. "Bye!" called Ron and Harry. "Bye!" she called back. As she drove down the drive way he gave her a last wave and Ron did the same. The car drove out of site.

Harry went back inside the house along with Ron. They both went over and sat on the couch. They didn't really say anything to each other for a while. Then Harry asked, "Are you going out with Cho tonight?" "Dunno'. I'm waiting for an owl from her." "That means I'll probably be here by myself tonight then." "Well that's alright. I'm sure you can find something to do. Besides, gives you some time to think about….well, you know." "Yeah I guess it does. But right now I don't want to get all caught up in this whole horcrux thing. I just want to be able to live my life right now." "I understand mate. You have always had to think and deal with You-know-who and other things." A few minutes later an owl flew and dropped the letter through the mail return. Ron went and got it and read it. "Well, it looks life you will be here by yourself tonight. Cho and I are going to go out and do something. Sorry to leave ya here." "It's alright. Maybe I'll just hang out and watch some TV or something. Maybe read a few things."

Ron left the house that night around 6. Harry ordered some pizza and pop and watched TV. He also turned on the news to see what was new. There was nothing on, just the same old things. A bank robbery, Detroit lions lost another football game, sports and the weather. He flipped it off after it was done and tried to clean up a little bit. Wasn't the easiest thing so he just used his wand to throw things away and placed the leftovers in the fridge for later on. Man how bored he was. With Hermione, everyone minute he had something to do and not a moment really went to waste. He went upstairs and opened his trunk. In there he found a photo album filled with pictures of his parents, Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore. He took it onto the bed and started flipping through it.

The first picture was one of ones with his parents standing outside their house with each other. The moving pictures smiled and waved at him. He hadn't looked at this book in while. The house still looked like it did now but it had more vines going up it. He turned to the next page. This page had a picture of Sirius. Harry stared at it for a while. He didn't know how long it was but it was a while. Sirius looked just as he did before he died. But in this one his hair wasn't as dirty as it had been and he had some cleaner clothes on. Below was a picture of him with Sirius. It had been taken at the burrow some time in his 5th year. They were both smiling and Sirius's arm was on his shoulder. Across from that was a picture of no other then, Dumbledore.

At this one Harry looked at it forever. Dumbledore looked as old as he had when Harry had seen him for the last time, but in this one he looked younger. He still had his long silver beard and was wearing his hat with the crescent moons and his spectacles. Dumbledore had been a father figure to Harry, next to Sirius. He always made sure that he had been protected and was safe no matter what. Plus he had learned many things about Voldermort from him. The night he was killed by Snape, was a moment he would never forget. He had peen paralyzed and under his invisibility and watched it all happen.

Both of them had been the only father type figure he had growing up. Sirius had been his godfather and always cared about him. He had written him, used the fireplace in the common room and did whatever he could for Harry. The one night at the ministry had been tough and even entering his 6th year; he wanted him to be there still.

There were other pictures of them and even a few of Lupin in there. He looked at that for almost the whole rest of the night. Before he went to bed he read a quidditch book on famous players on the London team. He went to bed that night before Ron came home. Wondering about what life would be like today if Dumbledore and Sirius had been alive.

Over the next few days, Harry just hung around the house. He didn't really have anything to do so he mostly read a few books that he had stacked up. Ron wasn't home that much. The night that he looked at the photo album, Ron didn't even come home that night. He walked through the door the next morning wearing the same clothes he had the day before and was a mess. He had just told Harry, "I Er- went to go see if there was any bagels downtown." Harry had just nodded and said, "Sure" and let him go upstairs to get some sleep. He talked to Lupin and he said that lately he was staying at the Weasley's because some of the werewolf's had been fighting with him. But not to worry and he was alright. Also said that Bill and Fleur went apartment hunting and that they probably weren't going to On Wednesday night the phone rang before he was going to bed. He knew who that was right away and reached quickly for the phone at the bedside table. "I'm getting it!" he called to Ron. Ron had obviously been coming to answer it and herd him mutter "oh man!" Harry answered it and said, "Hello?" "Harry? It's me!" A smile spread across his face. "Hey, how are you? I miss you so much!" Harry asked her as he straightened himself up. "I'm good. I would be better if you were here by my side though." She sighed. "I miss you lots too." "How's your parents house?" "It's great. Really, it is. My parents were so happy to see me. We went to the movies, visited some old family friends and some other things." "Sounds like you're having fun." "I am. But what have you been doing?" "Nothing really, it's been really dull." There was a short pause. "When are you coming home?" asked Harry. "I'll be here till Sunday and should be home in the afternoon." "That long?" "Yes Harry, I'm sorry. I really do want to see you again though. My parents told me to tell you hi and give you their best wishes." "Tell them I say hi too and thanks." Ron came and asked, "Who is it?" He mouthed Hermione and Ron walked away. "Well, I called to tell you good night." "You did?" "Well, it is 11:30. Why else would I be calling? Never mind don't answer that." "Alright I won't." "Good-night Harry." "Good-night." They both hung up the phone.

On Saturday he decided to tag alone with Cho and Ron when they went out. He didn't have anything else to do. Ron had offered too. They apparated and met Cho in Hogsmead. She was a little surprised to see him at first. She had blushed. "Hey Cho how are you?" Ron called as he got near her. "Hi Ron," she had said. "I brought Harry along today, if that's ok. Hermione's away visiting her parents." "No that's fine. So where do you want to go today?" Then Ron and she had a discussion about what to do with their Saturday. Finally they settled on visiting Honey Dukes and then going shopping for some things. Harry thought that there he could buy Hermione some honey sweets and some of the chocolate that she liked. That way she could get it as a present when she came home. Ron had bought some honey sweets too along with some dark chocolate bars and peppermint bark. Afterwards Ron and Cho were going to go have a picnic and he decided that he would just go wander around for a while. He didn't exactly feel like watching those two feed each other and then start making out.

He set off down the little stoned street. All the same shops were still there. All except the old joke shop that was there before Fred and George opened theirs. He decided he would first go see Fred and George while he had nothing else to do. He hobbled into the shop that had some people in there. They say him come in and Fred came over and greeted him at once. "Hey Harry what are you doing here?" asked Fred. "Just came by to see how business was. Tagged along with Ron and Cho but they're off on a date." Fred quickly called to George who was ringing up a customer, "I'll be back in a few. Gonna go "accidentally" run into Ron on his date with Cho." "Bring one of the little camera things too and tape it!" He tossed him a little button that was a camera. He fastened it on. "Where are they at?" asked Fred. "Er- down at the pond. But I don't think he'll…" "He never does but we need some blackmail. See ya later Harry!" He ran out of the door. George finished up and came to talk to him. "So where is Hermione?" "She's visiting her parents. She's coming home tomorrow though." "I see. Well, while you're here I'll show you were everything is. We re-arranged it a bit since you've been here." George showed Harry new editions and even saw the Weasley Fizzer wizzers which were half way gone. He picked a few deciding that he would give Ron a few because he was so amazed with them when the showed them. "You're in luck Harry! I'll let ya get them free. You're friends of ours and we give discounts." "You don't have to do that." "Well I'm gonna." He went and rang up a customer who was buying some fizzer wizzers and some other things. Fred then came back looking like he ran. "I went and "bumped" into Ron on his date. I caught some of it on tape too. Then when they were snogging I went up to him, sat down and just started talking to him. Then he started shooting spells at me and hit me with some cookies," Fred said taking off the camera. "I ran then and captured a few last shots." "Nice one brother!" George called over. "Well I'm going to get going. Bye!" called Harry as he put the bag on his arm and grabbed his crutches. "Bye Harry!" they had called back.

He started walking to the three broom sticks. He was thirsty and pretty hungry. Inside it was pretty noisy but not as loud as it had been when Hogwarts students all came here. He sat up at the counter and ordered a glass of butter beer and a cinnamon bun. When he was sitting there reading the _daily prophet,_ he herd a familiar voice. He turned at there was Hagrid. "Hagrid?" Harry asked as he spun around. "Harry! Is that you?" He made his way to where he was sitting. "How have ye been? Where's Hermione at?" he gave him a big pat on the back which made him fall backwards slightly. "I've been good. Hermione's off visiting her parents." "What happened to yer' leg? It wasn't anything to do with you-know-who was it?" "No, I just had an accident. Fell down the stairs and broke it." "Hope ye feel better about that." "Are you still keeping up with the order?" "Yup I have. Notin' really going on though." "What about Hogwarts? Is everything alright there? Is…" he was cut off by Hagrid. He was sitting and yet, he was still huge. "Yes everythin's fine. McGonagall has everthin' under control. Ginny's been stoppin' by to say 'Ello and stuff. She's really enjoying her last year there." The owner brought over their drinks and food and they sat and talked for around an hour and a half or so. He told him about how he tagged along with Ron and Cho and how he decided to leave them to their date and he told them all about how the school was being run this year. It was getting near dinner time and he hated to leave Hagrid. "Hagrid, Er- I hate to leave but its getting late and should probably go." Hagrid looked at his watch and said, "Oh wow! Look a' the time. Nice to see ye again 'Arry. Really miss talkin' to ye lot. Bye!" "Bye Hagrid!" He walked out of the three broomsticks and out of sight. Harry went to see if Ron and Cho were still there. They were still sitting even though it was nearly dark. He then apparated back to the house knowing that Ron wouldn't be here till later.

He was right. Ron didn't get home till later on. "Hey Harry, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going back home tomorrow. Talked to mum and she said that Fleur and Bill are gone. Plus I reckon that she wants me back." Harry was actually quite please to hear that Ron was going to go home and not permanently move in with them. "Yeah that's fine Ron." "I'll go tomorrow afternoon." He then walked upstairs and went to bed. Harry didn't question his all of a sudden change in heart and let it go. He sat on the couch for a while and just laid there. He was looking forward to Hermione coming home tomorrow so that he would have her back with him knowing that she was safe. He herd a big THUNK upstairs and knew that Ron must have been trying to get into bed but tripped over his things. He made his way upstairs and peered into Ron's room where Ron was laying on the floor with his face down into the carpet. "Are you alright mate?" he asked him. "I'm fine. Just, sleepy and don't want to move," Ron mumbled as he dragged him up off the floor and slid into bed. "Night," Harry had called as he went towards his bedroom. Everything was so quiet and he liked it better knowing Hermione would be knowing Hermione would be lying next to him tomorrow night.

On Saturday night he had slept really well. He didn't know why but he did. He got up sometime around 10:15 and took his bath, and gotten dressed to go downstairs. Ron had put some of his things down by the door. They didn't eat breakfast but had a brunch. Around 1:30 Ron decided to leave. "How come you decided to go back home?" asked Harry. "I dunno. I guess that I knew that you wanted some time with Hermione and I kinda miss mum's cooking and stuff." "Thanks. Well I'll see ya in a little while then?" "Yeah I think so." They said "bye" and Ron left. He herd the crack and knew that he was gone. Now he only had to wait for Hermione to get home some time today.

3:15, 3:45, 3:57, 4:45. He kept glancing at the clock. It seemed as thought every time he looked at it time didn't move whatsoever. He tried watching TV, reading the paper and even pacing back and forth on his crutches. Finally he settled on keeping the TV. What time was she planning on coming home? Did he hear her right? Around 5:15 Harry was watching TV when he thought he herd a noise. Then the door opened and he herd, "Harry? Are you here?" He turned off the TV and hobbled as quickly as he could toward the door. When he got near it he saw Hermione standing there. "Hermione!" She ran up to him and clenched her arms around him and hugged him. He dropped his crutches and balanced himself so he could hold her tight. "Harry, I'm so happy to see you," she had told him. "I'm so happy to see you too. I missed you so much." He put his head into her hair and gave her a kiss. Then after a while they looked up at each other and gave each other a long passionate kiss. After that he hugged her again and then picked up his crutches. "Are you going to get your bags now?" he asked her. "Not right now. I'll get them later on." They then again started kissing and hugging each other happy to be reunited after a little over a week. Finally she asked, "Where's Ron at?" "He went back home. I'll tell you more later." They went over to the couch and help each other tight. "So how was your visit?" "It was great spending time with them, but I missed you too much. What did you do?" "Well, yesterday I went into Hogsmead. When I was at the three broomsticks, I ran into Hagrid." "You did? How is he? I haven't talked to him in a while." "He was good. Said everything at Hogwarts was under control and stuff. Also said he misses us. Which reminds me, I got you something." He got up and fetched the candy he had gotten at Honey dukes. "Thanks Harry!" Hermione told him.

After a while they ordered some food and ate a nice quiet dinner alone. She told him how her parents were and that they would go there for thanksgiving. "So Ron left?" she asked Harry. "Yeah, this afternoon. He said that he thought he would give us sometime together and stuff like that." "I didn't think Ron had it in himself to leave here." "Well we never know what Ron is going to do."

After dinner they sat on the couch together just cuddling with each other while he stroked her hair. He held her in her arms and she laid there enjoying it all the same. They kept the lights down low and the TV off. Near quarter to 12 they went upstairs to go to bed. When they had gotten their pajama's on they curled up in bed with each other with the covers on. Harry smiled and thought about how he liked having Hermione with him. Hermione was thinking about the same thing except she was thinking about how he made her feel safe. They both fell asleep holding one another.

The next morning Harry woke up and looked down at Hermione. She woke up then too. "Good-morning," she said sleepily as she turned to face Harry. "Good-morning to you too," he said to her fixing himself up. "Are you hungry? I can go down and fix us something to eat," he told her. "Yeah I am a little. Can we have some muffins?" "Yeah I'll make them. They'll be better then Ron's I promise." They both let out a laugh recalling the muffins Ron had tried to make that tasted like poison. They got up out of bed and went downstairs. Hermione went to fetch the _daily prophet _that was in front of the door and read it while Harry whipped up some blueberry, chocolate chip and strawberry muffins. Then he herd Hermione shout, "Harry! Harry come here quick!" He threw the batter into the oven and hurried into the living room. "What is it? What's wrong?" "It's the Ministry, They've been robbed!" She pointed to the heading on the front page. "Robbed? Who did it? What did they take?" "I don't know. It says here that this morning when some people went into work they said that alarms were going off and the place was a mess. Then the police came shortly." "Any suspects?" "No not yet. They interviewed some people who were outside of it before it happened and they said they saw some figures but couldn't identify anyone." "I'll send an owl to the Weasley's. Mr. Weasley might know something about this. He took out a piece of parchment from the desk drawer in the corner of the room, scribbled something down and then ran up to get Hedwig. He told her to peck them so they would write back quickly.

After lunch Hedwig came with a note. Harry gave her a treat and then read it. It said,

_Harry and Hermione,_

_We don't have a connection on who did it but we think it could have possibly been a death eater with inside connections. Please be careful and we will tell you of anything new relating to what happened. Take care,_

_Mr. Weasley_

"A death eater? Why would they want to break into the ministry?" Harry asked Hermione. "I don't know. But you saw what he wrote. If it was a death eater we would need to be careful." "Yeah you're right. I'm one of their main targets. I guess we'll just have to find out when everyone else does." He looked at Hedwig who looked like she wanted to go outside again. He went over and opened a window and let her outside. "Well what do ya want to do now?" asked Harry. He had to admit, he was quite bored. "Why don't we just go and watch a movie or something? Enjoy each others company." "Sounds great to me." Hermione went and popped in a DVD. It was Charlie and the Chocolate factory. They sat and watched it while they ate popcorn and the candy he had bought in Hogsmead. "I love the oompa loompa's," Harry told her. "Why?" "Because their like little short guys who work in a chocolate factory." Hermione started laughing and threw some popcorn at him. He did the same.

Over the next few days, they stayed at home and hung around. Harry even had gotten out his fire bolt and polished it. On Thursday they sat down to watch the news before going to bed. The beginning music played and it began. "Its action news 11:30. Now its time for tonight's breaking news. Today a young girl around 18 or so was found by a creek just outside of London dead." They put up a picture of a girl. It was Lavender Brown. "Oh my gosh!" Hermione screamed. "It's Lavender! No…." The news continued. "The young girl was found with no evidence of being murdered and seemed to be perfectly fine." "No, it can't be it just can't!" She turned her head into Harry's shoulder and started crying. Harry was pretty shocked too. Lavender had sort of been Hermione's friend and they still new her pretty well. She had shared a dorm with her too. "Y-you d-don't t-think that this h-has anything t-to d-do with r-robbery d-do you?" Hermione muffled in between sobs. "It might. I just don't know." He stroked her hair to try and calm her down. He wondered if Ron knew. He had dated her for a little in their 6th year. After a few minutes Hermione lifted her head up and said, "I'm sorry. I was just so shocked. I mean we knew her pretty well and…" "I know. I feel that way too. Now why don't we go up to bed? It's getting sorta late." They walked upstairs and changed and got into the bed. Hermione stripped down and climbed in bed. She looked at Harry wearily. "Do you really want to now? After…" "Yes. It will make me feel a whole lot better. Part of it because I know that it wasn't you." "Alright." He stripped down too and climbed into bed with her. She started giving him little kisses and he did the same. Then he felt more conferrable and picked up the pace a little bit. After a while they stopped and he laid his head down on the pillow. He thought about Lavender and the ministry robbery. Were they related somehow?"

It was 2 in the morning when they was a _crack_. Harry herd it and paid no attention. Then he herd, "Harry, Hermione? Are you here?" Then the bed room door burst open. Hermione and he both sat up instantly and they both let out a scream. The hall light was on and there he could see stood Lupin. "Oh….Er-…..I… am so sorry," Lupin began. They pulled the covers over them selves. "What are you doing here Lupin?" asked Harry. "It's 2 in the morning!" Hermione exclaimed. "I….am so sorry. Er-…Listen, you 2 need to get dressed _now _and meet me downstairs." "Why?" asked Harry sleepily. "There's no time for explanations now. Just get dressed quickly."

Lupin left the room and went downstairs. Hermione looked at Harry. "Do you think something's wrong?" asked Hermione. "I dunno. But we need to get dressed." They both climbed out of bed half awake and threw on some clothes. They walked downstairs. Harry nearly tripped with his crutches again. Being barely awake and trying to move with them wasn't exactly the smartest thing. Lupin stood downstairs and had turned on a light. "Lupin what's going on? Is someone hurt? Is…" Harry started asking but Lupin interrupted. "Listen, there isn't anytime to explain things now. All I can say is that you 2 could be in extreme danger and we need to get you out of here soon." He looked at Hermione's face. She looked terrified and she grasped onto his arm. Harry himself felt white and pale. "Where are we going? How are we getting there?" asked Harry wearily. "For now we must go to the burrow. Then later we will move into Grimauld place. And we will apparate." "Lupin can't you just tell us why we have to leave?" Hermione asked. "Like I told you, you are in danger and there is no time. Now are you ready?" Hermione and he both nodded. Then with a _crack _they were in a black swirl. A few moments later they were standing outside the burrow. It was pitch black out. "_Lumos,"_ Lupin whispered. They made their way to the door and knocked. "Is that you Lupin?" someone whispered from behind the door. "Yes Molly." The door opened and Mrs. Weasley stood there at the door. "Harry Hermione! Come in, come in!" she ushered them inside. "Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her. "Oh I'm so glad you 2 are alright! You're not hurt are you?" She swung her arms around them and gave them a big hug. Harry was such in a tight squeeze that he dropped his crutches. Then she examined them. "We're fine," Hermione told her reassuringly. "Please go ahead and take a seat," Mrs. Weasley told them. They went and sat on the couch. "Now could someone please tell us why we are in danger and came here at 2 in the morning?" Harry asked. Lupin came and sat across from them.

"You know what happened to Lavender Brown I suppose?" Lupin asked. They nodded their heads. "And I know you herd about the ministry robbery. Well, we know for a fact that Lavender was murdered by a death eater. It was Wormtail to be exact. He saw Lavender earlier and asked her something. When she refused to tell him he killed her. Now we think these are related and that he could have asked her about you. We aren't entirely sure yet. But we do think that right now you are in danger and should stay away from the house for a while." Hermione was white again and started to cry a little. Harry put her arm around and rubbed her shoulder a little. "So you don't know what he asked her?" asked Harry. "No. But we can't risk it. In the morning we will all be going to Grimauld place. We disguised it differently too so Snape or others would be able to get in. Only the most recent members of the Order will be able to get in." They paused a minute while Harry and Hermione tried to absorb everything. "Ginny will be arriving there in a few days to come here for thanksgiving. McGonagall decided to let students go home if they wanted for Thanksgiving this year," Mrs. Weasley told them. Harry could tell he was getting as white as Hermione. Mrs. Weasley brought in a glass of water for both of them. "We are all going to Grimauld place because Voldemort and his followers know who is close to Harry," Lupin said suddenly. "Where is everyone else?" Hermione said suddenly. She hadn't said anything for a while. "Ron, Fred and George are all upstairs. Bill and fleur have been notified about everything and Charlie too. They will probably be there later tonight or tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said.

There were a few moments of silence and then Ron and the twins came downstairs. "Is Harry here yet? Oh hiya Harry, Hermione! Didn't know you were here," George had said. "You herd the whole thing over your extendable ears didn't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes," The 3 said in unison. "Not surprising," Mrs. Weasley mumbled. "So how long are they staying with us?" Ron asked. "Probably until after thanksgiving," Lupin told them. "We were going to go to my parents for thanksgiving," Hermione told him. "You can still go. It might be smarter to be in a muggle area." "Where is Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked. "He's off doing some things. He'll be here later. Harry, Hermione, I'm sorry I don't have a bed or anything available right now so I'm afraid you'll have to use the couch for now," Mrs. Weasley told them. "That's alright, the couch will be fine," Hermione said quietly. Some blankets and pillows then came from upstairs. Harry put one Hermione. Then Lupin and Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen. The 4 sat on the furniture for a while. "Reckon we should go listen to what their saying?" asked Fred. "No, I think they have learned from previous experience and tell us later. Besides, they know we're old enough to hear," Harry told them. Hermione laid her head down on Harry's shoulder, still a little shocked from everything that had just happened. He stroked her hair a little bit trying not to draw too much attention from the other 3. Harry had to admit, her was quite tired himself. The old grandfather clock read 2:30. 5 minutes later Lupin and Mrs. Weasley came back into the room. "Harry we have…." Lupin stopped when he saw them all asleep. Mrs. Weasley went over and put blankets on everyone. Harry and Hermione were with each other on the couch, Ron was on the floor with his mouth wide open and starting to snore a little, and the twins were asleep on the other littler couch across from the one Harry and Hermione were on. Lupin looked at everyone and the said to Mrs. Weasley, "We'll let them get their sleep, tell them the rest when they wake up."

The old grandfather clock was ringing and the sun was shining through the windows into the living room. "Harry, Hermione. Wake up. It's Lupin." Harry opened his eyes and saw Lupin standing over him and Hermione. Hermione stirred and turned around too. "W-what t-time is it?" Hermione asked yawning. "It's 12:30. Mrs. Weasley told me to wake you up so you can get cleaned up." "But we don't have anything with us. We left everything at our house," Harry told him. "Don't worry, we sent Mad-eye over to get some things. He'll be back shortly. Until then just go into the kitchen and get something to eat. The others are in there as well." Hermione and Harry got off the couch and into the kitchen. "Morning dears. Please take a seat and I'll have some food with you in a minute," Mrs. Weasley told them. They took a seat next to Ron and the twins. "Morning Harry, Hermione," Ron told them. "Morning Ron. What time did you get up?" asked Harry. "Probably an hour and a half or something like that ago." "Mad-eye was here? How come we didn't hear him? Did anyone else come?" "You were probably fast asleep. Everyone was quiet and tried not to wake you guys. I think he came sometime around 11. There was dad and Charlie but they left." Mrs. Weasley brought over some soup, bread and drinks. "You're dad was here. Where is he now?" "He came by to make sure you and Hermione got here. He left to go to the ministry for a few hours." They all helped themselves to the food and ate almost the rest of the meal in silence.

Just as they had finished up there was a knock on the door. A few minutes later Mad-eye Moody walked through the kitchen door. "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George," he said to them. "Hello Mad-eye," Harry and Hermione told him. "Harry, Hermione, I got some of your clothes. They're in the other room by the couch." "Thanks," Harry told him. He and Hermione went in and found 2 suitcases. They picked them up and went upstairs to change.

They came downstairs about 20 minutes later. Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, Mad-eye and Mr. Weasley were all now standing in the main room. "Hi Harry!" Mr. Weasley said as he came and gave him a pat of the back. He did the same to Hermione. "Er- are we going to Grimauld place today?" asked Harry as everyone was staring at him (he really hated it when people did this.) "Yes we are. In a matter of fact we will be leaving shortly," He told him. Ron had come down too now. "Hiya dad," Ron said as he went and stood next to Harry. "Hey Ron where's you're…." His question was answered when there was a loud _bam!_ Upstairs. "Oh no," Mrs. Weasley said. She quickly went upstairs to see what happened. It didn't take long before they herd, "YOU IDIOTS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? TRYING OUT THESE NEW THINGS OF YOURS! YOU'VE MADE A MESS! WHEN YOUR FATHER SEES THIS…." "Oh come on! We…" "WEREN'T THINKING? I THINK THAT'S IT! YOU 2 GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW AND TAKE THESE THINGS WITH YOU!" "But mum…" "GO!" Then there was footsteps coming down the stairs. Fred and George came down laughing but yet somewhat ashamed. Mr. Weasley went upstairs to see what the ruckus was all about. "What did you guys do?" Hermione asked them. "We blew a hole in the roof and part of the wall with our new joke bombs," George answered. "We'll explain later," Fred told them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came downstairs a few minutes later. "We put some wood it for now. It will do until we get back," Mr. Weasley said. The clock struck again and it now said 1:30. "Look at the time, we better start going," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked red from her yelling. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked them. "Some of us will be apparating. The rest will go by floo powder, they finally unclogged the interceptions," Lupin told them. "Let's see…..Hermione, Mrs. Weasley. I and Mad-eye will go by floo powder. The rest will apparate. I know how much Fred and George enjoy doing so." He reached in and grabbed some floo powder and yelled, "Grimmauld place!" he vanished. "You're next Hermione," Mad-eye told her. She did the same as Lupin. "Harry and Ron, you 2 apparate together in pairs," Mrs. Weasley told them. Ron grabbed Harry's crutch and with a _crack_, they had went out of site too. Within moments, they landed outside of Grimauld place. Then came Mr. Weasley, Fred and George and the others. Mr. Weasley told them to back away from where the house would appear. He put and invisibility charm over them so no muggles would see. He then started to tap his wand into the air as if to enter some sort of code. Then he pushed something and entered more codes. Suddenly, the house appeared like it had done before on the night of his wedding.

They all walked inside and surveyed it. Lupin and Hermione and the rest of the gang were standing around in the main room. "Well it looks like we all made it," Mr. Weasley said. Hermione came over and took Harry's bag. "I'll take it upstairs. You probably don't want to hobble up all of them," Hermione said to him. "Yeah sure thanks." She took them and headed up the flights of stairs. The place still seemed to be in decent condition. They would have to clean it a little again but it was better then it had been at times. "Why don't you lot all go unpack upstairs?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Harry," Lupin stopped him. "I need to talk to you and Hermione alone when you get done." "Er-yeah sure thing." He then apparated upstairs like Fred and George had. He looked at the rooms. He wondered what one Hermione had gone in. "Hermione? Where are you?" "In here!" she called from a room that had been the one next to Ron's when they stayed here last. "I picked this one if that's ok? We might end up not sharing a room though when Ginny comes home. We could be short." "Well, we're fine for now." He and Hermione went and set up the bed and the put some of their things in the drawers. "Lupin wants to talk to us when we're done," he told Hermione. "What about?" "I dunno. Probably about us coming here." They finished putting some shirts away and they went back downstairs. They went and found Lupin in the kitchen along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mad-eye. "You Er- wanted to see us Lupin?" asked Hermione. "Ah yes. Please sit down." They took a seat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the others left the room.

"First, I want to say that I am very sorry about last night. I didn't mean to…" Lupin started. "It's alright Lupin, Just please don't tell anyone about us alright?" Harry asked. "I won't you can trust me. Anyway the reason I wanted to see you was because there is something to discuss. If one of Voldermort's supporters is following you we need to be careful. After a few weeks I would really like for you guys to be able to go home. And if that is the case, you would need someone to keep a watch over you." He and Hermione stared at him Blankley. "Someone to watch over us?" Hermione asked. "Yes. I know that it seems like it's a drastic measure but it could be for the best. Voldermort tends to work in strange ways. He will think we would have forgotten about the things that happened and try to send someone unexpectedly." "So if that does happen, someone will be able to help protect us?" Harry asked. "Yes." "But, how would we have someone watch over us all the time? I mean, someone can't just wait outside our house," Hermione said. "That is true. That is why Mad-eye can hook up a shield. It is only temporary and should work. It will recognize any of us in the order and such and Mad-eye is pretty up to date with the latest death eaters. Only you, Hermione and the members of the Order will be able to get through it." There was a pause. "Will we have to have it forever?" asked Harry. "No, only for a few months or something until we know it's ok. It'll be invisible and like nothing is even there."

They sat and talked about it for a long time. Near dinner Harry and Hermione went back upstairs just to hang out a little bit. "I don't like what's happening to us," Hermione said. "I don't like thinking about the fact that someone could be after us." "I don't either. But eventually we are going to have to face him. Or his death eaters." Hermione scooted next to him on the bed. "Why don't we just hang out for a little bit and let everything just soak in?" Harry asked her. "Yeah I guess that's a good idea." Ron was in the room next to them experimenting with Fred and George's newest inventions with them. They had decided to leave Hermione and him alone knowing what had happened to them in the last 24 hours. He would tell Ron everything later on. He sat with Hermione on the bed and thought about the things Lupin had said. Death eaters could be after him. He, like Hermione didn't like to think about any of this either.

The next days that passed seemed to drag on. It was actually quite boring. They of course had a little bit of cleaning but not much, due to the fact the Lupin stayed there and helped take care of buck beak. He and Hermione spent some time together but the one thought still haunted them and made them both off. One day Ron had asked Harry to take his laundry downstairs and Harry thought he said turn him into a prairie dog with hairs. He did and when Hermione walked in the room she turned him back. Fred and George of course and took pictures for future references. But Ron was understanding and knew that it wasn't too good of a time.

Ron walked into the room. "Harry, you want to play a game of wizard's chess?" "What? Oh yeah sure. Give me a second." "Alright, I'll go set it up." Harry got up off of the bed and went into Ron's room. Hermione was downstairs with Mrs. Weasley trying to keep herself busy. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Trying to make herself useful or read some books. "Are you ready to loose?" Harry said to Ron as he went and sat next to him. "I would be asking you the same thing." They played for about an hour or so until they were called down for dinner. Right when they went to sit down the bell rung. A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley came back and Tonks was at her side. "Tonks!" Hermione had said when she saw her. She went over and gave her a hug. They hadn't seen each other in over a year or so, so it was a nice reunion. She went and took a seat next to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley brought over some pork roast, potatoes and pumpkin juice and they all began to eat. "What have you been up to lately Tonks?" Hermione asked her. "Just the usual stuff like helping the Order out. I a-actually had the n-night s-shift last n-night and a-am pretty t-tired. I'm sorry I missed the wedding. But I saw some pictures and it looked great." "I can show you the photo album after dinner if you like," Hermione told her. "I would love to see it!" They had many different conversations and then they went upstairs to go talk some more. The rest remained at the table and sat and talked.

Hermione and Tonks were with each other until it was late. She had come in laughing and smiling. He knew that Hermione missed having girlfriends around to talk to. "I take it that you had fun with Tonks?" asked Harry. "Yes I did. I don't remember the last time I hung out with girlfriends. No offence." "No offence taken. You deserve to hang out with other people." She went over and sat next to Harry on the bed. "How long do you think that we'll be here?" Harry asked her. "I don't know. But I hope it's soon. Why don't why go to bed?" Harry could see that she wasn't conferrable talking about this. "Yeah I'm getting tired." They got into their pajamas and fell asleep.

Harry awoke to the ruckus downstairs. He pulled on his glasses and apparated to see what was happening. He went to find Bill and Fleur standing in the middle of the room being greeted by everyone. They saw Harry and Bill said, "Hey Harry! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." "Harry went over to him and gave him a pat on the back. "I'm doing great. Except for recent events." "Eeelo Arry," Fleur said to him. "Hello Fleur. Good to see you again too." Hermione came downstairs then too. "Bill! Fleur! Good to see you again!" she came over and greeted them as well. "Why don't we all go in and have some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. They all nodded and went into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the air. Bill and Fleur started telling them about the places they had been and apartments that they had found and are considering buying. "No one's said anything about Harry have they?" Mr. Weasley had asked. "There has been talking about the robbery and such, but nothing I herd had anything to do with Harry." Harry was in the spotlight suddenly. He really hated this. He liked some attention but not a lot. "Lupin said that nothing unusual has been happening lately and things are pretty quiet." Hermione smiled slightly and looked at him. "Well that's good isn't it? I mean, we might be able to go home soon?" There was a pause and then Lupin said, "Well, in a way yes but it isn't exactly all clear yet." That still gave him some hope, Hermione too. They all sat and chatted excitedly with one another for a while until Mr. Weasley had to leave for work and Lupin said he had some business to take care of. The party of 9 then died down to 5 when Fred and George left also to go to the joke shop. Ron, Hermione and Harry went upstairs and Ron went to get cleaned up because he was going to go out with Cho and then bring her back here for dinner later. "Now what do you want to do?" Harry asked Hermione. "I don't know. Maybe we could ask someone to go get the TV for us? That way we can all maybe watch a movie together later?" "That sounds good to me." "I'll be right back and go ask." She came back about 5 minutes later. "What did she say?" "Mrs. Weasley thought that it was a great idea. Tonks is going to go over and get the TV, DVD player and some movies. I told her specifically how to unhook everything." "Well that'll give us something to do when she gets back." "What do we do until then?" Hermione asked him. "Well we could…. Maybe….." "Harry! Here? Right now?" He nodded his head. "I like your thinking." "Wait," Harry said. He quickly pulled out his wand and said something. "Sound/lock barrier." Hermione nodded. Harry stood up and Hermione ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. With just one kiss they were both down on the bed.

"Arry, rmione? Vat is ze doing in zhere?" Fleur was at the door. "We are Er- just looking at some things," Harry called to her. "Alright, Zi was jus' wonderzing cuz ye were very hiddeneen like." Harry then focused his attention back to Hermione. A few minutes later they herd Tonks call, "Harry! Hermione! I'm back!" They both sat upright and quickly got dressed to go meet Tonks. "Did you get everything alright?" Hermione asked when they appeared downstairs. "Well it took a while but I finally managed. Muggles have very complicated equipment now days." Hermione went and started to hook up everything. Within 10 minutes everything was ready. Harry and Hermione sat and turned on the TV. The others had come in a little bit later to look at this new item. They knew that Mr. Weasley would find this fascinating and would want to examine it. Mrs. Weasley even seemed to think that the TV was quite interesting. She enjoyed flipping through channels and watching the pictures appear. Around dinner they had all been watching it and were hard to pry them away from it. When Cho and Ron had come back they were all in front of it. Of course they did turn it off to go and greet Cho and everything. "Hello Cho! How good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said as she went and gave her a hug. Cho looked kind of shocked when she did so. "Tonks went over and picked up our TV and DVD player," Harry told them as the two stood there staring at the TV. "Do you know what a TV is?" Harry asked Cho. "Yes I am. My parents went through a phase of trying new muggle things." "We also have a few movies and we thought we could watch one," Hermione added. "That would be great huh Ron?" Cho asked Ron turning towards him. "Yeah that is a good idea." Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and the others left to leave the 4 of them alone. Harry and Ron did try to jester to Fred and George to leave the room but they didn't exactly follow so they decided to let them stay. They all agreed to watch the movie Madagascar. Fred and George seemed to enjoy it. Mrs. Weasley had cooked some popcorn and other things for them to eat.

When the movie was all done they were laughing and joking around. "I just love those penguins!" Ron told them. "Yeah Ron they are kind of like you," George told him. Harry and Hermione started laughing along with Fred and Cho who stifled a laugh. Ron quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. George did the same but then spilled the butter beer on Ron that he was holding. Ron quickly got up and threw some on George. Before they knew it Ron and George were wrestling each other down to the ground and throwing a few punched at one another. Harry quickly started poking them with his crutches and Cho and Hermione were yelling at them to stop it. Fred being Fred was telling George to "Aim for his right!" or "Pull his hair and then get him on the cheek!" Soon Mrs. Weasley and Lupin came running up from the kitchen. "Oh my word! Stop it you two! Stop it now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Lupin went over and tore them apart. "What is going on?" asked Mrs. Weasley. They 2 stood up and brushed off their shoulders. Cho was now sitting back in on the couch. "We were fighting," mumbled Ron. "And what about exactly?" "George made some comment about me being a physco path," Ron mumbled. "Well he is sometimes!" "I am not!" "Are too!" Fred and George said in unison. "Alright that is enough! I don't want to hear anymore. Since Ron is here with his date you 2 (pointing at Fred and George) go upstairs now! With a _crack_ they were gone. "You 4 just stay in here for a while why don't you? Remus, why don't we go back into the kitchen?" They both walked away. "Sorry about Cho," Ron told her as he sat down next to her. "I just let my temper get to me sometimes." "That's alright Ronniekins, you are ok right?" "Yeah I'm fine." Harry saw that he did though have a few scratches and maybe a bruise. He didn't get a chance to see George's face. "Well it's still sort of early, why don't we see what's on TV?" Hermione piped up. They took out the movie flipped on the TV.

Harry and Ron were in Ron's room after Cho had left. It was now 11:23. "That George, sometimes I just wanna….." Ron started complaining. "Well you should know that they were partially joking," Harry told him. "Yeah but even so they probably meant most of what they said." All of a sudden there was a _crack_ and Fred and George appeared. "Hello all," Fred called. "Hey! You apparated on my new clothes!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh sorry about that mate, here have some money." Fred tossed a few galleons in his hand. Harry could see now that George was a little cut up too with a bruise. Ron had managed to get a few punched at him after all. "Sorry bout earlier mate," George said. "But I have to admit that it was funny." "We let the penguins get the best of us. Who knew that we would be inspired by penguins from a movie?" Fred said. Harry muttered a quiet laugh. "Well….don't say anything like that again. At least not in front of Cho," Ron said stuttering. "And thanks, I will keep this money." He put the galleons in his pocket. "Well we just thought we would come and say that. That way if mom asks if we "forgave" each other it can be somewhat true," George said. They then left again. "I don't know if I will ever understand those 2," Ron said looking at Harry. "I don't know if I will ever either."

Over the next 2 weeks things kept going as they had been. Everyone had been watching to TV at one time or another and Harry and Hermione found one of the few times they could use it was later on at night. Mr. Weasley had come home that one night completely fascinated and started examining it. He even took a few photos' to take them into work and put them on his office wall. Ginny would be here by the weekend for Thanksgiving break that McGonagall was letting them have if chosen. Harry was in their room sitting on the bed staring up at the wall. He was bored but didn't really feel like moving. He was thinking about the outdoors and everything. He really did miss going outside and taking walks with Hermione. His leg started itching and Harry tried rubbing the cast to help it. "How much longer am I going to have to wear this thing?" He asked himself. A few minutes later Hermione came into the room. "What are you doing Harry?" she asked. "Nothing, I'm just pretty bored I guess. What are you doing?" "Same here, I was just talking to Tonks that's all. I was looking at the calendar and it has been almost 6 weeks or so since you hurt your leg. I talked to Lupin and he thought it would be fine if we went to the doctor's office to go get it checked," Hermione explained to him. "What day?" "Probably next Tuesday." "That's alright with me. It is still a little sore from the other day when Fred hit it with that chair he was levitating." Hermione came and sat next to him. "Well another plus side about this is that we get to leave the house," She told him as she snuggled up next to him. "Yeah I know. I'm looking forward to being out where it is somewhat sunny and in fresh air." They laid down on the bed. "When do you think this will ALL be over?" Hermione asked Harry. "I don't know Hermione, I just don't know. But I know that whatever happens we will stick together through it all. I'm _never_ going to let anything happen to you. NEVER." She turned around and looked him. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I know you won't Harry Potter. But I want _you _to know that I'm there for you to help in any way I can. I care too much about you too let anything happen to you either." They both gave one another a hug and kiss and relaxed a little bit until they were called down for dinner.

The kitchen smell was filled with the smell of pasta. Fred and George were trying to set up the table by levitating the silverware and plates. Mrs. Weasley caught them and scolded them before they stabbed someone with a fork or knife. Ron was sitting at the table amused. "Hey Harry, Hermione," Ron had called. "Hey Ron. What's up?" "Oh nothing, just watching Fred and George see how long they can levitate stuff before they drop it." "Sounds interesting enough for me." They sat down on Ron's side of the table. "Hermione, be a dear would you and carry over the potatoes?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes sure thing." "I'll get the peas mum," Ron called. "Oh thank you Ronald." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "Watch this." Ron walked over to where the peas were and grabbed them. But then he "accidentally" bumped into the twins and spilled some peas on them, causing them to drop the silverware they were levitating. Luckily the plates were on the table. They had gasped in horror and looked at Ron. "You little dirty…" George began. "Sorry, it was an accident," Ron said. Mrs. Weasley turned around and then said, "Here take a towel and wipe some peas off. Ron, go over and re fill the bowl. Good thing I made extra." Harry thought this was all somewhat amusing. Hermione on the other hand looked disgusted. They finally got everything cleaned up and were finally able to sit and eat dinner (which he was quite glad about because he was hungry.) Mr. Weasley came in at that moment. "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." Mrs. Weasley greeted him and set down plates full of pasta in front of them. They all dug in immediately. Lupin came in a few minutes later and began to eat some pasta too. After a while Harry then asked, "Er- Lupin?" He looked up. "Yes Harry?" "Er- Hermione said something to me earlier about me being able to go to the doctors…." "Ah yes Harry. We got talking about your leg and you should have an examination or whatever you call it by doctors to make sure it is fully healed. I can still…." "No Lupin that's alright. I want it to heal the real way." "Ok I was just checking. But anyway, I think there is no great harm in going to a doctor's appointment in a muggle area." "How are we going to get there? We can't just apparate into the office." "You can apparate near it and then walk from there." "You're sure a death eater isn't going to like, pop out at us or something?" "Harry be reasonable, a death eater in a muggle area can't exactly hurt you without magic and if they do that the ministry will then be able to find them." There were a few moments of silence. "Someone at the burrow can watch the clock and make sure that nothing happens." "Ok, I feel a little better about that now." Hermione nodded her head too. Fred and George were done and were now starting to fling noodles at each other. Mrs. Weasley hit them both on the back of the head. "Where did I go wrong with you 2?" she asked herself. Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and went to sit and watch TV. The fireplace was going. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch and Ron sat in the arm chair. As they sat there it reminded Harry of Hogwarts and the Gryffindor common room. He, Hermione and Ron used to be the ones alone in their favorite spots next to the fire place and right now it reminded him of the times they used to sit and do homework in front of it.

With the next 3 days they found themselves counting down the days until they could leave this place. They all liked it here but it was becoming somewhat much. Harry had only been coped up here a few days back in his 5th year and the others had been only a few weeks. But this time they were in hiding and couldn't even step outside. But Mrs. Weasley and the others thought that they could leave after thanksgiving, which was only a little over a week away. In 3 days Hermione and he would get to see the day light briefly when they went to the doctor's office. Fred and George had of course been out and about going to the joke shop and Mr. Weasley too. Harry was up in the attic stroking buck beak's feathers and glaring up at the window on the wall. This was the only room in the house that had a window. It was a gloomy day but the sun was streaming through the clouds. There was a little bit of snow on the ground even though it was the end of November. He wished that he could be back at their house. That way with him getting to take his cast thing off, they could take a nice winter walk. "I wish I could just be outside," Harry told buck beak. He nudges Harry's arm. "I bet you wish you were too." Just then Hermione came up from the stairs that led up here. "Hey you, what are you doing up here?" she asked him as she went and sat next to him. "Oh nothing, I just needed to get away and…stuff." "Yeah I know what you mean." She bowed to buck beak and petted him gently and looked up at the little window. "Is this another reason you came up here?" she asked him. "Yeah it is." She leaned onto his chest. "How did you know to find me up here?" Harry asked her. "I just did. Besides, you're starting to feel how I am." They paused. "It looks nice out," she told him. "Yeah it does." Hermione laid back in his arms and looked out at the sky. "It would be nice to walk around out there. In the freshly fallen snow," she told Harry. "Exactly what I was thinking." They herd Ron calling wondering where they were so Hermione helped Harry up and left their little hang out.

Mrs. Weasley was in a hurry to get out the door in mid-afternoon. She had to get to King's Cross to meet Ginny. "Where is your father?" Mrs. Weasley was complaining as she put on her over coat. "He said he would be here by now to keep a watch on the house! Lupin and the others are off doing business." "Mum, you can trust us. Its not like we don't know the dark arts," Fred was telling her. "I know but for one thing I don't completely trust you and George alone with no adults and your joke shop items and for two, you don't know whose lurking." Just then Mr. Weasley walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late Molly, some unfinished business down at the office I needed to take care of," he said dropping his brief case on the floor and hanging up his coat. "It's alright, I'm off to get Ginny at King's Cross and should be back in a little while." And with that she was gone. Harry and Hermione had flipped on the TV while they could. Ron was upstairs with Cho and Fred went back upstairs with George to count the daily earnings. "What do you suppose Ron's doing upstairs with Cho?" asked Harry. "Probably snogging her some more if you ask me. Nice girl, make-out queen. Who knew?" Hermione told him. "I sure didn't." Mr. Weasley came back in the room. "Harry, Hermione, I'm doing a study on this teelesion or whatever it's called. Now how long has this been around?" "Er- to be honest I don't know," Harry told him. "Alright then, how does this work?" Hermione and he spent about 15 minutes answering questions on the TV Mr. Weasley left to go start dinner. "I didn't think that a day would come where I answered questions on a television," Harry told Hermione. "Why don't we go get cleaned up for dinner," Hermione suggested. They both apparated upstairs. Harry knocked on Ron's door and told him that dinner would be when Ginny and his mum arrived. Ron muttered an "alright" and said nothing more.

It was another 15 minutes when they herd the door open again and voices occurred. He knew it was Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione poked her head into the room. "Harry come on, let's go greet Ginny." Hermione knocked on Ron's door telling him to get out and go greet his sister. He got up and grabbed his crutches. They used the stairs deciding it might be rude to accidentally apparate onto Ginny's stuff or something. When they came into site Mr. Weasley had said, "Here comes Harry and Hermione now." He made it to the bottom of the stairs, put his crutches under his arms and hobbled over to the rest. "Hi Harry, Hermione," Ginny had said as she made her way over to them. "Hey Ginny," Hermione said giving her a hug. "Hi Ginny good to see you again," Harry told her then giving her a hug too. "Oh easy Ginny," Harry told her as she accidentally bumped his leg. "Oh I'm sorry. How are you feeling with your leg?" she asked. "Oh I'm doing fine now. I'm going to be alright thanks." "Why don't we all go in the kitchen for dinner?" They all headed in catching up on things and talking. Ginny told them about Hogwarts and how McGonagall had taken over. Afterwards the Ron, Cho, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins went in by the TV. Charlie even stopped by to give a status report and check in. Hermione had gone upstairs with Ginny later to have their "girl talk" and stuff. Fleur and Cho also went up and joined them. "Geez, once another girl comes home they all flee and act like we aren't there," Ron told them. Harry gave a laugh. "Wish I had myself a girlfriend," Fred complained. "I wonder if Angelina's still available…." "O come off it Fred, she wouldn't go out with you last week what make's you think she'll say yes now?" asked George. "Besides, it's me she would go out with not you." "Well I don't see you hitting off your love life either," Fred told him. They sat their arguing but Ron and Harry droned it out after a while. "You glad to be taking that thing off hopefully?" Ron asked him. "Yeah I will be. It's a pain in the butt." "How come you didn't just have Lupin or my dad or someone heal it?" "I guess that I didn't want too much to do with magic right now. I just wanted some time for Hermione and myself. I was tired of being in the spotlight." "Well I guess that works for me." They looked over to find Fred and George still bickering about their love lives and starting to do impersonations of one another. Harry and Ron watched and listened eagerly as though this were some kind of stage act. He was surprised that Mrs. Weasley hadn't come in and yelled at them. He guess she was tired of nagging them all the time and it was becoming too much of a routine. When they started asking him and Ron about how they picked up girls and which one of them would be most likely asked out they had to leave to room and silently watch from the banister. This continued for a little while longer and then Mr. Weasley told them to go take this argument somewhere else.

Ron and him went into his room and sat on the bed. It sounded like the girls were in the room Ginny was staying in. "Sounds like Hermione is glad to have some girlfriends to talk to," Ron said. "Yeah she is," Harry replied. He and Ron sat and played some Wizards chess for a while and talked. Then they realized it was near midnight and decided to go to bed. "Night mate," Ron called as Harry headed out the door. "Night," he called back. Hermione was still in Ginny's room. But then again they hadn't really talked or seen each other since their wedding back in August. He changed and lay in bed. He was just starting to doze off when Hermione came in. "Hey Harry, sorry I'm back so late." He glanced at the clock, 12:20AM. "That's alright. What were you doing in there?" "Oh you know, just talking and stuff. Ginny was telling us some things happening inside Hogwarts and changes." She changed and climbed into bed with him. "I'm beat now. We hadn't seen each other in a while and lost track of time." "Well it sounds like you had fun." "I did. Sorry if I woke you up when I came in." "I was just dozing off." "Well for both of our benefits, why don't we call it a night?" "Yeah that sounds good." "Oh and one more thing, who was arguing downstairs?" Harry laughed slightly. "It was Fred and George. They were arguing about their love lives. It was quite entertaining actually." Hermione laughed a little too. "Enough said." And they both fell asleep.

The next day Harry and Hermione were the last to get there at breakfast. It was oatmeal, sausage and bacon day. Fred and George had reconciled and were now of course being themselves. Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were still not there. Mr. Weasley had headed off to work early. Hermione took a seat next to Ginny and Harry took a seat next to Hermione on the other side. "Good morning you two," Mrs. Weasley said greeting them. They muttered a "good morning" back to her. They all dug in when breakfast was sat down on the table. "Where is Lupin at?" Harry asked. "He's off doing some work for the order," Mrs. Weasley replied. Harry nodded his head. Lupin hadn't been here in a few days. He let the thought slip from his head and continued to eat. Hermione chatted excitedly with Ginny and Ron talked to Harry a little bit. He wanted to get Cho something for her birthday but had no idea what to get her. Knowing Ron, he would get her some dungbombs or something so he suggested jewelry or something. They all finished eating and Fred and George left to attend the shop. When they were leaving Harry herd, "I bet that I can get a date for tonight and you can't," Fred said. "Oh I so can too! You're on!" George had said as they both bolted out the door. Harry shook his head. Could those 2 get anymore immature? Harry was thinking about random things that day. When he was in his room he thought about how Hermione and he didn't get that much privacy to spend time together. "But on the bright side we'll be out of here soon" he though.

Later that night before dinner Fred and George walked into the door arguing just as they had been when they left. "I told you that I could get a date for tonight!" George was yelling. "Oh come on! She took pity one you!" Fred was saying back. "How could she? She didn't know I was in a bet. She said yes because she _wanted_ to go out with me." "Well then _you_ are taking her on a pity date." "No. I asked her out because I thought she was pretty AND I knew that now was as good of time as any. Now just cough up the dough! You lost, I won." "Come on! End of tomorrow?" "Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't find a date." Fred sighed and pulled some money out of his pocket. "Who are you going on a date with?" Harry asked. "I am going out with Katie Bell," George replied. "Fred tried asking Angelina again when we saw her in town but she turned him down. It's like I told him before." Fred left to go upstairs obviously mad he lost his bet. "Well I'm going to go get ready. See you later mate."

"Harry, Harry wake up," Hermione said shaking Harry. "Hmmmm," he mumbled turning to face her. "What do you need?" "Harry we're going to be late!" "Late for what?" he asked. "Harry, we're going to be late for the doctor's appointment!" Harry wondered why she would say a thing like that. "What time is it?" he asked. "It's 3:30!" He looked at the clock and soon enough it read 3:30. He bolted right up. They must have fallen asleep when they were lying in bed together. "I'll help you get dressed." A few minutes later they went downstairs. Lupin was standing there. "Lupin! Where've you been lately?" Harry asked. "Hello Harry, Hermione. It's nice to see you too. Listen, I'm going to be escorting you into town. Just to make sure you aren't being followed for some reason." "But I thought…." Hermione started. "Yes I know but it's a precaution. We should get going now shouldn't we?" Harry nodded his head. They apparated near downtown in the edge of the park. Luckily no one was around. Harry and Hermione led them into town. It was slightly chilly out but in a way it felt good in a way. When they were outside the office Lupin told them, "I'll wait out here on the bench and keep watch." Hermione and he entered. They checked in and sat in the little room. A few minutes later they were called into a room. "Hello Harry," the doctor told him as he entered the room. "How's everything been? Your leg hurting you any still?" "Everything's been Er-…..Fine. It hurts every now and then." "I see…..well let's get a few x-rays and see how it's healing." He lifted his leg and placed a thing under it and moved the machine over it and clicked some buttons. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he told them and left the room. "I really hope that I get finally start trying to walk without these crutches," he told Hermione. "Yeah I bet you do," she replied giving him a kiss. A little over 5 minutes later the doctor came back and put the x-rays on a light screen thing. His leg looked like it was straight to him. "It looks like it has healed." Hermione put an arm around his neck and gave him a little kiss. "So Er- what's next?" Harry asked. "I'll take off the ace wrap and the supports around it. But you will need to use the crutches for a week or 2 after this to help you get around and put weight on it a little bit at a time." He explained some more things that he didn't listen too and then removed the wrap. His leg looked weak and bruised. He carefully tried moving it. He lifted it up and it felt weird. He then put both feet over the edge of the bench type bed he was sitting on. He could move it back and forth slightly but now a tremendous amount. Hermione helped him off and they went outside. Lupin greeted them. "So how did everything go?" "It went fine. I don't have to wear the wrap any more, but I need to use the crutches a little longer to help me get around and start putting weight on it," Harry replied. "Well that's good. Why don't we walk around town a little while longer? I know you 2 have been dying to get out and about." "That would be great," Harry replied. They set off walking along the lake of the park. His foot was cold and he realized he didn't have a shoe on. He had just worn some socks over the end of his cast. Hermione wrapped her arm around his as they went along the bank. "So Lupin," where have you been the past couple of days?" Harry asked. "I had to do some things for the Order. Nothing that I can tell you of," Lupin replied. Harry and Hermione both knew better then to question any more. "This is nice to finally be out," Hermione told Harry. "Yeah it is." The sun was hidden today in the clouds with only a few rays shining through. There were a few inches of snow and the air was a little bit crisp. But the fresh air was nice to take in. They talked to Lupin a bit and walked around the lake and then headed back. Knowing that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be to happy if they missed dinner.

When they came back through the door of Grimauld place it was quiet. But as soon as they herd them come in Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all came in to greet them. "So how did things go? You finally get that take that thing off?" Ron asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just have to use the crutches a while until I can put weight on my leg again." "Oh that's just great!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Now come on let's go eat some casserole I made." She hurried them into the kitchen. They all ate happily and then went in to watch TV. Harry noticed that Ginny hadn't questioned about the TV. He guessed she knew what it was. "Oh Harry do you mind if I borrow Hedwig? I need to send an owl to my parents about thanksgiving and stuff," Hermione said. "Oh yeah sure thing. Just call her down; she's in the attic with buck beak." "Alright thanks." She dashed up the stairs. Thanksgiving was only a few days away. Harry could almost taste the turkey and potatoes. About 10 minutes later she came back downstairs. "I wrote my mum and dad asking about thanksgiving and such. I also told them we were here in case they were trying to call." She came and sat next to Harry putting her arms around his neck. "You know, I haven't seen Fred and George today," Hermione said. "They actually have dates again. George and Katie I guess really hit it off the other night and Fred went out with Angelina. He finally convinced her to go out with him," Ginny explained. Ron gave a slight laugh. "And they said that I would never have girlfriends."

It was the day before Thanksgiving and festivities were in the air. The place was decorated with cornucopias and other fallish items. Harry and Hermione were sitting up in the attic again in the peace and quiet. "So what are we going to go tomorrow?" Harry asked Hermione. "Well I thought that we would eat here in the afternoon/evening with everyone and then head over to my parents house." "Sounds like a good plan to me. More great food. Ron I think would like that even better though. Knowing the pig he can be." They laughed. "Do you think we will be able to finally go back to our house after this?" Hermione asked quietly. "I hope so. It's almost been a month. Besides, with this shield thing we should be alright." "I hope you're right." They sat there holding each other for a while and decided that they were probably being looked for by now and left.

The next day the kitchen was filled with buzz. Mrs. Weasley had started cooking early and the smell of turkey was filling the air. By 4ish the house was filled with people and the thanksgiving dinner was ready to be served. Mrs. Weasley added on to the table that was already there so make sure there was room for everyone. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy (whom they hadn't seen in a long time), the twins, Ron, Cho, Ginny, he and Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-eye. They all took their seat and chatted excitedly with one another. They were enjoying Percy's company because he hadn't spoken to their family in such a while and then had to go away on business. "Hey how did your date with Angelina go Fred?" Harry asked. Ron was going to ask then same thing. "It went pretty well," he replied. "Yeah that was probably until you told her you were a love sick maniac," George said. Fred quickly threw a roll at him. "I think she had a good time. She didn't jinx more or anything. She even laughed a little bit." "Are you sure you didn't curse her?" George asked. Fred threw another roll at him. George didn't dare throw a roll back knowing they were being watched. When Mrs. Weasley finally had everything ready she waved her wand to revel the food. She immediately starting carving the turkey while the others dug into helpings of mashed potatoes, corn, stuffing, pumpkin/corn bread, pumpkin juice and cranberry's. The turkey was just right not dried at all and all the food tasted good. It was a shame he couldn't pig out even more. After a while Percy said, "Harry, Hermione, it's great to see you guys again. So sorry we haven't kept in touch." "It's alright Percy," Harry said. "Oh and I herd about your leg, how's it?" "I'm fine. It's completely healed. Just can't put any weight on it yet." "Well I'm glad to hear that." "This is such a great dinner Molly," Lupin said as he helped himself to more turkey. "Yes it is Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much," Hermione told her. "Why thank you deary," she replied. "Oh and thanks for inviting me," Cho told her. "No problem." "I'm just so glad that everyone is here for the holidays," Mrs. Weasley told them all. Harry then stood up and said, "I know that this thanksgiving I am thankful to be with Hermione. I love her more then anything and am glad she is my wife." He bent down and gave her a kiss. The rest gave a little "Awwwwww" and continued eating afterwards.  
After they finished they had around an hour and half before they went to her parent's house. When they decided to leave Lupin told them he wouldn't need to go with them because they were apparating. They said their good-bye's and left. When they were in front of the house Harry studied it. It was a pretty nice size house but not too big. They both took a whiff of the air and then rang the door bell. Mrs. Granger opened the door and said, "Hermione! Harry! Come in, come in." They made their way inside and took of their jackets. She led them into living room. Mr. Granger came in shortly after. Hermione went and gave him a hug. "Harry, it's nice to see you again!" he told him. "Nice to see you again too," he replied. "How has everything been going? We haven't seen you in a while," Hermione's mum asked. "Everything's been fine. My leg is fine now and I should be off the crutches in no time." "Well that's great." They sat and talked a little while longer and then went in to have dinner (again.) Mr. Granger carved their turkey and then dished it out. Their dinner was similar to Mrs. Weasley's except this dinner was more of a traditional muggle meal. It had more turkey, real mashed potatoes, stuffing, rolls and other things. Although they had eaten already earlier this dinner was good too. After they were done Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley load the dish washer with the empty plates. Then they went into the main room again. "Oh Hermione, Harry, it is so nice having you here. We don't get to see you guys that much," Mrs. Granger told them. "Oh I know mum, I'm glad I came here too," Hermione told her. "Harry you should come visit more often, we just don't see enough of you two. I know you might be busy a lot but please stop by every now and then." "We will Mrs. Granger," Harry told her reassuringly. "Yes mum we promise," Hermione added on. They sat and talked for a long time and then they decided to head back. "Lupin will start to think that we've been kidnapped or something," Harry said jokingly at Hermione. "Who is Lupin?" asked Mr. Granger. "He was our old professor we had 1 year at Hogwarts but is part of the group that is trying to stop you-know-who," Hermione explained. "He's like a father to me. Or as close as I will have to 1," Harry said softly. Sirius would always be his father figure and he wouldn't forget that, but now Lupin has really been there for him lately. "Well I'll see you soon mum and dad. Perhaps Christmas," Hermione told them as she gave each a hug and a kiss. "Yeah maybe Christmas," Harry told them. They said good-bye and left. They beginning of winter's night crisp greeted them. "Oh Hermione don't you think we could go for a little stroll or something?" Harry pleaded with her. "Harry, I'd love to but it might not be safe." "Oh come on Hermione." "How about another time? Like when we don't have people after us?" He gave in. "Alright, let's go back."

When they got back to Grimmauld place the house was still somewhat noisy. Tonks was still there but Mad-eye had left along with Charlie. Ron and Cho were upstairs along Fred and George who were spying them. Ginny gave them the scoop. "So how were your other thanksgiving dearies?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "It was great. Nice to see Hermione's parents again," Harry told her. "I'm glad you had a great time." Lupin came in then and said hello. "Well I'm kind of tired Harry, I'm going to go up to bed," Hermione said. "I'll come up too. night everyone," Harry told Ginny and Lupin and they apparated upstairs. Fred and George were still spying on Ron and Cho. "Don't you guys ever give it up?" asked Hermione. "No," they said together. "Nothing that juicy today. Just the usually kissing and stuff," Fred told them. They said good night and went into bed. "Today was pretty great," Harry told Hermione. "Yeah it was. It was nice being around my parents." "Yeah I could tell you liked it." They slid into bed. Harry could finally put his body under the covers without usually having to put blankets over himself. Hermione cuddled up next to him. "I'm glad I can finally cuddle with you better," Hermione told him. There was some shouting then and they figured Ron had just found George and Fred spying on them. "I'm glad too. And I am thankful I found you." "Oh Harry," Hermione said then giving him a kiss. "I'm thankful I found you too." And with that Hermione and Harry fell asleep holding each other tight.

The next day they said their good-bye's to Ginny as she got ready to head back to Hogwarts. "I promise to write more often," Hermione told her. "I will too. I'll see you in a few weeks though for Christmas break," she replied. Her and Mrs. Weasley took the rental car from the ministry and drove off. The house was somewhat quiet again now that Thanksgiving had come and past. But now the house was starting to be decorated with Christmas decorations even though it was only the day after thanksgiving. There were still some food left over and they ate that for lunch that day. He had to admit that he was getting tired of turkey though. Ron had went over to Cho's for a late thanksgiving, Fred and George were at work putting out new inventions, Mr. Weasley was at work still too, Tonks had left to run some errands and Lupin had gone too. Finally he and Hermione had a little privacy for the 1st time in a while.

It was almost the 2nd week of December. It had been snowing a lot lately and feeling like winter from what he had herd. He had now finally been able to ditch one crutch and was starting to put weight on his leg. At first when he tried to it hurt like hell. It couldn't support him whatsoever. But then he let it drag against the floor gently for a while and then went to hop like steps. Now he could at least put half his weight on it. Pretty soon he could probably stop using then 1 and start limping around. He gently made his way downstairs where Hermione was. Lupin was there too. "Harry, good to see that you're really getting along now," he said. "Yeah I am thanks. Er- could I talk to you?" Harry asked. "Yes sure thing what is it?" He went and sat down. "Well…..Er-….when do you think Hermione and I can go back?" Lupin paused. "I suppose that you could go back now. It has been a while." Hermione's face lit up and she grasped his arm. "Are you serious? We can go back?" Hermione asked. "Yes. I will have to send Moody to get the shield set up but otherwise yes." Hermione was now smiling and Harry too. "Oh thank you Lupin, thanks!" Hermione said running over and giving him a hug. Lupin gave a smile and a laugh and said, "It's no problem. I think you 2 are alright now." "Well I mean its nice being here with everyone but it's nicer with more privacy," Hermione told him. "I know. I'll tell Moody when he comes over tonight" "Yeah thanks Lupin," Harry told him. "Don't know what could have happened with out the Order watching over us." He smiled and said, "We don't want to loose anyone else we care about."

That night after dinner when Moody came, Lupin told him about how he thought they could go back home again Moody agreed too. "You 2 shouldn't be kept up in here in this season. I'll go over tomorrow and set up the shield. It'll take a day for it to be completely set up though." Harry didn't care. He was just glad to get out of this place. As much as he loved it because it was filled with memories of Sirius, he missed being in 1 place his parents loved and the privacy. Hermione happy too and was willing to help around more. "We can go home in 2 days Harry!" she exclaimed. "I know, I can hardly wait," he replied. They told the rest later on and they were happy for them too. Ron seemed a bit disappointed but he wanted the best for them. "You know," Harry told him. "After this leg is completely healed what do ya say to a game of quidditch? You guys are going back to the burrow too I think." "That would be brilliant." When Harry had went upstairs to out away some laundry he decided to master the art of doing the stairs when trying to put weight on his leg. But when he had gotten down to the 3rd stair from the bottom, his leg lost its balance and he tripped. Lupin herd a "thunk" and had come in to see what it was. He saw Harry at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked as went over to him. "Yeah I'm fine. I just lost my balance when I was trying to weight on my leg coming back down. I guess that it kind of gave out." "Here let me help you." He put Harry's right arm over his shoulder, heaved him up and helped him over to a chair. Hermione came in from the kitchen then. "What was that noise?" she asked. "It was me. My leg gave out when I was going down the stairs," Harry answered. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok? You didn't re injure it did you?" she asked as she went over to him. "I'm fine. It hurts a little bit but it couldn't stand all the pressure I was putting on it. Lupin herd and helped me up." "Thank god. I don't want a disabled husband all my life," she said giggling slightly and then sitting with him. "Alright I am going to go have a chat to Tonks about something. I'll see you later," Lupin said and then went out the door. "Just think, in 2 days we'll be able to go outside and live our life like we were before all this," Harry told her. "I know, I can't wait," Hermione replied. Harry gave her a gently kiss on the lips and they cuddled up in the chair thinking about the days to come.

It was some time around 4 the next day when Moody came back to the house. Harry and Hermione both greeted him wanting to know if everything was a go. "I got the shield installed and it is now starting to install and everythin' it'll be ready by tomorrow afternoon," he grunted. Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. "We can go back tomorrow right?" Harry asked. By now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there with Tonks and Lupin. Ron had come down too. "Yes," Lupin told them. Hermione let our a little scream and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Now you 2 do know about the shield right?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Yeah sorta," Harry said. Mr. Weasley and Moody went on explaining that only members of the Order, the Weasley family, themselves, muggles, and Cho and other friends of theirs could get through the shield. It went around just the perimeter of the house and parts of the yard. Also it was invisible so you couldn't see it. It seemed like a good idea to him. If it meant that he wouldn't be attacked in the middle of a night by a crazy physco wizard on a rampage it sounded good to him. After they had explained everything he and Hermione went upstairs to start some packing. They had clothes and other things scattered all throughout the house. "You know Harry," Ron said, "It'll be quiet around here without you. You've probably been the only thing that is keeping Fred and George from putting jinxes on me." Harry laughed slightly knowing that it was probably somewhat true. "That's alright mate. Once I ditch this last crutch we'll get together and we'll play a game of quidditch. Haven't played in forever." "Sounds like plan to me." Ron helped Harry gather up a few of his things and then went to send an owl to Cho. When he was laying on the bed later on he herd George and Fred come home and come upstairs. They went into their room. A minute later there was a _crack_ and Fred and George appeared. "Why didn't you 2 just come in when you pasted the door?" Harry asked. "More fun apparating I guess," Fred said. "We herd you and Hermione are going back to the house tomorrow," George said. "Yeah we are. But you're going back to the burrow right?" "I think so. We haven't asked mum yet." They threw Harry over a chocolate frog. "Well we thought that we'd come and make sure what we've been hearing isn't false," Fred said. "Er- alright, well see ya in the morning hopefully," Harry said. They both said night and apparated back upstairs. Harry started eating the frog and Hermione came in. When she got into bed she whispered, "Tomorrow," and gave him a kiss. "Tomorrow."

He and Hermione got up somewhat early that day. Ron helped them pack up the rest of their stuff and they helped him find his things that were lying around the house. Fred and George had stayed home too to help pack up. At lunch that day Hermione was so quiet but gulped down her food. He thought that it was probably because she felt guilty about leaving the rest of them and being so excited to go back home. He was in a way a little guilty too but Mrs. Weasley did tell him that she understood and would feel the same way if it were her. "Mum where are my pants at?" shouted Fred. Mrs. Weasley who was cleaning up from lunch yelled back, "I don't Fred! Check the laundry!" "Mum, I don't have any pants on to come check!" "Oh for heavens sake just come down in your underwear. It's not like we've seen those before!" "Oh fine. Hey Ron, have you seen my pants?" "No can't say I have." "Oh forget it!" They herd him come down the stairs and go into the laundry room. Ron then whispered to Harry and Hermione, "I took his pants when he got into the shower and hid them up in the attic. Thought he wouldn't fine them there." Harry gave a laugh and Hermione said, "Ron come on, are you 2 ever not fighting?" "Sure we get along sometimes. But for now I call it _revenge_." She shook her head and headed up to the shower. George came into the kitchen now and asked, "What's Fred complaining about?" "Oh Ron hid his pants in the attic and he can't find them," Harry told him. "Oh that's a nice one brother! He'll never find em there!" he gave Ron a high five. "Well I'm gonna go get dressed," Harry said. He made his way upstairs and slid into some jeans.

Lupin was back at the house at 4:30 to see off him and Hermione. They had everything packed and ready to go. "Now if you have any questions or concerns owl I or the Weasley's and we'll get back to you." "Got it," Hermione told him. They said their good-bye's and apparated back to the house. In a moment they were standing in front of the snow covered roofed house. "You can't even tell there's a shield," Harry told her. They walked right through the door and into the house. Hermione dropped her things and spun around in a circle observing the house they hadn't been in since over a month. The place looked just as they left it. They went over, sat on the couch and took a deep breath. That night when they went to bed Hermione curled up next to him. He leaned in and starting kissing her. "Want to try this again?" Harry asked her. "Without interruptions that it," he added on. Hermione giggled and said, "Without interruptions. That would be nice." Harry took off his flannel shirt and jeans and other items. "I wonder if Fred ever found his pants?" he thought to himself looking at his own. Hermione had taken off her long sleeved tee and other clothes now too. They climbed into bed with each other smiling and kissing one another. How nice it was to be back home in the bed again. He didn't have to position himself liked he had before with his cast on. When they had stopped and were holding each other close, they were both at ease and happy. They were finally home.

Christmas was rapidly approaching and it was now December 13th. He was happy to say he could walk around now with out his last crutch. It was still more like a limp but it was better then nothing. He had put up some Christmas lights and they went out and bought a tree. He sent an owl to Ron telling him everything that had been happening lately (well not everything.) They were going to get together on the weekend to play a game of quidditch with him, the twins and Ginny. Winter was in the air and it was cold and there and there was a light snow falling. They had a few inches of snow and were expecting more. It was dark although it wasn't that late. "Hermione was hanging up some ornaments on the tree. Harry then asked, "Hey Hermione, wanna go take a walk?" "Yeah sure thing, let me go change." She went upstairs and was back in a few minutes with a white turtle neck on and a light blue puffy vest over it, a scarf that matched a hat and a pair of tan color boots. "Are you ready to go?" she asked walking over to Harry. "Er-yeah I guess so," he replied. They walked/limped out the door and down the road toward some of the nearest houses. The glow of the Christmas lights lit up the night and made the fresh snowfall glisten. Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked hand-in-hand looking at the different lights set up on the houses. The very light snow that was falling was sticking in their hair and he brushed some off Hermione's hat. "Harry, this is so……I can't even describe it. It's so…nice and….romantic," Hermione told him. "Yeah I know what you mean. I knew how much you grew to love Christmas even more then you already had and I thought that this might be a nice treat." She smiled and they kissed. "I mean, we had been in Grimmauld place so long it's like I forgot like what it was to be outside," she continued. "I know what you feel. I mean, yeah there were windows but the lack of fresh air really kind of got to me." "Maybe we would have suffocated," Harry said sarcastically. They both giggled and kept walking along. Most of the houses around were all lit up with multi colored lights or white ice sickle lights that hung from the roofs. This to him was one of the best moments of happiness he had felt in a while. Not the happiness of when he got come home, but the happiness that he and Hermione were together and just walking with her in the snow was just pleasurable and inside feeling that he couldn't explain. When they came to the pond the paused and looked at the lights surrounding it and the trees lit up. "Hermione, I love you," Harry told her in a certain tone of voice. "I loved you too," Hermione said. They gave each other a passionate kiss. "No Hermione, I mean I really love you. More then you will ever know and more then I can express," Harry told her looking her in the eye's. "Harry….I feel the same way. Whenever I'm around you I can't help but smile like crazy. There's never a way to say how I'm feeling either." Before Harry could speak she continued, "And yes Harry I know that no matter what you're there to protect me." He nodded his head. "But most importantly I can't live or love without you. You're my everything." Tears welled up inside her eyes and started leaking out. "Oh Harry!" she threw her arms around him and swung her legs up. Tears fell from her eyes and they hugged each other close. After a few minutes he kissed her passionately and held her hang. Together in the snow, hand-in-hand, they walked back to the house.

Harry woke up a few days later to fine Hermione lying next to him with her hand draped over his side. They were going over to the burrow later so he and the others could play a game of long wanting quidditch. Tonks would be there too so Hermione could stay with her or choose to watch. Hermione and he had really been spending a lot of time together since they got back from Grimmauld place. They night of their walk had been so indescribable and a moment he would be one moment he would treasure forever. He stirred and she turned to look at him. "Good-morning sleep head," he said. "Morning," she said sleepily. "W-what time is it?" she asked yawning. "Its noon," Harry said in a confident yet surprised voice. "What time are we supposed to be at the burrow?" "Er-….I think sometime around 2." "You don't need to wait for me to get up to get ready. I know you're dying to get on that firebolt." "That's alright. I like lying here with you. Besides, we have time yet." She smiled and turned to face him. "Harry you're 1 of a kind you know?" she said. "Yeah I guess I am." They giggled and laid there for a while letting the sun stream in through the shades.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked Harry calling up the stairs. "Yeah I'll be down in a minute," he called back. He was upstairs polishing his broom and waxing it. He came downstairs holding it. "Alright let's go." They were in front of the door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley called, "Come in dearies." They entered and found Mrs. Weasley baking some brownies. "Ron and the others are upstairs waiting for you," she told Harry and Hermione. They greeted her and went to find them. Ginny was already home for the holiday's early and they found them in her room. "Hey Harry, Hermione!" she called. They others came and greeted them too. "Are you ready to play?" Ron asked. "You bet I am," Harry replied. "Alright let's see…..Harry, Ron and Ginny vs. Fred and me," George said. "Sound good?" They all nodded their heads. "Alright then, let's go play!" "Hermione are you coming too?" Harry asked. "Yeah I guess so." "So how's things been around here?" Harry asked Ron. "Alright I guess. George and Katie are still going out and Fred and Angelina went out like twice more too. But then she dumped him and now Fred is trying to get back. Oh and they had to pay for the damage they did to the roof before we went to Grimmauld place." Harry laughed and said, "Sounds interesting enough." They walked out into the winter air. "Hermione would you mind keeping score for us?" Harry asked her. "No problem," she replied. Fred and George came out carrying a quaffle for them. Then they took out their wands and then 6 circles appeared 3 circles at each end for the goal posts. Hermione gave them the signal and the 5 of them kicked off the ground. Ron was playing as keeper, him and Ginny being beaters and chasers. Fred and George were doubling up. He and Ginny started out with the quaffle. He flew ½ ways down the yard, dodging a hit by Fred, passed to it to Ginny who also dodged getting hit by Fred and George. She kicked it went through the right hoop, Fred just missing the save. George and Fred had the quaffle now. George was flying pretty quick trying to get it down to score. He rammed into him making him drop it. But Fred flew and managed a pretty good save. He passed it to George again who made a shot that Ron ended up blocking. When Fred saved that 1 too, Ginny rammed into Fred but he still was able to hold it and scored. Ron looked somewhat down but kept his hopes up. Hermione called up, "10-10!"

Ginny had the quaffle now. Harry quickly flew around all ways trying to get in a range where she could pass it without him getting knocked off his broom or dropping it. Both George and Fred were trying to get the quaffle but weren't succeeding. She passed it to him who went and threw it and scored. Hermione cheered below. Fred yelled at George this time because Harry faked him out.

They played for over an hour and decided to then go in. Their faces were all red from the slight breeze whipping at them. Ron, he and Ginny had ended up winning by 20 points. They hadn't played with a snitch although he wished they had. Mrs. Weasley made them all some hot chocolate and brought them in brownies. They all sat and talked for a while watching a TV that Mr. Weasley had went out and bought for themselves. They were invited to stay for dinner and they did. Lupin stopped by after dinner and stayed for a while. The Weasley's house was decorated from Christmas too. They even had a little thing of tinsel that sang when you stood under it. He then realized that he still needed to go out Christmas shopping for everyone. He knew what he was going to get Ron that was for sure. He hadn't really thought about what to get the others. Well of course he had some of and idea for Hermione. They talked about the upcoming holiday and what to do for it. They decided that they would all get together there on Christmas Eve and then they would go over to Hermione and his place on New Years Eve. They said bye to everyone and went back to their house. "Hermione, I'm thinking of going to Diagon Ally tomorrow for Christmas shopping. Want to come?" "I would love to. I need to get some things too." He knew that probably he would have to go shopping for her some other day.

The next day Hermione and he went to Diagon ally. He got Hagrid the newest book of _Care of Magical Creature volume 3, _For Mrs. Weasley he got some new earrings, For Fred and George he got them some all these sorts things that could be useful for their joke shop and some candy, for Ginny a book of famous quidditch players, and for Lupin some new books that he thought would be of interest. He would get the rest of his shopping done in the next few days for everyone else. Hermione had gotten mostly everyone their presents except for of course his own and her parents. Did he even tell Hermione what he wanted for Christmas? What _did_ he want for Christmas? He had never had to ask for anything. He either didn't get anything (like he used to at the Dursley's) or people just gave him stuff. "Hey Hermione, what'd you want to Christmas?" Harry asked her. She paused as she took off her coat, scarf, hat and mittens. "I don't know. There is a new book out called _spells in the making_ out and another called _Hogwarts, A history volume II._" "Is there anything else?" "Well it would be nice to have some jewelry or something but you don't have to get me any." "Oh no that's ok. I just want some ideas." "What about you? Anything in particular you'd like?" "Er-…..I dunno. I know I could use with some new supplies for my broom. But, you usually get me great gifts anyway." "Do I? Ok then. You know, maybe I'll get Ron an over due copy of _Hogwarts, A history._ He never exactly did get some things back when we were in school." "Yeah maybe he could then actually make sense of what you were saying." They laughed and then went back to decorating the house a little bit more. He thought about the suggestions Hermione gave him. She hadn't asked for jewelry before and he knew that she seemed kind of embarrassed like asking him. But he didn't mind. He would of course have to pick some out but if it made her happy he was happy to get some. He did feel a little bad about not giving her any ideas he wanted though. "Hermione, this is going to be a great Christmas. Because I'm spending it with you," he told her. She smiled and replied, "Yeah it will be. Our 1st Christmas actually married." He smiled back and gave her a hug. He would be sure to make this a great Christmas for her.

A few days later he decided to go out and finish up his Christmas shopping. He would go into Diagon Ally and get Hermione the 2 books she wanted. Then he would leave and go to a jeweler to get Hermione a few things. He got the 2 books, paid and left. Fred and George waved as he pasted their store which was full of students looking for gifts to get friends. Then he went to the local jewelry store just outside of their town. He had no clue what to get her. He started looking around at all the different necklaces, earrings and bracelets. Assistants came and asked him if he needed help but he declined. He finally settled on a gold chain necklace, a bracelet that matched and 2 pairs of earrings. 1 pair matched the necklace and bracelet and the other was crystal like. He knew she would like these a lot. He had 1 more stop to make and that was at the store. He was going to get Ron a thing of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip cookie dough ice cream. Ron had become fond of muggle food when he stayed him them and he knew that Ron would like something like this being the pig he could be. He got home around 5 and Hermione wasn't there. He figured she had done the same thing he had and went out to continue the shopping. He then went to put Ron's present in the freezer and to go find somewhere to put Hermione's things. He went upstairs and looked around. He then decided to put the things in his bottom drawer of his dresser. She never looked in there. "Harry? Are you home?" Hermione called. "Yeah I'm upstairs." He went downstairs to greet her. "So you finished you Christmas shopping?" she asked Harry. "Yes I did. What about you?" "I did indeed. Now if you don't mind I need to go put these bags somewhere," she told him. He went into the kitchen to get some dinner ready. She came back down a few minutes later. "So where did you go today?" she asked Harry. "Oh the usual, Diagon ally, the store and a few other places. Oh and the ice cream in the freezer is for Ron." "For Ron as a present?" she asked. "Yup," he replied smiling now. "Harry you are crazy, but I do think Ron will like it being who he is." She went over and helped him start up the Chinese. "You know I have a crazy idea," Harry told Hermione. "What would that be?" "Well, maybe you, I, Cho, Ron and maybe even Fred and George could go caroling." "Are you serious?" "Well it was just an idea..." "Well I think it sounds fun. I'll send an owl after dinner to ask. I know Fred and George might not exactly agree but they might want to come to see Ron "sing" if you know that I mean." Harry laughed at that thought. It was true that Ron couldn't sing and when he did it was too funny to not watch.

After dinner Hermione sent an owl to Ron asking him about caroling, explaining what it was and telling him to ask if Cho wanted to go along with his brothers and Ginny. Afterwards they went and sat on the couch watching a little TV. "It's so nice to be back here for the holidays," Hermione told him. "I know it is. You know, I remember the Christmas in our 5th year at Sirius's house. The place was filled with decorations and everyone was together. Sirius had been happy because I was there and there was company with him for once in a long time. But then again...it was also the year where I had the vision of Mr. Weasley and stuff." "Yeah that had been a pretty good Christmas despite that. But everything turned out for the best didn't it? Voldermort wasn't possessing you after all." "Yeah I guess so. But it was also one of my last times…" he trailed off with a tear welling up in his eye. "I know, Harry I know." They then just sat looking at the their decorations they had put up talking about previous Christmas's they had, had with each other and celebrations like that.

Ron, Cho, Ginny and the twins all came over to their house on that Saturday for caroling and such. Fred and George had come along just because they wanted to hear Ron sing. Then they would leave because George had a date with Katie. They all set out down the road near the park. When they got in front of a house full of lights they started singing, "we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Some people came out of the house and listened to them sing and then gave them a few dollars. At the next house they started a chorus of, "Deck the hall with boughs of holly, fa la, la, la; la, la, la, la. Tis the season to be jolly, fa la, la, la, la; la, la, la, la!" Fred and George stopped singing and now started walking away laughing uncontrollably. Ron was screeching to get the la, la, las and it wasn't that pleasant. His voice was cracking so he, Ginny and Hermione tried to help cover it up. At this house a nice couple with their 2 kids came outside swinging along to the music. Fred and George were at the end of the drive way rolling around in the snow laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. When the song was done the family again gave them a few dollars and thanked them for the singing. Cho didn't seem to mind at all Ron's singing. As they headed down the drive way Fred and George picked themselves out of the snow. "Oh would you 2 stop! I'm not that bad at singing!" Ron told them. "I would think about that again," George said. "You sounded like a screech owl fighting for its life!" Fred added on. They started laughing hard again and started doing impressions of Ron's singing. Ron was about to go and punch them but he held him back knowing that the people wouldn't like to look out at the bunch of nice carolers they just met beating each other up. "Oh just ignore them Ron," Cho said to him. "I think you sound just fine. Not the greatest or anything but I think you are good." "Thanks Cho, at least some one respects my talents." They all had to snicker at that comment although he couldn't let Ron see. Fred and George stayed to listen to them sing Jingle Bells and they then headed off. The rest all went on singing to other houses in the neighbor hood. "You know this is kind of fun," Ginny told Hermione. "I mean it is just so….muggley." After another hour or so they went back to the house. "Looks like we made a nice little profit," Ron said. They had made about $12.00. "I guess that they liked us." Hermione went and fixed them some hot chocolate and some snacks. They split the profit with the others although Harry wasn't sure what Cho, Ron and Ginny would do with muggle money but they had to be fair. They popped in a movie and hung out for a while. When It got later they headed off and said good-bye telling each other they would see each other soon for Christmas. "Be honest Harry, was tonight a total bore?" Hermione asked him. "Well not really. It was quite entertaining with Ron." She cast him a glance. "You know what I mean. Was it rude of me to make you come?" "No it wasn't. Really, I had fun." He took her and cuddled her in his arms as they lied and listened to Christmas music. "You this is really nice," he told Hermione. "Yeah it is. Just being here with you is nice." They listened to the fireplace crackling and popping and fell asleep.

The next day Hermione had went over to see Ginny. Harry stayed home and started wrapping presents for everyone. "Are you sure you don't want to come Harry?" she asked pulling on her coat. "Everyone I think was hoping you would." "Yeah I'm sure. I think I'll stay here and get some wrapping done." "Alright if you say so. I'll see you later. Bye!" "Bye!" She hugged him and left. Then he realized he didn't have any wrapping paper. He threw on his coat too and went out the door. _He and Hermione really should get a car_ he thought to himself as he walked down to the little store. His breath was showing in front of him as he walked down the street. He hurried into the store where the heat was on full blast. Right in the front was where all the Christmas stuff was. He picked out a few rolls along with some tissue paper. Then went to where to goodies were to get some stuff to make cookies or something. He checked out and right when he was leaving the store Neville walked in. "Neville? Is that you?" asked Harry. The boy turned around confirming that it was. "Harry? Hey, how are you? What are you doing here?" Neville asked. "I'm good you? Hermione and I live not to far from here. I came to get some things for Christmas." "Where do you live around here?" "Er-….Actually it's in my parent's old house." "Is it really? Well that's great I live up about a half hour or so from here. Gran moved us because she thought our other house was getting too small. Where is Hermione anyway?" "Oh she went over to Ronald Weasley's house to see Ginny. You remember him right?" "Oh sure I do. Well listen I should probably get my stuff. Gran's expecting me home for dinner and I have other errands to fun." "Oh yeah sorry to keep you. Well it's been really nice talking to you again. I'll tell Hermione you say hi. Oh and Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas to you too." Harry walked back out into the cold air and back home. He took up the Weasley's gifts and the others and started to try and wrap them. He would put a spell on Ron's ice cream when he wrapped it later on so it wouldn't melt. After an hour so of work he finally finished wrapping and tagging everyone's gifts. He looked at the time. He still had a little while till Hermione would be home. He dashed upstairs and pulled out her gifts. He took the most time to wrap these because he wanted them to look nice. He wrapped everything and added bows to the jewelry. He had just finished when Hermione came in the door. He went downstairs holding her presents and placed them under the tree. "Hey Harry how was the wrapping?" she asked greeting him. "Everything went fine. You won't believe who I ran into today when I went to the store, Neville!" "You ran into Neville? What was he doing up this way?" "His Gran and he moved about a half hour away from the store." "Wow that's weird. What did he say anything else?" "Not really. Just asking how you were and stuff like that." "Well that's great you got to see him. Last time we saw him was at our wedding back in August." Hermione now noticed the presents that were under the tree. "Oh Harry are those mine?" she exclaimed. "Yes they are. But no opening until Christmas day," he replied. She looked at him and smiled. "Oh you're so sweet." "Thanks." She admired the gifts in the wrapping and then went into the kitchen to get dinner started.

That next afternoon Hermione and himself were enjoying their time with each other when they herd a _crack. _Harry thought it might be Lupin or Ron or someone to come see how they were doing. But when he opened the door he saw Oliver Wood, his old team captain and keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He now worked for Puddlemere United. "Wood? Is that you?" Harry asked looking at the figure walking up the driveway. Hermione came over to the door too. "Harry! Good to see you again, so this is your new place?" Harry went over and greeted him. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" asked Harry surprised as ever. He never thought he would see Wood standing in front of his parent's old house. "I'll tell you about that in a little bit. I went into Fred and George's new shop the other day and asked em. The told me you were living at your parents old house." He paused as he saw Hermione on the porch clutching her arms from the cold. "I herd you married." "Wood, you remember Hermione Granger don't you?" as he ushered for Hermione to come off the porch to greet him too. "Yeah I remember her. Nice to see you again Hermione," he said. "Nice to see you too," she replied. "Congratulations on that by the way. When was the wedding?" "Back in August," Harry told him. He almost forgot they were standing outside in the middle of their driveway. "Er-…why don't we go inside?" Harry asked. "Oh yes please," Wood said. They went back in the house and sat down on the couch. Wood looked around surveying it. "Nice place you have here." "Thanks," Hermione said. He then went and sat in a chair that was next to the couch. "So why are you here?" Hermione asked him. "Well actually I have an offer for Harry," he said. Harry was rather surprised. "An offer? What is it for?" he asked. "Well as you know I play for Puddlemere United," he started. "And we happen to be in need for a new seeker." He paused before going on. "I was wondering if you would be our new seeker." Hermione let out a little squeak. He himself was surprised. "You want me….to be…you're new seeker?" "That's right Potter. You were one heck of a seeker back at Hogwarts. I think you are perfect for our team. What'd ya say? Will you do it?" "Geez, I don't know. I'll have to think about it." "Alright Potter I understand. Listen, send me and owl and tell me your answer. But I hope you say yes." "Yeah I will definitely do that." They said good-bye and showed his out the door. When he vanished out of site Hermione was smiling at him. "Are you going to do it?" she asked anxiously. "I…I don't know. It's all a shock. I think I will though." Hermione squealed and ran over to him giving him a hug. "I'm so happy for you! This is just great! You're going to be a professional quidditch player!" Harry himself smiled at this thought. Ron wouldn't believe this when he sent an owl. Harry quickly then ran upstairs to write a quick letter to Ron telling him what happened. It read: _Ron, you will never believe what happened. Oliver Wood showed up just a little bit ago at our house. He has offered me a spot to play as Puddlemere United's new seeker! I told him I would write him back with an answer. I think I am going to take it. Please write back as soon as you get this. Harry_. He rolled it up and gave it to Hedwig to give to Ron.

The next day Ron had written a pretty long letter back. But then he realized that it was actually several different letters rolled in 1. "I guess that they are happy for you too," Hermione said. "Yeah I guess so. Looks like there's 1 from Ron, Lupin, Fred and George and Mrs. Weasley. Ron's letter read: _Harry that is so awesome that you got an offer to be their new seeker! You should take the offer! Congratulations! Ron. _"See Harry I'm not the only 1 who thinks you should take it. It is a once in a lifetime offer!" Hermione was telling him. He started reading the next letter from Lupin. _Harry, congratulations on getting the offer! We always new you were a great seeker! Please consider taking the offer! You deserve the spot. Take care, Lupin._ The next piece of parchment was from Fred and George and Ginny. It said, _Harry, we always new you had it in you to go a step further! Keep up the work and congrats. Fred, George and Ginny. _Hermione was reading over his shoulder to read the other notes that were laid out on the table. Finally he unfolded the last note from Mrs. Weasley. He could she and Lupin was probably the happiest of them all. Her letter was like the rest. It read, _Harry, Congratulations on the offer! Mr. Weasley and I are so happy for you and proud. If your parents or Sirius were her they would be too. Please consider taking the offer. You've worked so hard and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Yours, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley._ "SeeHarry you should do it. You have worked a lot and it is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Hermione told him. "I know. That's why I'm going to take the job." He turned around and smiled at her. She squealed again and he hugged her. "You're sure you want me to do this right?" he asked her. "Of course I do Harry! And I understand that you will have to be away for times but I will come with you." "Alright I'm just making sure." Then he took out 2 pieces of parchment. One to send a letter to the Weasley's, and another to send to Wood.

Later that next evening Wood had sent a reply. It told Harry that he was glad he accepted. Also gave him a list of practices and where they met for practices. It was a dome somewhere that was pretty far north. But Hermione told him that he could always apparate there and back and if there were ever any major games they could check into a hotel or something like that. Harry still couldn't believe that he was going to be a seeker on a professional quidditch team.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and he and Hermione was both full of Christmas spirit. Hermione had wrapped all her presents and even Harry's, which she had now put under the tree. Tomorrow night they were going to go over to the burrow to celebrate and then on Christmas day they were going to go to Hermione's parent's house. "I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Hermione told Harry as she came up into bed with him. "Yeah I know. It seems like yesterday it was thanksgiving." "Did you get your parents anything?" Harry asked her. "Of course I did. I picked them out a few shirts and stuff. I thought you knew?" "Well I didn't. But thanks for telling me." He grabbed her and pulled her down next to him and gave her a soft kiss. He then thought about how Hermione would react to the presents that he gave her.

The next morning there was a light snow falling when they woke up. "Looks like it'll be a white Christmas after all this year," Harry told her. "Looks like it," she replied. "You know Hermione I thought of something," Harry started. "What Harry?" "Well I was thinking since we live out here where a lot of muggle's are, and us always walking to the store, maybe we should get a car." Hermione paused. "I actually was thinking about this the other day too." "Were you really?" "Yeah I was. Maybe after Christmas we can look." "Yeah we should," Harry agreed. "Come on let's go have some breakfast, watch a little TV and then go get cleaned up," Hermione said. "Breakfast sounds good." They got up and went down into the kitchen. "What'd you want?" Hermione asked him. "Er-…I'll have some eggs I guess." "Alright coming right up," she told him as she went and took a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. They ate their eggs and then went to watch a few Christmas movies that were on. Around 2 or so Harry went up to take a shower and then Hermione followed. They had a little bit until they had to go over to the burrow.

"Harry will you hurry up!" Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he called back. "I'm trying to carry down the presents for everyone." "Harry you're going to…" Before she could finish her sentence she herd a few different "thumps." "Drop them," she finished. "It's alright I got it!" He called. She rolled her eyes and went upstairs to help him. "Here let me take these and you take the other half." They went downstairs and apparated to the burrow. They landed outside the front door. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley came and answered it. "Harry, Hermione! Good to see you again! Please come in, come in," she told them ushering them inside. The house was now full of even more Christmas then it had the last time they were here. The house was full of bustle. They walked into the main room. There was Tonks, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Katie Bell, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. "Hi Harry, Hermione, Merry Christmas!" Fred and George called. The others came over and said hi to them too. Ron and Cho then came downstairs. "Hi Harry, Hermione," Cho and he told them. "I herd about you getting the job as Puddlemere's new seeker. Congratulations," Cho told him. "Yeah I'm pretty shocked still myself. Thanks." Hermione went over, poured herself some punch and then went over to talk to Ginny. "So what's new around here?" Harry asked Ron. "Oh nothing spectacular, Percy's gonna stop by later on after he gets off work." The grandfather in the room starting chiming 5:30. "Why doesn't Fred have anyone here?" he asked Ron as he went to go set down the presents under the tree. "He couldn't find anyone. He's still trying to get Angelina back too. Besides, Katie's leaving after dinner to go spend Christmas with her family." Just then Mrs. Weasley came into the room and said, "Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes!"

They all made their way into the kitchen that had the table all lain out. Mrs. Weasley brought over several plated filled with food. After given permission, Ron immediately dug in. There was a big ham, potatoes, cranberry's, rolls, coleslaw, pumpkin juice, and jell Eton type thing. Percy came through the door a few moments later after they started eating and took a place at the table. Everyone was in the Christmas cheer. "Everyone can I have you're attention?" Mr. Weasley said. They all looked up at him. "I would like to propose a toast to Harry, for getting a spot on the Puddlemere Untied quidditch team. To Harry!" "To Harry!" they all called after. "So Harry's when your first game?" Katie Bell asked. "I dunno. I guess I'll find out when I have practice after New Years." "Well I know I'm going to try and get tickets to that game. See how you and Wood are doing after all these years." "We all will," Mrs. Weasley told them. They continued of dinner chatting excitedly with one another. When they were done Lupin and Tonks helped her clean up the dishes. Hermione, himself and the others all went in by the couch. "I just love Christmas," Cho was telling Ron. "It's so magical and stuff." "That was one good dinner," Hermione told Harry. "Yeah it was. Wish we ate like that everyday." "Mum's fixed some fudge, pie and cake for desert," Fred told them. "And they're all really good too. Let's just say George and I taste tested them to make sure they were all right." Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "Harry, Hermione, won't you spend the night tonight? Charlie and Percy can share Ginny and Ron, Bill and Fleur and Fred and George can all share. We would love for you to spend Christmas morning with us," Mrs. Weasley asked them when she came into the room. "Er-…we're supposed to go over to the Granger's tomorrow but I guess we could," Harry told her. "Oh that's great then!" she told them and went back into the kitchen to clean up the remnants of dinner and to prepare for desert.

"Hey Harry could you come here?" Ron called. "Yeah sure thing," he said and went over to the stairs. "Follow me," Ron told him as they went away from the activities. "I need your opinion on a gift for Cho." "So you came to me?" "Well I didn't know who else to ask." "What about Ginny, or Fred or George?" "Well it just would have been weird!" "Weird to ask Ginny on advice on what to get a girl?" "You get the point!" "Not really." "Anyway I got her this…" Ron pulled out a necklace that was beaded but yet was odd in color. "What do ya think?" "I think its good," he told Ron struggling for words. It wasn't that the necklace was ugly; it was just that Ron actually picked out something good but it was weird looking in a way. "Are you sure, because if it isn't I'll go right now and get her somethin' else." "No it's a good gift for her. She'll like it. I think." Ron sighed and said, "Thank god, if it was bad I think I would have slammed my head at the wall." "It's a great gift for Cho. Now why don't you wrap it and let's get back down to the party." They went back downstairs to find deserts set up on tables around the room. "Harry you've got to try the buckeyes," Hermione told him when she saw him. "Their really good, I'm surprised that mum and dad haven't made these…" She then gave Harry a buckeye and went to talk to Fleur. He took a bite out of it. He shrugged and took a bite out of it. It was pretty good after all.

A little while later after everyone had ate and cleaned they decided that each person should get to open a few presents but have a few for tomorrow morning. Harry then thought that he should go later on tonight and get Hermione's presents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Ginny opened their gifts from him and Hermione. "Oh Harry, Hermione these are great," Mrs. Weasley told them. "I love them." "And thanks for the books," Lupin told them. "These all look so interesting and will be sure to start reading these." Ginny told them basically the same thing. He opened presents from Fred and George, Lupin and Tonks. Fred and George had gotten him a few things from their joke shop; Lupin got Harry a jacket type thing that said Puddlemere on it and seeker in the corner of the front. "Lupin this is great! I love it, thanks!" "I thought you would Harry. Got a deal on it too, knew a guy who worked at this one store." Tonks had gotten Harry a little model thing that had Puddlemere players flying around. He could see that someone had gotten Ron some candy and a new shirt (that wasn't the usual jumper. They would probably open that one tomorrow.) Ron then gave Cho her gift. When she opened it she squealed with delight and threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Ron this is great! I love it so much! Thank you!" She had Ron put it on her. "I see Ron managed to get Cho a good gift she likes," Fred whispered to him. "How did that happen?" George asked. "When are you going to give me my gift?" Katie Bell asked him. "Er-tomorrow, you'll get find it in the morning." "He didn't get her anything did he?" Hermione whispered to Harry. He mouthed, I don't think so. After a while of everyone opening some gifts, eating the various pies, fudge and other things laid out the party started to settle down. Harry was able to sneak away at 1 point and go get Hermione's presents. Sometime around 11:15 everyone started leaving or going to bed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow," Katie Bell told George. "Yeah tomorrow," George replied. They kissed and he, Ron, Fred and Ginny all went awww. George threw a few pieces of fudge at them. He then turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you want to go up to bed now?" She caught his eye and said, "Yeah I do." "Well we're gonna go up to bed now too. We're both feeling pretty tired," Harry told the rest who were downstairs. The others called back Night.

When they were in the room set up Hermione tore down the bed. Harry put up a slight sound barrier and a lock so no one could get in. They turned to each other and smiled. Harry took off the navy sweater he had on and his jeans and then rest of the clothes. Hermione had done the same. He got on his knees along with Hermione who began to do the same. "Here's an early Christmas present from me," he told Hermione. She giggled and then kissed him back. She left herself go into his arms where he laid her down onto the bed. The others were coming up to bed but they ignored them. Finally after a while he just let himself go, she did the same, and lay down onto the bed. "Merry Christmas Hermione," he whispered to her. "Merry Christmas to you too Harry."

"Harry! Hermione! Wake up!" called Ron outside of their door. "Hmmm what is it Ron?" Harry called back. "We've got presents! Come on hurry downstairs, you 2 are they last to wake up!" Hermione and he got dressed and went downstairs. "Good morning you 2, Merry Christmas!" Lupin greeted them. "Merry Christmas to you too," Harry replied back. Sure enough under the tree were presents. "What were you 2 doing up there?" Ron asked them. "It's almost 11!" Lupin looked at them smiling but a look in his eye's saying "I won't tell I promise." He and Hermione went over and started opening some presents. "Gee thanks Harry, I love ice cream," Ron told him as he opened the thing of Ben and Jerry's. He went into the kitchen and started eating it. He could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at him to stop eating it or it'll spoil his lunch. "Oh thanks Harry! You got me the 2 books!" Hermione had just opened a few of her gifts. "You're welcome." He opened a few. He got new wallet case from Hagrid and inside a picture of him on his fire bolt that had been taken back in his 7th year. He also had some candy from the Weasley's and a bunch of other things. While Hermione was opening a present from Ginny, Harry grabbed the 3boxes that had the jewelry in it. "Here Hermione, Merry Christmas," he told her giving her the boxes. She smiled at him and then opened the 1st box. "Oh Harry," she started to say as she pulled out the crystal like earrings. "These are so pretty! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him in hug and kissed him. "Here open one of mine." She gave him a box. He opened it and there was a banner type thing that had Puddlemere colors on it and in the middle said "Potter." "Hermione it's great. I like it." He then gave her the other box with the gold earrings that matched the necklace. "Harry these are so beautiful! I really love these!" she was now examining her earrings and a few others were starting to come around and look at them. He took another present that was from Hermione. This one was a little bit smaller. He unwrapped it and inside there was a silver watch that was pretty fancy. He noticed something on the back of it. Engraved into the back it said, _Harry, I love you with all my heart and always will, Hermione. _Underneath it said _Harry and Hermione Potter forever. _He looked up and smiled deeply. "Hermione this is great. I really love it. Thanks." "You're welcome Harry. I have 1 more thing to give you too." "So do I," he said pulling out the last box. "Open mine first," she told him. He opened it and it was a kit type thing. He flipped it over and saw that it was a specialty cleaning/polishing/caretaking kit for him broom. "Really Hermione the presents are great. Thanks." "You're very welcome." Ron now had come over (still eating his ice cream out of the tub itself) and was looking at his new watch. "Alright now you get to open your last one from me." She took the nicely wrapped gold wrapping paper and bowed box. When she saw the necklace she gasped. "Oh Harry…Oh my…This is just so…beautiful." She pulled the necklace and bracelet out of the box. "You like it?" "Do I like it? I love it! Harry thank you so much!" She leaned in and started kissing him. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Ginny were all crowding in to take a look at the necklace. "Oh that is beautiful," Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were telling each other. "Nice taste Harry," Lupin told him. "Ist sirer hihs, iwsh I wad a tch pilke hat," Ron said with loads of ice cream in his mouth. "What are you saying?" Harry asked him. He swallowed the bite and said, "I meant that your watch was sure great and I wish I had one like it." "Ron, we're not talking about watches." "We aren't?" "No." "Then what are we talking about?" Harry laughed slightly. "Just never mind Ron. Go back to your ice cream."

Things started settling down and they all went into the kitchen for lunch. They had some soup, rolls and other leftover foods from the night before. They spent the rest of the day hanging out. He and Hermione stayed cuddles up in front of the fireplace until later on when they decided to go back home and get ready to go the Granger's. "Oh you 2 have a great Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley called back as they left. Ron had now finished all of his big tub of ice cream and was complaining he ate too much. They air was brisk and it was cold out. They apparated back to their house. Surprisingly, there were 2 presents under they tree. 1 was for him and the other present was for Hermione. "Who could they be from?" Hermione asked him. "I dunno," he replied. They looked at the tags. They were from Dobby. Harry opened his and then stared at the present. Hermione did the same thing. His was a giant blob of clay that appeared to make something. Hermione's was a scarf like thing that didn't look much like clothes as far as he could tell. "What is this?" he asked Hermione staring at it very confused. "I think it's supposed to be a model of…you," she said as she started laughing. "How can this possibly be me? I'm not a giant blob monster!" "Well look right here, there's a lightning shaped mark up here on the too and there's some glasses right here," she told him as she started laughing hysterically. "What's yours supposed to be?" When she stopped laughing she said, "Can't you see, it's a…sweater I believe?" Harry got his chance to laugh at this. "That is not a sweater." "Well I think it is. But it's the thought that counts." He couldn't wait to show Ron these. "Come on we better get going," Hermione urged him. "Yeah we probably should."

They stood outside of the decorated house in a muggle area. Hermione ran the door bell. He dad answered it. "Merry Christmas dad," Hermione told him giving him a hug. "Yes Merry Christmas," Harry told him stepping inside. "Harry, it's good to see you again. How is everything you two?" "We're fine," Hermione told him as he took their coats and scarves. Hermione's mum now walked in. "Oh great you're here! Dinner will be ready shortly." They went in and took a seat on the couch. There was slight sound of Christmas music in the back ground. "So how has your Christmas been so far?" Mr. Granger asked them. "Er-great. The food was delicious over where we had Christmas last night and everything," Harry told him. "Harry got me this," Hermione said as she pulled the necklace out from under her dress. "Oh that's nice." "And Hermione got me this watch," Harry said lifting up his sleeve. "You don't say? Wow that is a beauty," he replied looking at it. Mrs. Granger came in now. "What are you all looking at?" "Harry and I were showing dad the watch I gave him and the necklace he bought me." "Tell me more at dinner. It's ready now." They walked into the kitchen that was all nicely laid out. On the table was some chicken and ham. They all began eating the cranberry's and everything else that was there. After a while of chatting about they holiday at the burrow Mrs. Granger piped up, "So you said Harry got you a necklace and you got him a watch?" "Yeah we were showing dad," Hermione pulled out the necklace again to show her. Harry showed his watch. "Oh that is a nice watch." "Thanks," he replied. "Oh that is a nice necklace too. Was it expensive?" she asked. "Oh mum that's not necessary," Hermione started to say. "Well I don't want you all blowing your money on silly things you don't need." "Mum still that's not a very…appropriate question to ask. It was a gift…" "Oh Hermione I know but I am just curious. Neither of you has that much real money…" "It really wasn't…_that_ expensive," Harry tried to say. "Harry its ok to tell the truth…" "Really it wasn't priced too high…" but he was interrupted by Hermione. "Mum what do you mean that we don't need things like these?" "I'm just saying that you should save your money for maybe something a little more useful." "What does it matter? It's Christmas!" "Honey neither of you have a job yet though." "Mum Harry just got a job. Not in this area though. He is going to be a professional seeker on a quidditch team." "Oh that's great! Congratulations." "Mum please don't change the subject." "Honey, I just want you two to think maybe a little more carefully." "Listen, it is Christmas! I wanted something nice for once and I told Harry that he could buy me some jewelry. It doesn't matter what he bought for me or what I bought for him! This is the time of year where you buy things for the ones you love and are close too!" "Hermione why don't you just let this go," Harry told her. "Harry please…" "Please dear don't start anything," Mr. Granger tried to say to his wife. "I'm not…" "Mum you are! It isn't you business about what me and Harry get for each other and when!" Hermione put took threw the napkin and fork onto the table and stormed off upstairs. Mr. Granger looked at her angrily and Harry just didn't say anything. "What?" she asked Mr. Granger. "You know what. You were pushing it over the edge again." "I was not I just wanted to tell her she needs to be careful on spending things." No one said anything to each other. Harry finished the last bits of the chicken and said, "I'm gonna go…" and went up the stairs to find Hermione.

There were 3 bedrooms. One was rather large so he took it that was the parent's room. He found her in the next room. "Hey," he said walking into the room. She was crying slightly and lifted her head to see him. "Hi," she said quietly. He went and sat down on the bed next to her. "You ok?" "I'm….alright. I'm just…angry and upset." She leaned onto his shoulder and he rubbed his hand across her back. "I know how you feel." "How do you know how I feel? You've never had parents that you got along with and then all of a sudden you fight with them." "Well I never had parents but I have had great people that really care about me. I've argued with Lupin, Sirius a little and maybe even Dumbledore." She started crying and he rubbed her shoulder trying to sooth her. "I-I'm s-sorry Harry. I-I don't k-know w-why I-I'm like t-this," she sobbed. "Hey it's ok. I'm here." "It's not ok. I feel bad." "Well you're mum and dad doesn't feel too hot down there either." "I never fight with my parents though." "Well all fight with each other some time." "I-I g-guess that y-your right H-Harry," she told him letting out a sigh.

A little while later her dad knocked on the door to the bedroom a little while later to check on them. "Is everything alright?" he asked them. "Yeah fine," Harry told him. Hermione wasn't much in the mood for talking. "Mum told me to bring these up." He handed them some presents. "She didn't know if you wanted to come downstairs or not." "Thanks," Hermione told him taking the gifts. "Could you give her these?" she handed her dad the presents that they had brought with them. "Sure thing," he said and he left them alone again. They opened the 4 presents that had their names on it. Hermione opened one with a lovely sky blue color sweater and another that had a skirt and top. He opened a box with a blue long sleeve shirt and red thin stripe going across the top and another box with some money in it. "Do you want to go home now?" Harry asked Hermione after they gazed at the gifts. "Yeah I do." They went downstairs and said good-bye and thanked them for the gifts and they did the same back. When they got back into their house they went straight to bed. He could tell that Hermione was still upset and angry about earlier that evening. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked her when they crawled into bed. "Yeah I'll be fine." "Are you sure? You've been really quiet and barely have said a word since I went and found you up in the guest bedroom." "I'm going to be alright. Thanks for asking though." She rolled onto her side and he did the same. She fell asleep after a while and he fell asleep before that.

The next day he went back to the Weasley's to show them and tell them about what had happened and about Dobby's gift to them. Ginny had left to go back to school that morning and Hermione didn't want to come. When he got there they all started laughing at the Dobby's presents. "Hermione says that it's supposed to be a model of me." "I don't see it," Ron told him glaring at the object. "It just looks like a cat ate it and brought it back up." "It's not _that _bad Ron." Fred and George were holding it and observing the model. "I think that she's right," Fred told him. "Yeah I see it now. See there's…" George had added on and was now pointing out certain characteristics. "So where's Hermione anyway?" Ron asked him. "She got into an argument with her mum last night," he told him. "Did she really? Why?" He went on explaining to Ron about everything that had happened. "That sounds bad," Ron finally said when it was over. "Yeah it was. I feel so bad now, what if she really does think that I spent too much money on the necklace and stuff?" "I think you're alright Harry, she's mad at her mum not you. She loves you more then anything." "Yeah I guess your right." "Up to a game of wizard's chess?" "Yeah I guess so." They played for a while and then watched a little bit of TV. He felt bad about staying here and leaving Hermione at home. But she told Harry that he should go ahead and go and that she just wanted a little bit of time to herself. Fred and George were upstairs painting and redecorating the one room they had blown up that one time before they went to Grimmauld place. "Wanna help us? We'll pay ya?" Fred asked. "No I think we'll pass," Ron told them turning his attention back to the television. "Alright you're missing. Could have given you a nice chunk of money…" "Why is it our miss that we don't have to redecorate and paint?" Ron asked. "Good point," Fred said and then hurried themselves up into the attic before Mrs. Weasley yelled at them again.

As mid-afternoon approached Lupin came and stopped by. "Hi Harry! Where's Hermione at?" "She's at home. There was bit of an argument last night with her mum." "Oh I'm sorry about that. Anyway I started the 1 book you gave me. It is very interesting so far." "Oh I'm glad you like it." "Well I had to talk to Molly about something. Is she around?" He and Ron then turned their heads back to the TV as Ron had flipped on a music video of a bunch of girls in shorts dancing. "In the kitchen," he and Ron said in unison. Lupin laughed and turned the channel. "I don't think that Cho or Hermione would like that very much." There was a while of silence and then Ron said, "So how's that shield thingy working out?" "Er-…I guess its working. I mean we haven't had anyone break in or anything and our house hasn't blown up so it's good. What made you think of that?" "I dunno. I just was curious. I just kinda wonder about dark art things every now and then. What'd you reckon Lupin's here to talk to my mum about?" "I dunno and I don't think I really want to. If it doesn't involve me or Hermione or anyone else that I care about then I'm happy." "Maybe it's something important. Like a death eater being spotted or something!" "Ron get a hold of yourself! It was something like that then we would have gotten like 15 owls and Lupin would have come running in the door screaming "he/she has been spotted: and stuff like that. Maybe it's time that you get a job or something, that is before you start waiting for the _Daily Prophet _to come everyday and see who's in the news. That's probably what became of the Dursley's. Either that or maybe they died…I don't know but you get the point right?" Ron paused for a while. "Yeah I get it. But I don't know what to get a job as. I always thought or auror or something but didn't get the one N.E.W.T. I needed to." "Well then take a test and get it. If you are serious about doing it." "Yeah maybe I'll have to think about it." There was a yell from upstairs. "What was…" they started to run up the stairs to where Fred and George were. "What happened?" he asked as he stood into the doorway. "It's the shop, We-we-we…" Fred and George were staring at a piece of paper that was just delivered by mail. Mrs. Weasley and Lupin came running up the stairs. "What is it you two?" she asked them. All 4 of them stared waiting for an answer. "We've been robbed!" George yelled. "What?" Lupin asked. "We've been robbed. The one shop next to ours just sent us a letter saying our glass windows are all broken and the place is a mess." He and Ron stood there shocked. "Oh that's horrible," Mrs. Weasley told them. "We need to go…" Fred said. "I'll come with you. Then call the ministry and see if we can get a video tape of what happened," Lupin told them. "Yeah thanks," George said. They said good-bye and left. Harry looked at his watch. "I better be going home too." "Alright Harry see ya later." "Tell me if there is anything new about the robbery. "Sure thing mate." Harry then dissapparated back to his house.

As soon as he was in the door he called, "Hermione! Hermione are you here?" She came downstairs. "Hey Harry what is it?" "There's been a robbery!" "What are you talking about? Where at?" "At Fred and George's joke shop, hold on let me catch my breath." He went over and sat on the couch and she followed eagerly waiting for more news. "What happened Harry?" "We were sitting around and her Fred and George scream from upstairs. When we went up there to see what the ruckus was about they said that a neighboring shop sent them an owl telling them what happened." "Who did it? Do they know?" "I dunno. I left right after Lupin and the twins went to go see what the damage was. Ron will owl us and tell everything he said when he knew more." "Wow that's terrible. Who would rob a joke shop and why?" "Some moron I guess." "I'll say. So how were things over there?" "Fine, Fred and George agree with you about the present Dobby gave me. They said that they could see the model of me somewhere in the blob." "What did Ron say?" "That a cat ate it and spit it back up." "Typical, anything else happen I should know about?" "Not that I can think of. How are you and things here?" "Fine, everything's fine. I was just really tired and kind of hung out here. Didn't feel like doing much. I'm just so…I don't know. I feel so bad about the fight but I don't want to call my mum because she will just insist that she is right." "Well maybe you should. I mean, not now, but when you are up to it." "Yeah I guess so. Why don't I go in and get a pizza going for us?" "Yeah sure that would be great." She went into the kitchen. Harry was thinking about everything that happened, the fight from last night, the robbery. But Hermione seemed different. She had gotten into fights with him and Ron before and not talked to them and even though this was with her mum it was more different that it could be. She never yelled like that to anyone and if she did it wouldn't have been her parents. He couldn't help but wonder, was something wrong with Hermione?

New Year's Eve rapidly approached them. Christmas had come and gone and now the New Year was ready to come in. Hermione was still different but had somewhat gone back to her normal self. He wasn't sure if she was ok but he was afraid in a way to find out if she wasn't going to be. "Harry what time should everyone come over on Saturday?" Hermione asked him. "Er- I don't know. Maybe sevenish maybe?" "Ok, I just wanted to send an owl to them and let them know." She went upstairs then. He went and sat on the couch and flipped on the news.

Ron had sent them an owl a few days after he was there to tell him about Fred and George's joke shop robbery. Apparently some idiot who was under some curse rammed a brick and the main window, went inside and stole some stuff off the shelves, luckily nothing in the back. Plus he had managed to eat a whizzer fizzer and left a trail of crumbs and stuff. They caught the guy the next day and owed Fred and George the money for damage.

The news came on and the host said some things but he mainly blocked them out. He was thinking about everything. In a few days he was going to begin his quidditch practice. Wood had sent him a reminder or course giving exact time and place requirements. He was also thinking about Hermione. He wanted to ask her if anything was wrong but how? He couldn't just go up to her and be like, "Hermione you're acting weird and I wanted to know if you're gonna die." That would be a horrible thing to say (he certainly had gained knowledge about women ever since he got serious in relationships.) He hated to just ruin the celebrations but if something really _was _wrong with her he wanted to know, if he she left without him knowing why he would blame himself for not knowing. He thought about writing Ginny, but if Ginny didn't know what he was talking about then he would be getting her all worried too, which was the last thing he wanted to do. Finally he decided that he would just have to ask her. He had a right to know. But of course would ask when the time was right. She came back downstairs then. "Hey anything good on?" she asked. "Er-not really, so did you send it?" "Yeah, I used Hedwig if you don't mind." "No that's fine. She needs a nice outing anyway." "Just think, we're entering our 1st new year together." "Yeah, it's great isn't it?" "Yeah….it is." He couldn't ask now. Not to ruin the mood...Right then she hopped on his lap and gave him a kiss. "What'd ya do that for?" he asked. "Because I love you so much," she replied in a loving voice leaning onto him and eyeing him slightly. He went and gave her a kiss too, very playfully. Then she got up off his lap, grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the stairway. When he nearly tripped over the rug she had let go. Then he chased after her up the stairs. She started to give playful screams and laugh. When he caught up to her in the hallway he grabbed her around her waist and spun her around in a circle. Again, with this she at first screamed but started to laugh and smile afterwards. When he set her down she pulled him into the bedroom and kissed him passionately. Something they hadn't done in a while. He started smiling now and enjoying it. Maybe she was alright….

"Harry could you check on the Steak and spaghetti?" Hermione called from upstairs. "Yeah sure thing," he replied. It was now New Year's Eve. Everyone was going to be coming over shortly to celebrate. Hermione was upstairs getting dressed. He added the sauce with it and put the bread in the oven. "I put the bread in!" He called up. The other night made him rethink about Hermione but then yesterday she didn't seem herself again. Just then the doorbell rang. He went and answered it. There stood all of the Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks and Moody. "Hello everyone," Harry said as he ushered them in. "Hermione they're here!" called Harry. "Oh coming!" She ran downstairs in a red flirtatious spaghetti strapped dress and some nice earrings. Her hair was also in a nicely curled. Fred and George gave a whistle. "Ooooh that's a nice dress," Mrs. Weasley told Hermione as she spun off her new outfit. "Thanks, I got it the other day." Harry starred at her with awe. She looked beautiful. "You look…you look…beautiful," Harry told her walking over to her and giving her a kiss. "Yes that is Hermione," Cho told her. Cho was wearing a nice little sweater and skirt. "Well it's almost the new year," Lupin told them. "Sure is," Bill piped up. "Why don't I got get things dished out?" Hermione asked. "Let me help you dear," Mrs. Weasley chimed in. They went into the kitchen. Everyone else followed shortly after anxious to get some food. When they dished it out they all talked excitedly with one another. Afterwards Hermione disappeared upstairs for bit. "So you and Cho got any plans for the New Year?" Harry asked Ron. "Not yet, but I want to take her on a vacation or somethin' what about you and Hermione? How're you gonna celebrate you're first New Years?" "I dunno, not sure…" "Where is Hermione anyway?" "You know I don't know, probably upstairs fixing her hair or something." She came back downstairs. She was quiet and had a look on her face that he couldn't quite place. But she quickly changed that and went over to talk to Fleur and Tonks and show off her new dress. Around an hour later he brought out some deserts for everyone to snack on. Cho and Ron were cuddling with one another on the couch; the twins were just plain pigging out, Bill and Fleur were talking with Lupin and the rest were in the kitchen. Lupin noticed something was up though as the night progressed though.

"Harry could I have word?" "Yeah sure this I guess." He pulled him aside into the ending hallway by the laundry room. "Harry I need to ask you something." "Er-…alright, ask me anything." "Harry…" he paused before going on. "Is something wrong with Hermione?" Harry looked away. Lupin was serious and Harry didn't want to answer this, because he would feel like he is lying to Lupin and he personally didn't know himself. "I…I…I don't know," he managed to get out. Lupin looked away now too. "Why did you ask?" Harry asked him. "She seemed different to me. I have known you 2 for sometime around 6 ½ years. I can tell when something is bothering you or Hermione. Tonight she has disappeared twice and when she came back she had a different expression on her face." Lupin said this in a concerned voice and looked at him now. "Is it that obvious?" "Well I don't know. No one else seemed to notice much or notice at all." Harry paused for a minute. "She's been like this for a week or so, ever since the fight with her mum. I don't think that's it though. I know it isn't. She pushes through anything and lately she's just been tired and lazy and then other's she'll be her old self again." "You haven't asked her if everything's alright with her." "Well, no. I mean I wanted to but didn't know how to say it. At times I just wanted to but I couldn't. I was…I don't know." "You were scared? Is that what you were looking for? Harry, it's alright to feel that way. You love her more then anything I know and wouldn't let or want anything to happen to her. But Harry if…if there is something wrong you need to know." "Yeah you're right." "Listen, Harry ask her, you have to." "I will Lupin." "And do me one more thing, please tell me. You can trust me. You should know that too. I want to know too." Harry nodded his head, "I will, I promise." Lupin patted Harry on the shoulder then. "Well we should go back to the party now," Harry told him. Lupin led him back out where music was playing.

"Hey Harry you're just in time!" Ron called him over. "We're gonna sing Karaoke!" Ron told him with a smile on his face. "When you saw we…" he started ask but then Ron was pulling him towards the front of the living room where there was a karaoke machine. "Be sure not to break a window," Fred and George called up to Ron. They also mouthed to Harry, "Good luck." "Ron I don't…" then some music started to play. He looked up at the screen. The song was called Oops I did it again. Harry immediately turned away as Ron started to sing. People in the room put a look of anguish on their face. When he was supposed to sing he just started laughing. Fred and George were cracking up basically rolling on the floor. Cho and Hermione went over and turned off the thing. "Thanks," he mouthed Hermione. "I was just getting into it," Ron complained. "Why don't we have Harry and Hermione sing?" Tonks said. "Oh I…" Hermione began. Cho pulled Hermione up with him. He smiled and hugged her. This song was called can't stop falling in love. When they started singing he realized just how good she was. When they finished they received some applause. More then what Ron would ever get. A few others sang and then they went back to more partying.

It was approaching midnight now and the house was as noisy as ever. Fred and George went out and bought some fireworks to set off. Hermione seemed to be in positive mood still but yet he could tell she was down inside. The clock read 11:30. He just couldn't take this anymore. The suspense and all was killing him and Lupin was right, he had to ask her. When she was along for a minute he asked, "Hermione, we need to talk." "Ok Harry what is it?" "I mean in private." She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. The noise died down as they went into the hallway. "What is it Harry?" "Hermione…" he paused for a while. "What is it Harry hurry up, we're missing the party." "Hermione…what's wrong with you?" he started to just spill out everything he was feeling. "You have been so different since the night you had the fight with your parents. You've been tired, quiet, keeping to yourself and sneaking off every now and then. Hermione you just haven't been yourself. I miss that and I am worried about you! I feel as though that I am being left out in something and that I am like loosing you or something! Hermione, I know something has to be up. Why didn't you tell me whatever it is? I love you more then anything in the world and you're basically all I have left. I _need _to know and I _want _to know. Please just tell me what it is Hermione, please." He was close to tears just blurting out everything he'd been feeling. He looked into Hermione's eyes. She wasn't bawling but she had a few tears coming out of her eyes. "Harry…" she told him in a pleading voice. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything. I know I have been like that but I just…I don't know! You are right. I should have told you, I should have told you what I'm about to tell you a week or so ago." She paused letting a few tears fall out before continuing. "Harry, there is something wrong. I'm sick. I went to the doctor's office and got a few tests done. Harry, I have cancer." "What…" he was interrupted and speechless. "Harry its Leukemia. But before you say anything I have to tell you, it's curable. Not all the time but most. I can have some chemotherapy done and I'll be ok. But Harry I know that I should have told you. I really should have. I was scared. I was scared of everything that I just found out and scared of how you were going to take it." Hermione was now crying hard. Tears welled out of her eyes. Harry did the same thing. He just couldn't believe this. Not her…not Hermione…anyone but Hermione…Was this really happening? "I…" he didn't know what to say. "Harry please, forgive me. Just please. I know it's a lot to take in. I'm still taking it in myself." "W-when d-do you s-start the t-treatment," he managed to saw wearily. "This week," she replied in a firm voice. Harry turned away. Why did he have to let Hermione see him like this? "Harry please…I am sorry. I really am." He turned to face her again. "How are w-we going to t-tell everyone?" "I don't know, but not now." All of sudden he was spinning. Things blackened up and his head met the floor before he knew it.

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Hermione was shaking him. Ron and Cho were also surrounding him. "Are you alright mate?" Ron asked him. "Yeah, Hermione told us you got over excited for the New Year," Cho told him. "Er-…yeah, that's it. I was just having too much fun." He stood up and hugged Hermione. "Hey they countdown's beginning!" They all went downstairs and looked at the TV. Fred and George ready to launch. "10-9-8-7!" everyone was cheering. But he couldn't place what happened. Then he remembered everything. Hermione had leukemia. "4-3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all shouted. Harry managed to put a look of happiness on his face. But inside he was torn. They girl that he loved, the girl he married, the girl that meant everything to him…was sick with something that _could _take her away from him forever. The fireworks lit up the night outside and they all went onto the porch. "Happy New Years, Harry!" Lupin came over and told him. "Er-…yeah, Happy New Year," he said quietly. "Go over and give your wife a kiss!" he told him with a wink. Harry went over to Hermione. She welcomed him with open arms. They kissed each other for a while and then latched into each others arms. Everyone else around them seemed to disappear. Everything was drowned out. "I forgive you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed him lightly. He didn't want to let her go. He felt if he did he would loose her. This year was supposed to be a great one, their first New Years together, his first job as a pro quidditch player…but nothing mattered right now…nothing more then Hermione.

Everyone had slept over that night after partying into the late hours. Harry had been quiet and didn't say much, nor Hermione. When he and Hermione went to bed that night Harry couldn't bring him to say anything. He was basically speechless. He could tell that Hermione wanted to talk to him about it but knew better. Around noon the next day they said their good-bye's as everyone left. After a few minutes Harry finally said, "So…" "So…" she went over and hugged him. "W-what day?" asked Harry. He needed to know answers. "I start on Wednesday," she replied shakily. "Are…you scared?" "Yes Harry, of course I am! Harry I know that these things happen but I'm scared. I've never been through anything like this." Harry went over and draped his arm around her. "I know you haven't. Hermione, whatever happens, I'm gonna be here for you. I love you Hermione and I'm not letting anything happen to you, _nothing._" "I know Harry, I know." They paused. "Have you told your parents?" "Yes, I called them the other day. That's why I was happy. Because I finally apologized for yelling at them but was still mad because they didn't respect my right to my life with you." He then thought about how he promised Lupin that he would tell him if anything was wrong…he didn't want to now. He couldn't. It would have to wait. "But Hermione, tomorrow…I start…" "Oh my gosh Harry I forgot! You start quidditch tomorrow!" "Listen, maybe I should just call Wood and tell him to find…" "No Harry you can't do that. You have waited so long for a job like this." "But Hermione, I want to be with you! I want to be there…" "Harry you will be. But I want you to go out and have fun. I don't want you worrying about me all the time." "Hermione, right you're all I think about. How am I supposed to be off playing quidditch when you are in a hospital or something hooked up to machines?" "Harry, I don't how…but we _will _get through this. Listen, I can come see you practice tomorrow, Monday and maybe Tuesday. We still have a few days before I have to start chemotherapy. I'm usually the person to plan ahead, but let's take things days at a time. Harry I want you to be happy. You're always happy when you are on that broom." "I'm even happier when I'm around you." She walked over to him and took his hand. "Harry please, it would make me happy to see you living out a dream. Just because I'm sick and all doesn't mean that you stop living your life." "Hermione…it's just-hard to think about that. Everything's a shock right now." "Just please Harry, please promise me that you won't give up your dreams, and promise me that you will be happy." Harry gave a sigh. "I promise Hermione. I really do. I don't know if I can necessarily promise that I'll be happy but I'll do my best." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Now how and when do we tell the others?" Harry asked. "I guess this week when we see them. Whenever it is right I guess." They both sat down on the couch. "Hermione, you never told me exactly about this…Leukemia or whatever it is. I'm not exactly a medical wiz, growing up with the Dursley's and all." Hermione paused for a minute or 2 before going on. "Harry, leukemia is a blood type cancer…" she started off. She went on explaining to him what it was and what she knew about it. About 15 minutes later when she was done Harry was at loss for words again. "So…it is curable?" he asked Hermione. "Most of the time it is. There are times when it isn't." He had told her to be completely honest with him, and now that she was, he was more scared then ever. _Most _of the time it was curable? _Most? _Why did she have to say that? Just why did she have to say _that?_ He felt like he was going to loose her now. He just couldn't let that happen. He couldn't! He had lost too many people that he was close to from Voldemort or his death eaters. He wasn't going to loose Hermione from some muggle disease. "Lupin talked to me yesterday," he started to tell Hermione. "He was asking me if something was wrong with you. He noticed how you were behaving. I told him that I didn't now and stuff. And he made me promise to tell him anything if I found out." "Tell him," she whispered. "What?" "You can tell him. We can trust Lupin. He really does care about us and he is basically who we have left. He's become a father like figure to you Harry. You can tell him-But, please tell him that he can't tell anyone else yet." Harry was actually somewhat glad to hear that. "Thanks Hermione," Harry told her giving her a long kiss.

He went upstairs and took out a piece of parchment and addressed it to Lupin. He thought about how he should word this. He was still in shock himself and new that Lupin would be pretty shocked himself. Hermione was right; Lupin had become a father figure to him. Lupin was there when Sirius died; he was there in his 6th year when the death eaters attacked Hogwarts; he was there the night of their wedding. When he needed someone to talk to or something, Lupin came to his aid. Now he was going to have to learn the truth that might upset him in a way. He decided to meet him. This was something that couldn't and shouldn't be told in a letter. He scribbled down, _Lupin; please meet me at Grimmauld place Monday after quidditch practice. Make sure no one else is there. There is something I need to tell you that are important. Thanks; Harry_

He gave it told Hedwig and told her, "Get to this to Lupin by tomorrow," and let out the window. He went back downstairs to Hermione. "I sent him an owl. But I told him to meet me Tuesday after practice is done." She nodded her head and forced a smile. He put her arm around her and held her hand as they flipped on the TV. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Hermione asked him some time later. "More nervous about Wednesday," he replied.

The next day he got up and took a shower. He had to be at the stadium where they practiced by 1. He had to apparate to King's Cross and then take a train to some place north of England. "Come on Hermione lets go already!" They left and went to King's cross. The train they were in wasn't that crowded. It was about a 2 hour ride. When they got off at the station they took a cab to this little area in a wooded area. They walked for a while and then noticed this big stadium. All of a sudden they herd, "Harry, Hermione, over here!" they looked and it was Wood. Harry went over and greeted him. "Why don't you go in the stands and I'll go get changed and stuff," Harry told her. "Yeah sure thing, I'm kind of tired anyway." "Come with me Potter, I'll show you to the pitch." He took him inside this building and into the locker room. There were some benches and these tall lockers. On the walls were logos of the team. "This one can be you're locker Potter," he said leading him to a locker that said "Potter" on it. "Thanks," he replied setting down his things. "Why don't you go and get changed into the uniforms and then meet us outside so I can introduce you to the team." "Alright I'll see you in a few." He quickly changed and places his clothes inside the locker and went out onto the field.

It was huge. He couldn't think of anything else to describe it with. He had seen things like this when he was in them but not when he on it. It stretched far and the stands were big. "Over here Harry!" he went over where the rest stood. "Alright listen up everyone," Wood started to say. "I'm sure you all know Harry Potter here. He's our new seeker now. And I'm going to tell you, he's one heck of one…" Wood started going on about some stuff (like he did when he was captain back at Hogwarts.) "Alright so Harry this is Jake, Andy, and Kelsey…," he started introducing him to everyone. "Nice to meet you all," he told them. "Now why don't we go and get started on a few drills why don't we?" As they kicked off the ground Harry caught Hermione's eye and smiled at her. The team was good. They worked great with each other from the start. He himself got to show off some skills when they released the snitch during the last bit of practice. The one guy Jake had the quaffle and was going towards Wood to score. They had been playing probably no more then 20 minutes and he snatched it. He could tell that they were impressed. "From what I can tell," Andy had told him, "You're better then our last seeker." "What happened to him anyway?" Harry asked as he motioned Hermione to come down onto the field. "He was actually a bit of a klutz. He had some misfortunes before but when he fell off his broom in playoffs and hurt himself, he quit." "Oh," Harry replied. He was glad to hear that it wasn't because he was killed or something. He looked over and Hermione was walking across the field to him. "Er-…Everyone, this is my wife Hermione," Harry introduced her. "Hi, nice to meet you all," she said rather shyly. Harry looked at his watch to see what time it was, it read 3:12. Wood looked at his too. "Well I think that we'll call it a day. We'll meet back here tomorrow same time. They went into the locker room and changed into their regular clothing. He and some guys were talking and he was telling them about how he had met Hermione and everything like that. When he was walking out of the locker room Wood told him, "Nice job out there Harry, keep it up." "When's the first game?" he asked back. "Not until February 2nd or so. We still have a month." "Alright, thanks." He said good-bye and went and found Hermione. "Hey you did great out there," she told him. "Thanks, I'm kind of hungry though." "Want to go get something to eat?" "Yeah sure," he replied. They apparated back to their town and went to grab some fries and burgers. He was going over to Grimmauld after he dropped Hermione off at their house. He kind of dreaded this but if had to be done. Then tomorrow for dinner everyone else was going to find out.

"Are you sure you're alright with Lupin knowing first?" Harry asked her. "Yes I'm positive. I trust him just as much and you do. Besides, I owled Ginny and told her already and told her that everyone else was going to find out Tuesday night." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I didn't think that you would care." He sighed and said, "You're right, I guess that I just wanted to say something." He looked at his watch again. "Well we should be going back now I guess. It's already 4 and I want to take a shower." He and Hermione paid and then went home. After he got cleaned up and everything it was already 4:30. He decided to sit with Hermione for a bit before he left. He knew that when he told Lupin there would be a lot of questions asked and a lot of emotion. Finally at quarter to 5 he decided to leave. "I'll be back in a bit I guess," he told Hermione. "Take as long as you need. I'm really kind of tired and am gonna go take a nap." "Are you feeling alright?" "Yeah, just tired that's all. Now go." She gave him a kiss and went upstairs. Harry apparated to the street the house was on. Before ringing the bell and all he took a deep breath. He did the code and rung the bell. Lupin answered the door a minute later.

"Harry, you came. Good to see you, please come in" Harry stepped in and took off his coat and shoes. "Now if I'm not mistaken today was your first day of practice. How did everything go?" "Er-…everything went just fine. The stadium is huge and it was just…so different." "Well you never played on a pro field before no wonder it's different. Tell me about it won't you?" Harry went on telling Lupin about the players and Wood and everything like that. He could just tell though that Lupin had a hint of mystery behind his eyes, wondering just what it was that Harry wanted to tell him and why it was so important. After he finished his story, and Lupin had brought them some tea to drink, he finally asked, "Now Harry, you said in the owl that you had something important to tell me and you didn't want anyone else to know right now, is that correct?" "Yes it is," Harry replied setting down the cup of the table. "What is it Harry?" He took a deep breath before explaining everything. "Alright, you know how the other night you asked me if Hermione was alright, and I told you that I didn't know? Well-Er…" he paused. He didn't know how to say thing exactly. "Harry is everything ok?" Lupin asked him seriously. "Er-…ok no-everything is not ok. After I talked to you I talked to Hermione. I asked her what was wrong and why she had been so different. She told me the truth. Lupin, I don't know if you have ever herd of this but…but…Hermione has cancer, Leukemia to be exact." Lupin put his head down into his hands and shook his head. He finally said then, "Yes I know what cancer is. Wizards get this too but rarely." He stopped for a minute and then lifted his head up and spoke. "Oh no…that's horrible. Harry, I'm so, so sorry about this. I never would have expected this to happen to Hermione. She's so young, brilliant and energetic. Wow…I don't know what to say." "That was exactly my reaction. She had told me right before midnight. That's why I passed out. I know what you mean. I mean…Hermione is everything you said and more to me." There was a while of silence between them. Lupin broke it again. "Harry I'm just so sorry. Is she going to be ok? I'm sorry but I'm not an expert with what cancer is. I just know enough." "I don't know. She is starting the treatment on Wednesday though. We both decided that you should be one of the first to know…" "You mean you haven't told the Weasley's yet?" "No, she just told me 2 days ago, and she found out a few days after Christmas. Lupin, you have been so great to us, and you wanted to know. Besides, she wanted to hold out on all of the Drama. She did owl Ginny and tell her, because she won't be able to make it to dinner tomorrow when we tell the rest of them." "Harry, has Hermione told you anything out her type of cancer?" "Yeah, she told me it was some type dealing the blood and the amount of red and white blood cells in the body. She also told me that it can be curable most of the time." Apparently Lupin noticed the word _most _just like had when Hermione told him about it. "Did you just say _most?" _asked Lupin. Harry nodded his head slightly. "Oh my…this is just horrible. Harry you must be taking this harder then anyone else will." "Yeah, I am. We actually kind of debated whether I should quit my job as seeker." "No Harry you shouldn't quit your job, you have worked hard for that…" "I know I have. I was telling Hermione that maybe I should and she said the same thing you just said. I'm going to keep it don't worry." Lupin came over and gave Harry a hug. "Is Hermione doing ok?" he asked. "She's alright I guess. She's been really tired and everything though. Plus she's scared. I mean, I'm scared even. I'm scared of what's going to happened to her, scared about if she'll be alright." "I know Harry, I know. I'm scared too. We all will be. Hermione is a bright girls and no one wants anything to happen to her, you in particular." After they finished their tea Harry decided to go. "Are you coming dinner at the burrow tomorrow night?" Harry asked before he left. "Yes I think I might now. I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Oh, and tell Hermione I say hi." "I will, see you tomorrow." He left and apparated back to the house. He walked into the door and went upstairs to find Hermione lying on the bed. "Hey," he said as he walked in and sat next to her. "Hi, how did everything go?" "It went alright I guess. He's pretty shocked too. He didn't pass out like I did, but he was upset." She nodded her head. "Well now we have to get through tomorrow to tell the Weasley's," she told Harry. "That is going to be hard." "Yeah it will be. More drama then when you told Lupin probably." "Yeah maybe, I dunno." They sat in silence for a while just lying there, thinking about tomorrow and how there were going to break the news to the last bit of their closest friends.

"I'm ready when you are," Harry told Hermione as they stood outside the Weasley's house. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," Hermione told him. "What, and wait until your in a hospital bed?" "Yeah you're right, we have to." They stood holding each others hands looking at the door. He had had quidditch practice again that day. It was another pretty good one, basically the same as yesterday. Except this time Wood had people ramming into him on purpose to get Harry the feel of what things were like professionally. Luckily though despite the "distractions", he managed to catch the snitch again. "I…I-I'm ready," Hermione told him facing him now. "Alright, let's do this and get it over with." He hesitated but knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered it right away. "Oh how good it is to see you again! Please come in," she told them. They walked in and he could hear Ron, Cho, Fred and George in the living room. Mrs. Weasley disappeared upstairs and Lupin walked into the kitchen then. "Hello Harry, Hermione," he told them. "Hi Lupin," Hermione told him. He came over and gave her a hug and said silently, "I'm so sorry Hermione." "Thanks, I know you mean it." They then went in to see everyone else. "Hey everyone its Harry and Hermione!" Ron announced. "Thanks for the introduction," Harry told him. "What are you all talking about?" "Oh nothing, just about how we need some tickets to your first game," Ron told him. Harry laughed a little at this. "I don't know, but I'll see what I can do." "So how was the practice?" asked Cho. "It was good, everything went fine. The people on the team are all cool and don't seem to mind me being around." Mrs. Wealsey then peered into the room and said, "Alright everyone dinner will be ready in 5." They went into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Now Tonks was here along with Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley brought over a thing of chili, rolls and bowls for everyone. They all seemed to be in such a jubilant mood and thought about how they were probably going to ruin that. He took a few scoops of chili and put it in the bowl. Neither he nor Hermione had much of an appetite, knowing tomorrow would be the start of something that would change them, for the time being anyway. "Harry I want to give you a head ups on something," Mr. Weasley told him. "Really, about what?" "Well the ministry has found out about you being on Puddlemere United. I have a feeling now that there are going to be some reporters at practice tomorrow…" He didn't exactly listen to the rest. He had forgotten to tell Wood about Hermione. His guess was that he would have to make it quick after practice. He had to go with Hermione to check into the hospital. "Harry, Harry!" he looked over and shook his head. "Harry you alright?" Ron asked him. "Oh-yeah I'm fine," he said. "You looked out of it for a second there," George told him stuffing some chili in his mouth. "I was just…daydreaming." "Ih foo say fo," George muttered through the bites. Everyone else was pretty chatty but he and Hermione stayed quiet barely saying anything. When dinner was over he and Hermione helped clean up a little. Others gave them staring looks but Lupin understood completely. When they all went in and sat in the main room he could feel Hermione trembling slightly.

They all had ended up going in and sitting down, talking about some recent things and of course about Harry himself. "Oh come on Harry you got to get us some tickets!" Ron begged him. "I told ya I'd see what I can do." "You know ya can mate, you are the new seeker and everything, what's there to try and see about?" Fred asked him. "Well it's just I dunno if Wood will like that or not…" "We've known Wood for a while now. I think that he'd let you do it," George added in. "Alright, Alright let's settle things down a bit, I'm sure Harry has enough on his mind right now," Lupin told them. "What're you talking about Lupin he can't have that much," Fred argued. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand and she then pulled him up. "Hem," Hermione coughed slightly to make everyone turn and notice her. "Ah…listen up everyone, Harry and I have something to tell you," she said nervously. They were all looking at them now. "Er- this is something really important and hard to say. It's just that…well I…." "Hermione your pregnant aren't you! Well I kind of suspected it but wow I didn't think I was right!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione's face turned bright red with anger as she went over and slapped him across the face. Cho had punched him too. "What the bloody hell was that for? You're pregnant aren't you?" "Ron…" he tried to say but Hermione was going to be the one to yell at him. "Ronald Weasley don't you ever say something like that to me again! I'm not pregnant you idiot…" She yelled then taking a breath and pausing for a minute, "I have cancer!" She was starting to cry hard now and turned her head into Harry's chest. The others were now shocked. He could tell by the looks on everyone's face they knew it was bad but had no clue what it was. "Oh my…" Mrs. Weasley let out. "What the bloody hell's that?" Ron asked. Hermione lifted up her head wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"I have cancer, Leukemia to be exact. It's a muggle disease that we can get. Mine is a blood type of disease and has something to do with the amount of red and while blood cells in my body." She went on trying to explain the best she could to them. When she finished she was bawling and everyone knew exactly what has happening. "Oh Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said as she went over to her crying and giving a huge hug. The others seemed to follow, except Mrs. Weasley was the only one to actually squeeze him until he coughed. "So w-what happens now?" Tonks asked. "T-tomorrow I s-start chemotherapy," she told them. They all sat in silence for a while. Finally Mr. Weasley asked, "What about quidditch Harry?" He sighed and said, "I'm gonna do it still. But only because Hermione doesn't want me to give up on something I've wanted all my life. Plus it is a once in a lifetime opportunity." "That's a good idea Harry, you should stick to the way things are for now." No one really said anything for a while. Then he and Hermione decided to leave. "What hospital are you gonna be at?" Lupin asked. "I don't know the name, all I know is it's the one just outside of town," Hermione told him. They all came up and hugged them both good-bye wishing Hermione their best wishes and stuff.

When they got home Hermione went upstairs to pack some things that she wanted to bring. She had to put a few charms over some things though so the nurses and such would think it was something else. Harry just sat on the couch thinking about tomorrow. He would have to go to practice, tell Wood and Hermione and then come back here and go with her to settle in. She was up there for a while and then came back down. "Are you all packed and stuff?" "Yeah I guess so." She curled up in his arms. Then out of the blue she sprang to her feet. "What're you doing?" Harry asked her. "I got an idea but I need you…" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Oh I get it now." They went upstairs and into the bedroom. "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked her. "Oh I'm positive. It's basically a last night of freedom for a while. I want it to be a good one." "I'm with ya now," he told her as he took of the shirt he had on. Within a minute she was on the bed with him. He gave her a gentle kiss and she kissed back. He felt like an instant connection had pulled him together. In another few minutes she had her arms around his neck and he had holding her tight. He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this way. She picked up the pace a little bit and he followed. She let out of a little scream of laughter as he tickled her cheek. After a while, they just collapsed onto the bed and under the covers still kissing and holding one another for warm and comfort. Finally with one last deep, passionate kiss that he didn't want to end, they fell asleep into the night holding on to each other as if they let go, they would be swept away in a current and forced into separate directions.

They next day the sunlight was shining through the shades and into his eyes. His first thoughts were, "No, why did this day have to come? Do I have to get out of bed?" He closed his eyes tightly and grasped Hermione in a tighter hug. He didn't care what time it was or anything; he just needed and wanted to stay right here forever. About a ½ hour later Hermione shuffled around. They both opened each their eyes and looked at one another. He leaned in and gave her a soft and passionate kiss before finally speaking. "What time is it?" he asked quietly, knowing that he didn't want to hear the answer. "It's 11:30," Hermione told him. He gave a sigh and buried his head down into the pillow. "Let's not move, let's not even get up yet. We'll just stay here for a while longer," Harry told her. "Harry we have to, you have practice in an hour and a half." "Well I guess I'm gonna be late then won't I?" "Harry you can't be late, it's only your first week and it's a dumb reason to be late just because you wanted to be with me in bed," she told him softly. "I think Wood will understand once I tell him about you. Hermione I just want to lie in your arms forever and I don't want this day to go on." She paused and then said, "I don't want it to either." They both rolled over hugging each other tight, giving kisses every now and then and just enjoying the moments. They laid there for somewhere over a little more then an hour more. Finally he had to pull himself out of bed, pull on a robe, and go get cleaned up. It was already 10 to 1 o clock and he still hadn't left the house. Right before leaving he said to Hermione, "I'll be home around 3:30 or 4, I promise." "Alright Harry, please do." "Hermione I love you," he said as a few tears came out of his eyes. "I love you too Harry," she replied acting in the same way. He closed the door and left.

He was outside of the locker rooms a few moments later. "Potter, where've you been? You're late…" Wood called to him. "I'm sorry, listen Wood I can explain and we need to…" "It's going to have to wait until the end of practice. Hurry up and go get dressed." He ran into the locker room, threw on his uniform and grabbed his broom. He went out onto the pitch and the rest of them were already in the air. "We're doing passes Potter!" Andy called up to him. He mounted his broom and took off into the air. He found that he couldn't really concentrate though multiple times. When someone went to throw the quaffle to him, it nearly hit him in the face and he dropped it. He did this enough times that Wood asked him, "Potter what's up today? You need to stay focused!"

Finally around 2:45 Wood let them go. He changed and then approached him. "Er- Wood?" He turned around. "Could we…talk?" he asked him. "Yeah sure Potter, would it happen to be about why you were late or why you weren't focused during practice?" "Yes it would. Listen there's something that I didn't tell you a few days ago, about Hermione." "Alright, you can go on," he told him looking more interested. "Er-…well the thing is, Hermione has cancer. I don't know…" "Harry I'm so sorry," he started to say. "I do know what cancer is. I know someone who had it, their in remission now." There was a pause between them and then Harry spoke, "That's why I haven't exactly been all here. Today she has to go to the hospital, after my practice, and begin her chemotherapy. I was with her and didn't exactly want to leave her and I've been worried and thinking about her all day." "I understand Potter and I'm really sorry. Listen, I know you just started but maybe...you should take a few days off, just until she's settled in and everything." "Thanks, but that's ok. She'll want me to come to practices and I need to. We have a game in a little less then a month away." "Alright Potter if that's what you want. But I want you to know I give both of you my best wishes and I understand if some practices aren't the best." "Thanks Wood, I knew you'd understand. Listen I'm sorry but I really need to go." He said bye to him and then hurried on home.

He would have stopped at a florist and gotten her some roses and lily's (which were her favorite) but he felt that he could do that later on. He opened the door and put his coat on the rack. "Hermione, are you here?" he called. "I'm up here," she called back from the bed room. He went upstairs and found her sitting on the bed. "Hey you alright?" he asked her. "Well it depends on how you define alright. If you mean living and breathing them yes," she told him looking out the window. He went over and draped his arm around her shoulder. "We have a few minutes left, why don't we go take a walk?" Harry asked her. She nodded her head slowly and rose off the bed. They pulled on their coats and Hermione pulled on her scarf and hat. Hand in hand they walked down the once dirt road that was now covered in snow. The blowing wind made it feel as though it were about 15 outside, but it didn't seem to affect either one of them. After a while Hermione spoke and said, "Harry I'm scared." "I know Hermione, I know." "I don't want to go through with this. I don't want _any _of this to have happened to me." "Who would want any of this to happen to them? Listen, I don't know what's gone happen to us within these next months to come, but no matter what I love you and I'm going to be there for you, with as much support as I or anyone else could give." "I know that Harry but…everything happened so fast!" They paused for a second and he turned to her, grabbed both hands, looked her in the eyes and said, "Hermione I don't care what you think about this, we are going to get through this thing together! We will Hermione, we will!" Tears fell off her cheeks and onto the snowy road. "How do you know Harry? Are you suddenly psychic or something?" "Oh come on, would you just listen to yourself for a minute Hermione? I'm just as scared as you are! I can't even think about losing you or anything like that! How can you even think about that?" They paused for a while and she turned away. Then she turned around and said to him, "You're right Harry, I am hysterical. I am just so…scared and everything else. I shouldn't be acting like this because it isn't me. Not all of it is anyway. Harry I really am sorry. I didn't know what I was saying and I didn't mean it." He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on top of the head. "It's alright, I understand completely," he told her softly. Hermione stood there in his arms crying, he was holding her tight and a few tears trickled down his cheek too. After what seemed like hours, they walked back slowly to the house.

When they walked into the door they both sipped on some hot chocolate and then got ready to go. Around 5:10 Harry found Hermione taking last glances of the house. He was staying at the hospital a few days until she got settled in. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "I'll never be ready, but ready enough for now," she told him. Right before they apparated, she took one last look at the house, inside and out. He grabbed her hand and the apparated to the hospital.

When they walked into the door he found that it was quite empty. She led him up to the reception desk where a lady was. "Um excuse me, I'm Hermione Granger, I am here to check in for chemotherapy." The lady looked up and told her, "You need to go to the 5th floor, go to the desk there, and the nurse will escort you to your room." "Thanks," she told her and walked toward the elevator. The elevator came right away and they got in and went to the 5th floor. At this desk there was a nurse in her 30's. Hermione again said, "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm here to check in for chemotherapy." The nurse flipped through a few papers and then said, "Oh yes Hermione Granger. You will be in room 500. Right this way please." She led them down a hallway. Just about at the end of the hallway before turning a corner to another room, she led them in. "My name is Anna and I'm going to be Hermione's main nurse. She will have a few others but I'm the main one. Go ahead and get settled in. I'll be back in about 10 minutes to give you further instructions," she told her handing Hermione a hospital gown and robe. "Thanks," she told her quietly. The nurse left them alone.

Hermione got up and went into the bathroom to change. Harry glances around at the room. It wasn't that bad, in fact, it was kind of nice. There was a couch and a few chairs, painted, and the view overlooked the park that was a few miles away from the hospital. Hermione came back into the room and put her clothes in the bag she had brought with her. "It's a nice room isn't it?" Harry asked her trying to spark up conversation. "Yeah it is," she said looking around. He went over and sat by her on the bed. "Are you going to be alright, I mean, emotionally?" he asked her putting an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah I think so, I have you don't I?" Smiling, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Well what now?" he asked looking at the doorway. "We wait for Anna to come back, and then I have no clue." A few minutes later Anna reappeared at the room. "Alright Hermione I need you to lean back in the bed while I prepare the IV," she told them. She took out of a needle, some tape stuff and then hooked up an IV bag. He had to turn away though because the site of someone getting a needle stabbed in them wasn't exactly that comforting. He should have been used to things like that by now though. "Alright now that that's in I'll tell you what's going to happen. Tonight I'll start you on some antibiotics that will loosen your body to different things that will be put in. They will make you kind of dopy I will say. Then tomorrow the doctor in the head of this unit will come in and hook you up to start your chemotherapy." Harry was staring blankly at the nurse. All of this stuff sounded pretty confusing. "Do you have any questions or concerns?" Anna asked them. "Am I allowed to eat anything now? Or anytime I'm in here?" Hermione asked. "Right I would allow you to eat maybe a little bit, but after 10 tonight I don't want you to eat anything, you need a clean system before the chemo." "What about the chemo? Will it affect me or anything, like if I'll be tired, or nauseous?" "Yes the chemo probably will make you tired, feel nauseous or things like that. One session lasts somewhere around 5 days, then you have about a 2 day or so time span where you have a break, depending on the cancer though, in those 2 days you might have some radiation done." Hermione looked at her with a look of fear in her eyes, but understanding at the same time. "Right now the IV is just there to help your body get used to not drinking or eating a lot. I'll be back here in a few hours to start the antibiotics. If you need anything in that time, just call or use the button on that side table," Anna told them and then left the room. There was silence between them until Hermione finally spoke again. "Well, I guess this is my new home for as long as it takes to get into remission." "Oh come on, you'll be out of here in no time." "I hope so Harry, I hope so." He went over and rubbed her shoulders. Listen Harry why don't you go get something to eat? There really isn't anything worth staying here for. I know you barely ate anything today," Hermione told him avoiding eye contact. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here alone," he replied. "Yes I'm sure, I'll be fine. I have a few books and magazine I brought with me, I'll just start one of them. Go on Harry, there's nothing you can do right now." "Alright Hermione, if that's what you want." He kissed her and then left to head down to the cafeteria.

There were a few selections of places to choose from. He went over to a place that sold subs. He wasn't actually extremely hungry but Hermione was right, he didn't have anything else to do. He ate slowly and just sat thinking about things. He really didn't know how he was going to be able to keep up with quidditch practice. He could barely focus on eating a sandwich. He couldn't quit or take a break; Hermione wouldn't like that one bit. He decided that he needed to cheer Hermione up. He quickly threw away his trash and went to find a map of the hospital. There was a gift shop on the bottom floor. He found it near the entrance. There were teddy bears, candy, flowers, and other things that you could think of. He took his time and picked our different kinds of flowers for a bouquet. He picked out a variety of red and pink roses, and some pink and white lilies. The person working there put them in a vase, and wrapped them in a red tissue paper. He paid and then got a card. He ran them back up to her room where she was reading a magazine. He knocked on the door and said, "Hey I got you a little something to make you feel better." She sat up immediately and then gasped. "Harry! These are so beautiful! Where did you get them?" She took the vase and looked at all the flowers smiling. "I got them down at the gift shop after I ate dinner. I knew you'd like them and they'd cheer you up." She set them down and then looked at him smiling. "They did cheer me up. Thank you Harry!" she threw her arms around him and kissed him. They looked at the clock, "He couldn't believe that it had already been 4 hours. Just then Anna came in the room with a few needles and a tray. "Hi everyone, I came here to give Hermione the antibiotics." Hermione and he nodded their heads. "Those are nice flowers," she complimented. "Thanks, Harry got them for me," she told her motioning to him. She took the 2 needles and punched them into the IV bag. "Now these are for getting your body used to the chemo and then the other one is for helping fight any extra bacteria in your body. I'll be back in tomorrow morning to get you ready. Until then have a good nights rest." "Thanks Anna," Hermione told her on her way out. His eyes drooped as he sat there with Hermione on the bed. As time went by she got more tired. Finally she whispered to him, "Good night Harry." "Good night Hermione."

The next day they had both been awoken by some noise outside the room. It looked like Anna had come in later that night and closed the shades. Hermione fell almost right back asleep but officially woke up about 40 minutes later. "Good morning," Harry told her sleepily. He had eventually went over and slept on the couch. Yawning she said, "Good morning to you too." He went over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, to sit with her. "Did you sleep alright?" she asked Harry. "Yeah I slept fine, how about you?" "I slept well too. I think that part of it is because of the medicine though." He nodded and pushed his hair out of his face. "Listen, do you mind if I go wash up a bit?" he asked Hermione. "No not at all, I'll turn on the TV or something." He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and then washed his face. His stomach was growling and he needed some breakfast. He went out to find the TV on. "Hermione, I'm going to go get something to eat, are you going to be alright if I go?" "Harry, I'll be fine, go." He smiled, gave her a hug and then went into the hallway. He passes the nurses desk and Anna was still there. "Good morning Harry," she called to him as he passed. "Oh, good morning," he replied. "Are you both awake now?" "Er-…yeah we just got up like 15 minutes ago." "Alright thanks, the doctors will want to know." He nodded his head and went down to the cafeteria again. He grabbed himself 2 bagels and some orange juice. He was surprised how hungry he really was. When he was done and walking back to the room, he realized that it was already 11:30.

In the room he found Hermione sitting up in bed, the TV was no longer on. "Hey what's up?" he asked her. "Oh nothing really, Anna just came in and told me that the doctors will be up soon." They paused and then he said, "To start the chemo?" "Yes Harry." He went and sat by her holding for a while until Anna re appeared with another 2 doctors. "Hello Hermione this is Doctor Sherman and Doctor Hayne. They are the cancer specialists here," Anna introduced them to them. Doctor Sherman started to say, "Now right now, we are going to hook up 2 more tubes in your arm for the treatment. Later on today we will put one more in. These will have the chemotherapy medications in them. Now each day we will inject some more into the other IV bags that will be set up." He went explaining more to them about how everything worked and what not. "These will make you weak, I'm not going to lie to you," Doctor Hayne told them. "They do make very tired and weak and other things like that. Once the sessions are done at each weak you will feel better and be on medications daily, even if you are off the chemo for a few days and when you are on it." Hermione and he sat holding one another on the bed. Finally when they were done they inserted the 2 needled into her arms and set up 2 more IV bags that had the chemotherapy in it. It took about 20 minutes to get everything set up. "If you need anything or have any questions just call the nurses desk. We will be by later to do tests and check on you," they told her and then they left. Harry went over and held Hermione in his arms for a bit. After an hour he decided to go to practice. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself? I mean, I don't want to leave you…" Harry told her. "I'm going to fine. I'll just watch some TV and sleep a bit. Go, I don't want you worrying about me." He gave her a hug and a kiss good-bye and went out of the hospital.

He made sure that the coast was clear and then apparated. He arrived at the quidditch field like he did everyday, got changed, and went to find everyone else. "Hey Harry, is Hermione doing alright?" Wood asked him. "Er-…yeah, she's doing fine right now. Thanks for asking," he replied. "You sure you want to practice today, I understand if you don't." "I think I'll give it shot." He smiled at him and then they mounted their brooms and got into the air. Practice had been better then the day before, he hadn't dropped anything and he had caught the snitch 3 times when he let it go. Around 3:45 when they wrapped it up this time they went into the locker room, changed and left. He got back to the hospital a few minutes later. He walked into the room and Hermione was awake. "Hey how ya feeling?" he asked her. "I-I'm doing a-alright," Hermione told him sleepily and weakly. "I am just really tired and stuff." "If you want I'll leave so you can sleep," he told her heading for the door. "No, stay Harry, please." He went over to the bed and sat with her. It was hard for him to see her with the tubes in her and all the machines. They Hermione he knew was exciting and full of life. Now she was tired all the time it seemed. Before long they had both fallen asleep together.

Later that night he was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when there was a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Anna standing there. She whispered, "There are some people here to see you. Should I tell them to leave?" Hermione stirred and asked, "What's going on?" "I'll be right back," he followed Anna out back to the nurse's desk. There he saw Ron, Lupin, the twins and Mrs. Weasley. "Hey everyone, what are you doing here?" "Harry dear, how's Hermione doing? Is she alright? Being in this place makes me so nervous and…" she went on and on hugging Harry tight. "Who are these people?" Anna asked him. "These are our really close friends, basically like family," Harry told her. "They can stay for a little bit, but only until 10." Harry led them to the room. Hermione was lying down now barely awake. "Hey Hermione, how're you feeling?" Lupin asked quietly walking into the room. The twins and Ron were all glancing around at all the stuff in it. "I'm feeling alright I guess, just really…tired," she told him forcing a smile he could tell. "Pretty nice room I'd say," George said. "Very interesting too…" Fred added on. Mrs. Weasley turned towards them quickly, and hit them on the back of the head. "Don't you 2 even _think _about messing with the equipment in here, you don't know what things will do!" "We won't mum," George said. Ron rolled his eyes and went and took a seat on the couch. "We bought you a little something," Lupin said pulling out his hands behind his back. It was another thing of flowers and a card. Mrs. Weasley had some too. "Oh thank you, their beautiful," Hermione told them. She gave them each a hug too. "Oh Hermione we love you so much, Harry too, I hate seeing you like this…" Mrs. Weasley went on. Just then there was a huge clatter of noise. They turned around to see that Fred and George had been playing with the tray of supplies and knocked it over, had blown up the rubber gloves and put them on their hands and head, and had cotton balls in their mouths and everywhere else because they had been throwing them at each other. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH THE SUPPLIES?" shouted Mrs. Weasley at them. They turned around to see everyone staring at them; with a look of horror because they were caught, the spit out the cotton balls. "Mum we can explain…" George began. "YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHY THERE IS COTTON BALLS AND TOOLS ALL OVER THE FLOOR? HOW MAY I ASK, BY SAYING THEY 'TIPPED' OVER? CLEAN IT UP NOW!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione were now laughing due to the fact that they had looked like 2 chickens that had just gotten into a fight. They took off the rubber gloves and tidied up. "I told you those 2 wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble," Ron said with a sigh. "I tried to tell you before we left…" Ron said to his mum. "Why did we bring them again?" "Because for one thing I don't think that we can trust them alone at home and for another, they wanted to come," Mrs. Weasley told him sighing too.

After about a half and hour, they decided to leave and let them get some rest. "I hope that you feel better Hermione," Lupin told her. "And get plenty of rest." "I will Lupin thanks," Hermione said quietly. They all gave her and him hugs, and then said good bye. He himself was pretty tired he would say. "How are you really feeling?" he asked Hermione, knowing that she couldn't be completely honest with the others around. "Very tired, and a little weak," she told him. "Do you need anything…?" "Harry, I'm fine," she told him reassuringly. He kissed her gently, and went to lie down on the couch. "How about you Harry, are you doing alright?" Hermione asked him. "I'm alright, why do ask that?" "Because I worry about you and you've been worrying about me a lot lately." He smiled and said, "Hermione, I'm doing fine too." But inside he felt torn. He was worrying a lot about Hermione lately and stuff and hadn't been able to concentrate on much. Seeing her like this was hard for him and he hated it. But he had to be supportive and stay strong. He couldn't collapse under stress, not when Hermione needed him the most. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into the night.


End file.
